New Blood
by subject2reality
Summary: The siege at Terminal City ends in blood shed seperating Max and Logan. Now they must find each other and face their greatest enemy yet. COMPLETE! Rated R for strong language and violence. Ending has been amended back to its original state.
1. Recollections

**Chapter 1: Recollections.**

****

The heavens had been pouring for most of the day and now the constant stream showed no signs of abating now that the darkness of night had arrived. The ground was sporadically covered in deep, murky puddles and the wet grass glistened in what little moonlight slipped through the clouds. It was a surreal atmosphere in the only park left in Seattle.

Logan had been sitting on the same park bench since this afternoon. Seemingly unable to move, he had just sat as Mother Nature did her best to make him leave. Even the thought of moving was too exhausting. People had passed him throughout the earlier hours. None of them gave him a second thought as they hurried, desperate to escape a soaking. Logan smirked as he remembered his thoughts at the time. Watching them going about their lives little realising that sat on this bench was Eyes Only, their self appointed saviour. For the bulk of his adult life he had committed his life to the cause of these people. He had struggled everyday to do the right thing, not for himself but for the sake of others. This thought angered him. He had put everything in his own life, even the things most important to him, on the back burner so he could save those in need. Was it too much to ask now for one person, just one, to stop and see if he was ok. He let out a dry laugh. How pathetic he was being. He wasn't crusading in the assumption that he would get anything in return. Besides there was little they could do for him. They probably couldn't even see his tears, probably assuming they were just beads of rain.

A tender gust of wind began to pick up pace, blowing Logan's usually spiky blonde hair across his face causing the matted strands to lash water across his face. He reached to scratch his face. He felt a prickling sensation as he ran his hand along his now quite substantial stubble. Max had told him she thought his scruffy beard gave him a sort of attractive edge. What would she think now? Logan felt his stomach turn at the thought of her name. "Max", he said aloud, no one around anymore to hear. The name seemed foreign yet the emotions it caused were all too familiar: hurt, pain, regret, at times a little hate, but the most overriding emotion was love

How long had it been now? A year give or take a couple of months. Logan remembered that day as if it were yesterday; flying the freak flag atop that building in Terminal City. It had been the home to the transgenic creations of Manticore. Rejected by society and hunted by various groups looking for their destruction. This, including a certain hostage crisis, had guided the transgenics, and Logan himself, to Terminal City. A place that was subject to high amounts of radiation. Although the transgenics were immune, it was harmful to humans if they remained there too long. It was here that they had decided to make a stand against those that hated them. Surrounded by both the police and the National Guard, there had been no way out. A mutual stand off between the two forces. In response to this threat Max, Alec, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Joshua, Logan himself and a handful of other transgenics had come to the roof of the building they were occupying. There they took the flag of the freak nation, created by the half man half dog concoction known as Joshua, and flew it high. A fuck you to the authorities on the outside who would have liked nothing better than to storm Terminal City and kill its entire population.

Logan's thoughts again turned to Max. Unable to touch flesh as a result of a rather clever little virus created by the 'oh so loveable' people at Manticore, Logan and Max had become distant in the run up to the siege at Terminal City. However, on that roof, not even that bastard virus could suffocate the sense of togetherness between the two. They had stood hand in hand, gloved of course, watching the flag wave in the wind. Surrounded by their friends things had seemed perfect, as if the reality of their situation could not penetrate their little bubble of existence, for a while at least.

As time had passed and night drew near, the occupants of the roof began to fall away. Retreating to rest and prepare for what lay ahead, a mystery to each and every one of them. As night finally won the battle with day, it was just Max and Logan left sitting together. The dog boy Joshua and Original Cindy, Max's best friend and roommate, had been the last to leave. Almost sensing the couples' need to be alone, for a little while at least. They had sat in silence for a few minutes. A comfortable silence as both took comfort in each other's presence.

"So there's kinda something I wanna tell you." Max had said.

"Sure what is it?"

"Its about me and Alec." Alec was another X-5 transgenic like Max. A while ago Max had accidentally touched Logan unleashing that beast of a virus. After he had recovered, she had told him her and Alec were an item. He had been the one to bring it up after he had spied the two of them hugging. He had pleaded with Max to tell him it wasn't true. "I cant", had been all she could say. That incident had marked the beginning of the deterioration of their personal relationship. Although his feelings towards her never changed, her persistent reluctance to be around him and the niggling issue of her and Alec had resulted in him giving up hope of them ever being together. That didn't mean they had continued to be friends, the pretence of it anyway. Logan did come to her aid during the Jam Pony hostage crisis. A choice which had led him to where he had sat on that roof in Terminal City.

"What about you and Alec?" There had been a hint of irritation in his voice as he spoke.

"Well…I…I kinda made it up." Logan looked at her, somewhat shocked at this confession.

"I don't…why?" He had spluttered.

"It was the only thing I could to think of."

"I still don't understand."

" It was the only thing I could think of that would keep you away from me." She had said, signs of regret etched on her face. Although angered at what she had done, Logan could understand why she had done it.

"Because of the virus, because you didn't want us to be too close."

"It was too hard; living with the knowledge that one little slip could result in you dying!" Desperation had begun to sink into her voice, tainting her words with regret. Logan remembered the moment well. He had looked at her face, her beautiful, perfectly designed face. Her dark eyes beginning to fill with tears. One escaped leaving its mark down her cheek as it fell. With her long dark hair lashing around her face, Logan remembered looking at her as if in a trance. He knew then that he loved her, truly loved her for all that she was. Although she had lied to him and tried to distance herself from him, he understood why she did it; she had done it for him.

"I'm sorry." She had whispered, her voice barely audible over the wind. "I couldn't risk losing you, I…" She laughed as though the words she was about to say were too absurd. He had chosen that moment to wipe away the stray tear from her cheek. He then placed both of his gloved hands on either side of her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Max." He had said it softly but the words were full with all the emotion his soul could muster. She had paused for a moment. More tears began to break away from her eyes, slowly running down her subtle features.

"I love you too." The words seem to linger, caught in the breeze. As they finally registered with Logan it was as if nothing else mattered. Not their current plight, or all the hurt of the past few months.

It was then sitting alone on his bench in the park, back in the present, that Logan felt a wave of hurt rush over him. She had said the words he had longed for, practically since he first met her. In that instant things had seemed perfect, except of course for that bastard virus. How he had wanted to kiss her or, at the very least, feel the warmth of her gentle skin on his. But once again fate had not been kind to them.

They had sat together, her resting in his arms while he slouched against the wall. Of course there was no actual contact between them. It hadn't been perfect; but with everything else that was going on around them it had been enough.

The rain finally began to subside, realising that Logan was going nowhere. He looked up at the night sky. No stars, nothing but the bitter grey of the rain clouds. For the past year this had been a common past time for him. He would wake up, already dressed, and then proceed to the same worn, battered bench. Here he would sit and think back to that day in Terminal City for hours on end. Vivid memories that cut deep into his consciousness. Sitting in a long black trench coat, soaked to the bone, he must have cast a pitiful figure. Not that he cared though. He didn't care for much at all these days when he thought about it. He had all but given up Eyes Only. It must have been several months since his piercing blue eyes were last seen on the nation's screens. Let them look after themselves he thought, I'm all out of fight. All because of one day of brutality. Ignorance and fear had come and stole his life away. Logan could feel the rage hand in hand with the hurt as it tore at his insides. That day in Terminal City, that was when the door was closed on his life.

It must have been about the break of dawn when Max had woken him with a gentle nudge oh his arm. The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. Its rays set the city on fire yet the air had still been so bitterly cold.

"What time is it?" Logan had asked.

"Just gone six", Max replied.

"Don't suppose the military had a change of heart and left?"

"You know, you would think they would", she had said with a smirk. Logan had smiled at her. He loved that, even when things seemed to be at their darkest, Max could always see some hope. Not that she would admit it. She was after all a genetically enhanced killing machine. Hope and humour were not key factors in such a profession. Max however, was not bound by the limits of her creation. She was just as human as those baying for blood outside the gates of Terminal City. More human it seemed to Logan. She had shown on many occasions her compassion, acceptance and many other such qualities unbecoming of her would be killers.

"We should probably go see the others", she had said breaking the silence.

"Yeah probably", he had replied, a blatant lie. He would have been happy to stay with her on that roof forever. Maybe then things would of played out differently. He wouldn't be in the reality he was currently sitting in…alone.

As they had turned to walk down the hatch into the building, there had come a large crack followed by a faint whistling. Then came the unmistakeable roar of an explosion and the hissing of spitting bullets and falling debris.

"What the hell!" Max had cried. They ran to the edge of the building. It seemed so surreal now, looking back on it. Logan remembered thinking at that moment, looking over the edge of the building, that it was not possible. How could they have been so stupid? Yet it had been happening. The military and the police were attacking. Already there were pitched firefights as groups of transgenic community flocked to try and hold back the heaving mass of attackers. This had been what they feared; the stand off was over, there would be no more talking. This disagreement would be settled in the manner most natural to both sides.

Standing there transfixed, both Max and Logan had stared in disbelief. Already casualties could be seen in crumpled heaps. Screams and shouts were merging with gunfire, becoming more and more ferocious as the soldiers moved along the narrow, run down streets of the city. As they moved from building to building they encountered more dogged resistance as the transgenics became wise to what was happening. They flocked to defend their home, their right to exist. Both the human like transgenics, such as the X-5's, and the more freak like creations, such as the dog like Joshua, began to move into defensive positions. Their Manticore training coming forward to take control. This was it; they were in for the fight of their lives. This was what they had been bred for.

They must have been standing there for a good few minutes, like observers to another reality. Then another tank volley had come from nowhere. It struck the bottom floor of their building. There came a moan as the entire structure had shook. Both Max and Logan were knocked off balance, he had fallen but she remained on her feet. It was then that everything went quite to Logan. He remembered seeing Max, her lips moving but there was no sound. There had been nothing but the high-pitched ringing in his ears. He could feel a warm flow of blood trickling down his right ear. Then more sounds began to filter through: the crackle of gunfire, the screams of pain and hate, the sound of falling debris, and then clearer than all the rest came the sound of Max's voice, "Are you ok Logan, can you hear me? We have to get down there and help!" He nodded in response. She then reached out and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back inside.

As they finally made it to the bottom floor, they came face to face of the damage caused by the tank volley. This floor had been the control room and what had once been a half decent set-up was now a complete wreck. Amongst the scattered rubble were the remains of computers and other electrical devices, their insides torn apart. A sea of dust had settled in the room acting as a veil to further horrors. As the dust then began to clear, it revealed the bodies of those unlucky enough to have been caught in the blast. Some were no longer recognisable, just twisted bloodied mounds of flesh. There was one face that Logan did recognise though. The image still haunted him to the present day. Even with the cuts and the mask of blood the body had been recognisable; it was Sketchy, a young man who worked with Max at Jam Pony. Inadvertently caught up in the earlier hostage situation, Sketchy had been taken along for the ride, that wasn't to say that he was upset about it. Although initially upset and unsure about the transgenics, Sketchy had soon come round to their side. Max was his friend, didn't matter where she came from or what she was. A carefree individual and a joker with a goofy grin; that was how Logan remembered the young man. Now though, now he wasn't smiling, his eyes blank and lifeless. His blonde streaked hair now dirty and wet with blood. He lay there under the rubble, not moving…dead.

Logan remembered just standing there while Max immediately ran to the side of her fallen friend. "Come on Sketch get up! We have to get outta here", she yelled barely able to conceal the emotion in her voice. As she sat there cradling the body in her arms, Logan's mind began to catch up with what was going on around him. Max's usually keen sense must have been dulled somewhat by the loss of her friend as she failed to notice the emergence of three soldiers from the gaping hole in the wall. Dressed in grey, white and black street camouflage with a black flak jacket, each one was armed with an M16 machine gun and had their sights set on Max. There had been little time to react, but Logan had felt a sudden rush of adrenaline fuelled by anger. He grabbed the glock pistol he kept in his left coat pocket. Dropping to one knee he raised the weapon toward their attackers and squeezed the trigger. Max turned just in time to see the first bullet tear through the chest of the soldier closest to her. He fell awkwardly to the ground and lay there dead. The other two then swung their attention toward Logan. He remembered the panic he felt in that moment as he saw the muzzle flashes of their weapons. Then came the sound of the bullets as they broke the air around him. Instinctively he pulled the trigger of his own gun again and again. A second soldier fell in a cloud of red as the bullet struck his forehead. Then came a blur and before he knew what had happened, Logan was staring at the back of the third mans head. Max turned her attention to him as her victim fell.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine…sorry…" had been his feeble reply.

"Come on we should go find the others before…" She turned her attention back to Sketchy. There she paused for a moment before turning back to Logan. He gave her a nod and rammed a second clip into his pistol before following Max outside.

It was if the scene inside the control room had just been a teaser to the devastation that greeted them outside. Here they witnessed the full extent of war in action. Everywhere they turned they could see either transgenics or soldiers huddled behind precious cover, occasionally popping out to fire a few rounds at their respective enemies. Dumpsters, barrels, anything and everything that could be used had a creature of some sort huddled behind it. There were cries of pain and fear, voices shouted desperate to be heard over the sound of gunfire. The previously grey roads of the street were now a dull red as the life of the fallen leaked out into various pools. Logan again noticed two familiar corpses: Dix and Luke. A couple of odd-looking creatures but both smart and good with machinery. They had been the engineers of Terminal City. Now there they lay next to each other bathing in one another's blood.

Together, Max and Logan ran across the street to a small group of three transgenics cowering behind the corner of an old post office. Logan knew one of them; Mole a giant lizard like man. Chewing on a cigar and holding a vintage sawn off shotgun, he had been directing his comrades to fall back. He was being largely ignored though. As they approached, a look of relief washed over his scaly features.

"God am I glad to see you", he yelled.

"What's our situation?" Max inquired.

"Everything is falling apart. We are a mess, scattered in different locations. There's just too many of the bastards. I hate to say it but we are being overrun."

"Well what the hell should we do now?" Max slumped to the ground as she spoke.

"I don't know but I know what I would do; we need to get the hell outta here and fast! We can't win this fight." Defeat was apparent in his voice.

"Well we can't just run, where would we go? There is no way out."

"Alec found a sewer tunnel back at the old market place. It leads to the outskirts of Seattle. We are trying to get everyone back there but we can't get the word out to everyone. Besides some want to stay and fight." Max perked up at this news.

"Alec is alive? What about Original Cindy, what about Joshua?"

"Last I heard they were fine. I think they are already at the tunnel directing things from there. Alec told me to get you over there when I found you, so how about we haul ass over there." As Mole spoke Logan noticed a sizeable squad of soldiers approaching their position.

"Guys I think we should go…now!" He had yelled. Max peeked round the corner and seeing the approaching danger she said, "Ok lets go, move it!" With that they ran down the twisting streets. Mole took point leading the way. They encountered many transgenics on the way. Some agreeing to come with them, others choosing to stay and fight.

After running for around ten minutes, they had reached Alec's position. Luckily there had been little resistance getting here. Any soldiers they did encounter were easily dispatched. The bulk of the enemy were still at their original position, cleaning up the pockets of resistance from those trangenics choosing to stand and fight rather than run.

As soon as Alec saw them he came rushing over.

"Come on, we have to go now!" Desperation was apparent on his handsome features. The bulk of their group, including Mole, wasted little time in retreating down to the sewer.

"Max what are you waiting for?" Alec asked.

" We can't just leave! There's still so many fighting and dying back there. I did this it's my fault. I convinced them we should stay here, that it was our home and that we should defend it with our lives if need be. Now what? I'm supposed to just turn around and run. We knew this was a possibility."

" Yes that's true…but this is going to be a fucking massacre!" Alec's response was chilling, but it was true. " We should leave now while we still can." Logan hated this, feeling so hopeless. There had been nothing he could do but stand and watch events unfold. How he hated himself for that now. He remembered looking around at the time. Tall high-rise blocks, grey and run down, surrounded them. There was only one small road into their position and it was the same one they had used to get here. It led down a narrow street with small houses that bore the marks of wear and tear.

"Oh my god girl you're alright!" The familiar voice belonged to Original Cindy. Max rushed over and embraced her friend.

"Do you know about Sketch?" She asked mournfully.

"…Yeah." Her face showing sadness that Logan had never seen before on the feisty young woman.

"Have you seen Joshua?" Max inquired.

"Yeah he's leading folks down the sewers."

"Oh thank god…"

"Look boo, we have got to move. We can't stay here." O.C was defeated as well.

"I can't", came Max's reply, "I have to go help the others". She looked from Alec to O.C. Both had already resigned themselves to the fact that it was over. Despite all their training, their superior strength and speed, the transgenic community had been defeated. The superior numbers and firepower of the army had been too much, even for them.

Max turned her attention to Logan. He remembered her face. Her pained expression did little to hide her obvious beauty. "Logan?" She had spoken softly her dark eyes pleading with him to help her. "Please, we have to help them, we have to at least try." He had known that going back meant almost certain death, no matter how strong Max was there was no escaping the inevitable. Everything sensible in him told his mind they should leave, start a new life somewhere else. He stood just looking at the small but prominent figure of the young woman he loved so much. At least if they died, he thought, they would die together.

"Ok lets see what we can do", he had said letting a small smile spread across his face. Max returned the smile.

"Well suit yourselves. I mean if you want to go kill yourselves that's fine by me. But I ain't gonna sacrifice myself, oh no! I'm gone." Alec had already begun to leave as he spoke. He stopped suddenly before turning and coming back.

"Ah fuck it…can't let you be the only hero. I have got a reputation to think of after all." Alec grinned at Max.

"Yeah a reputation for being an asshole", Max said grinning back. Alec just shrugged.

"Time for a change I guess."

"Well you know I can't leave my sista hanging", came the voice of O.C, pledging herself to their little suicide mission as well.

"Thank you." Max's words were simple but full of gratitude. "Lets go!"

What happened next changed everything in Logan Cale's life, leading him to the present. He had turned to return down the small road when he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. He had stood there for a moment, confused as to what had just happened. Then he felt another thud to the right of his heart. A sudden explosion of claret erupted before his very eyes. His body went numb with agony and he fell to the ground, rolling onto his left side. He had seen Alec and Max duck down, but Original Cindy lacked their enhanced speed and reactions. The first bullet struck her in the chest and the second and third hit her in the gut. She stood for a moment, a trickle of blood escaping out her mouth. She then stumbled and joined Logan on the ground. He remembered the glazed look in her eyes, knowing in that instant the she was…dead.

Everything seemed to be moving so slowly. His body ached and he could feel the heavy thud of his heart as it struggled for survival. He couldn't move, as if he had been paralysed again. A steady stream of his blood was pouring across the ground. Then he felt Max turning him so that he faced her. He thought she was an Angel at first; such was her beauty at that moment.

"M-Max", had been all he could say.

"Oh my god Logan hold on!" She had to scream to be heard. "Logan stay with me. I'm gonna get us out of here. Alec is Cindy ok?"

"She's gone." Logan remembered seeing the devastation in Max's face at the news. She let out a pained moan, tears welling up in her eyes before bursting free. He knew he had to let her go. If Max and Alec were to survive then they would have to leave him and go.

"Alec…Alec get her out of here!" He choked on his words as blood surged up his throat, spilling out his mouth like a fountain.

"NO!" Max cried, "I'm not losing you too. I can't." Alec grabbed her by the arm but she shook him off. Logan knew the soldiers were zeroed into their position and would be on them in a matter of minutes.

"Look Max you have to go. Please…for me", he had said having to use all his strength to talk.

"No…no I wont, not without you."

"I'll be fine", what an absurd lie that seemed now. "I need you to save yourself. Just know that I…that I love you and I will find you but you have to go now!"

She stayed still for a moment, just gazing down at him. Her face riddled with emotion, he had never seen her like that before.

"Logan I…I love you and I am not going to let you go." It became clear that there was nothing he could say that would convince her to go. He turned to Alec who nodded knowing what Logan wanted him to do. He grabbed Max and began to drag her away. Alec had had to use every ounce of strength in his being as Max kicked and screamed all the way to the sewer entrance. Her voice still echoed in Logan's head as he sat in the park back in the present day.

"No Alec, no! Let go of me…Logan, LOGAN!" She was almost squealing, raw emotion in her voice.

"Max I love you", he cried after her as she disappeared down the sewer, out of his life. He had then be left there dying as the soldiers rushed past him ignoring him and going straight to the sewer entrance. There he lay with the bloodied body of Original Cindy, staring at the sky. He had fought the urge to pass out but it was a pointless struggle. His last thoughts had been of Max as darkness swallowed him up.

That had been it, the beginning of the end of his life. Dawn was just beginning to show itself and Logan was still sitting in the same place. This was what he did now, his life spent remembering, re-enacting that day. He had woken a few days after that in a hospital bed. . Maybe it would have been better if he had died. At least then he wouldn't have had to go through the pain as each of his attempts to find Max over the past year failed. None of his wide range of contacts had found anything and now after nearly a year searching he had all but given up hope. Resigning himself to just sitting in this park with his memories. Was she alive? If so where the hell was she? Why couldn't' he find her? A burning anger began to rise up inside him. "God", he cried lifting his right leg before driving it into the ground, the enhanced strength from his exo-skeleton causing the ground to crumble beneath his foot.

Logan knew he had to find Max, or at the very least learn what had become of her. This pointless existence he led was driving him insane. He rose to his feet fighting the cramp in his legs. It was going to be another grey day by the looks of it, but that did not reflect Logan's mood anymore. In will find her, he thought, or die trying and it was with these two thoughts that he turned and walked home with a new sense of purpose.


	2. New Faces

**Chapter 2: New Faces**

****

As morning finally broke, the city came alive as its occupants awoke from their slumber to go about their lives. This post-pulse world was far from pretty but when it cam down to it, not that much had changed. People still worked, still socialised, they had adjusted to the new world order. It was considered a depression but that was only on the surface. If you scratched at it hard enough you would find the same values from before. There were still rays of hope, of joy and of love.

Something else that had not been affected by the pulse was coffee shops. They were still a popular stop off point for workers in the morning. In one particular old-fashioned shop, there sat a rather insignificant young woman. With shoulder length blonde hair, tainted with streaks of black, her face bore no remarkable features. Despite this, her brilliant green eyes coupled with a tightly compact mouth gave her a subtle beauty not immediately apparent at a glance. There was certainly an air of mystery to her as she sat alone dressed in a tight black sweater and worn blue jeans.

Paying no attention to the hustle around her, she had sat, hands cupping a steaming cup of coffee. Occasionally she turned to stare into the dark morning sky, but other than that she offered very little movement: content to soak up the friendly atmosphere of her cosy surroundings.

The bell above the wooden entrance gave a shrill ring and a tall bulky man stepped into the warmth of the shop. He appeared to be a man of some importance. Wearing smart black trousers, a maroon red shirt with the buttons loosely done, and a long black trench coat. He certainly gave the impression that he was one of the rich businessmen. His face though was in stark contrast to his lower half. Covered in creases and lines, it was clear he had been through tough times. His eyes looked tired and his fringe hung awkwardly around his forehead. His dark hair straggled and out of place, looked as though the only time it was washed was in the frequent Seattle rain. It was also clear he hadn't shaved recently, as rough stubble ran along his chin.

Upon entering he had immediately clocked the young woman and proceeded to pull up the wooden chair opposite her. "Hello Jess", his voice was firm but warm. "What news do you have for me today?" Jess sunk back into her chair and studied her new companion before answering.

"You know I can't take this much more Gray!"

Gray laughed revealing a perfect set of teeth that betrayed the rest of his harsh features.

"I know but what news", he inquired, still smiling.

"He just sat on his stupid bench again. Eight hours Gray, I had to stand in the bloody rain for eight hours!" She paused her forehead was tense. "You know he can't help us. First of all he doesn't know where she is and secondly if she were going to contact him she would have by now don't you think. I mean maybe she thinks he's dead or something."

Gray sat back letting out a sigh as he took the news in and processed it. "So that's what, five months and still nothing."

"Actually its six." Jess smiled before taking a sip of her coffee, wincing as the hot liquid burnt her tongue. "What about you, what did you get?" She asked.

"Well Mr White was a little reluctant to answer my questions…at first."

"Sow what did you get?"

"Nothing really, the bastard knew nothing about 452. Not since she left his sorry ass in that messenger place before the Terminal City massacre anyways." Gray had sounded distant as he spoke, gazing out the steamed windows of the coffee shop.

"What did you do with dear Ames?" Jess raised her thin eyebrows playfully as she spoke. Gray turned his attention back to her.

"Well to get the treasured information, that he knew dick, I had to go through some pretty standard torture routines. I tell you those snake cult boys are bred well. But you know if you bleed someone enough then even the strongest will scream. I enjoyed making the stuck-up shit beg, before I tore his throat out." Gray was clearly pleased with himself that much Jess could see. She loved this dark streak in him, he was the only person she knew who was as brutal as she was. Shaking her mind clear Jess refocused her attention back to Gray.

"What do we do now then?" She asked.

"This Logan seems to be our best shot at finding 452", Gray replied.

"But it's been six months! I mean come on, when are you gonna realise he's a dead end?" Gray just stared at her, one eyebrow arched suggestively.

"Oh…shit!" She gave in. "Looks like it will be another night down the park in the rain, just me and Logan Cale." Jess folded her arms like a child in a huff. Gray reached out and put a hand on her cheek. His touch was rough but comforting and warm.

"Trust me", he said, "This will work, I know it will. Logan will lead us to 452 and then everything else will fall into place."

"Even if we find her, do you really think you could take her on?" Hope had crept into her voice as she spoke.

"Come now my dear, 452 is good but me…well I'm something else", Gray replied confidently.

"You most certainly are", agreed Jess.

"I tell you what Jess. After Logan has led us to 452, just for you, I will rip out his spleen and you can dance in the rain of his blood. He can make amends for all the time he has cost us. How does that sound?" A sick smile spread across Jess's face at the thought of this.

"That would be wonderful", she replied excitedly. Smiling once again, Gray stood up and tossed some money on the table.

"For the coffee. I'll see you same tomorrow and hopefully we shall have the news we crave." With that he turned and left, leaving an excited Jess anticipating the night ahead.

****


	3. Hope Reborn

Chapter 3: Hope Reborn

****

Was she alive or was she dead? Max Guevera was finding it increasingly difficult to tell with every passing day. Sure she did most of the things that living people should: she breathed air; she moved around and generally went about her life. That surely meant she wasn't dead, but that wasn't how she felt. Inside Max felt far from alive. It was as though someone had torn out her soul. Perhaps she was a zombie. That was kind of how she conducted herself these days. Never really interacting with other people, she would just get up and go to work then come home and stare out the window, like she was doing now.

The clock read six thirty in the evening and the sun was fading fast. Max sat at her windowsill, calmly staring off into the distant hills that glowed orange as the sun ducked behind them. After much moving around the country, Max had chosen to settle here; a quiet mountain town just south of the Canadian border. This place was her home now. The paranoia about the transgenics hadn't managed to snake its way this far north, that coupled with the isolation made it perfect for Max. She had managed to find work at the small local bar providing her with the funds to eat and pay the rent on her small shed like house.

Although not that much different from the flat she had in Seattle, Max felt rather uneasy in her new digs. It was basically just one room with a small wall cutting through the middle, creating a barrier between the sleeping area and the makeshift kitchen. The walls were old and dank, the yellow plaster stained and beginning to tear away. The floors were wooden and uncovered. In this, Max's bedroom, she had a small bed in the corner top left from the entrance. It didn't look very inviting but Max had very little need for it as she hardly ever slept. Next to the bed there was a small wooden table where-upon there sat a blue lamp and her digital clock. In the opposite corner from the bed stood a tall oak wardrobe. It was in here that Max kept most of her possessions, just a few clothes and other bits and pieces.

The kitchen broke away from the bedroom to the right of the front door. Inside was a loosely tiled floor. Covered in dirt and other such grime, it was not the most sanitary of places and Max often had to fight against the invading cockroaches. As far as utensils were concerned, she had an old rusty stove and a few pots and pans and a small black kettle. Next to the stove there was a battered kitchen sink, below it there were a couple of cupboards where she could keep any provisions.

Thankfully there was a bathroom the door to which was at the end of her bed. Inside there was another sink, a toilet and a shower that mainly ran cold water, that is if it ran any water at all.

This place was not much but it was all Max had been able to get. She didn't really care about the poor state of its insides; somewhere was better than nowhere. Besides the location of the place was what attracted Max to it in the first place. It was a good walk away from the rest of the town and was surrounded by acres of green countryside. This coupled with the fact that she had no phone or TV meant she was extremely isolated from the world. Max didn't care though, in fact she preferred being cut off from everything else, well except for the small community she lived with but they never really bothered her. Too busy going about their own mundane existence to worry about one strange girl. She had kept herself to herself and they had left her alone and that was fine.

The sun finally disappeared and darkness flooded the room. Max thought about turning on her lamp but then what was the point? Thanks to the feline DNA Manticore had given her, she could see in the dark and so had little need for light. Better to sit in the dark she thought. Breathing slowly Max let her head rest on the cool glass of her window. There was no sound except for the odd animal call from the wood outside. Max didn't want to be alone anymore, but then she felt she had to be. There was no way she could let herself get close to others ever again. She had done once, the results of which were almost unbearable to think about.

Terminal City; Max knew it wouldn't be long until her mind wondered back there. It was there that things had fallen apart. To think about it now made her want to convulse, the sickness of loss still fresh in her heart. She hadn't wanted to leave, even when it was clear that it was going to be a massacre. It was Max after all who had convinced her fellow transgenics to stay and fight in Terminal City. Looking back on it now, she knew she had been wrong.

All they had wanted was the chance to live, to be left alone in peace, but that had been too much to ask. The transgenics were never going to be accepted and cheers from the majority of the population of Seattle had greeted the massacre at Terminal City.

Tears began to run down Max's face and she gave herself a moment, allowing her body to go limp as she sobbed. She had been designed to be the perfect killing machine, so why had they given her the ability to feel? Before things had gone wrong, Max had been grateful that she could experience emotion that she could live like everybody else. But now that her body was riddled with hurt, she wished she were a cold-blooded killer. Things would be so much easier that way.

The price of Max's decision to stay in terminal City had been paid for by the blood of others. Not just the blood of her fellow transgenics, but that of some of the people that she held most dear. Her best friend, Original Cindy, had died because of her. Sketchy too had lost his life as a result of her decision. Then of course there was Logan.

Max hadn't actually seen Logan die. The last time she saw him he was barely alive, lying in a pool of his blood, but he wasn't dead. She hadn't planned on leaving him; she wanted to stay by his side despite both his and Alec's protests. If they were going to die then they would do so together, where they belonged. That's not what happened though. Alec had dragged her away and despite her best efforts, all she could do was watch as Logan faded away. His last cry of "I love you" now seemed to echo in her troubled mind.

After disappearing down the tunnel into the sewers, Max had felt devastated, almost unable to form thoughts of any kind. The shock of losing so much so quickly had hit her with such force that she was oblivious to anything other than the pain in her heart and her head. Alec practically had to carry her all the way through the sewers out to the edge of Seattle. There they had found Joshua waiting with a car. He had informed them that there was little they could do for anyone else now and that they should leave as soon as possible or suffer the same fate as those who now bled the streets of Terminal City. Max remembered driving away, as far away from the city as they could. At the time she felt like a criminal fleeing the scene of a crime, her hands tainted with the blood of innocence.

For the next few months they had travelled around the country, going from place to place never staying still in one town for more than a few weeks. Thanks to events at Terminal City, it hadn't been safe to linger, to get comfortable. New laws were passed that took all rights away from trangenics. Considered freaks, there was to be no place for Max and her kind in the land of the free. Papers frequently bore stories detailing the death of another 'freak'. Hunted like animals, this was the fate that awaited them, that Max had brought them.

After a while, Joshua had broke away from their trio. He had got word from Mole that a group of the more unusual Manticore creations had found a home deep in the heart of Canada.

"You could always come with me little fella", he had said in that voice that hid the true extent of his intelligence.

"That would be nice but…I just cant. Do you understand?" Max had replied. Joshua nodded and then proceeded to give her a huge hug that had squeezed the air right out of her.

"Max must not run forever. One day she must turn and face her past." Joshua had spoken quietly, almost as if he did not trust himself to say the right thing. "Joshua does not have the words…but I do know this: Logan loved Max, Max love Logan and that will never change, never die." He had given her one last smile before turning his back and leaving for his new home. She hadn't heard from him since, another friend lost.

Alec, the most unlikely of companions, had stayed with her for a few more months. It was of course Alec who had been the thorn in her side since she escaped Manticore the second time. Still, despite the lack of conversation, Max appreciated him sticking around. However, when Max decided the time had come to settle, Alec chose to keep on roaming. He had told her it still wasn't safe to try and fit in again; anyway there was something he had to do. Max didn't know what it was but he assured her that once he was done he would come look her up which she was grateful for. Sure they had had their differences but deep down, Alec was a good guy.

Those had been the events that led Max to her current location. Her past life like a dream, as though it had never happened. But then there was the guilt, always coming back to pinch her, remind her that it was real and all the pain and suffering caused had been her fault. Suddenly it began to rain, typical Max thought. It wasn't the usual downpour though, just a light shower offering a comfortable pitter-patter on the window and roof. There cam a groan of thunder, it was going to get worse as the night went on. Maybe she should sleep, let the hours pass quicker, Max considered this idea for a few minutes. She eventually decided against it, it was worse when she slept. Her mind conjured up images from her blood tattered memories, allowing her to re-live them in their full blown, horrific horror.

Bowing her head, Max finally allowed the truth of her existence to sink in. She felt suffocate by the reality of her life. This was something she couldn't fight, an enemy within herself. Nothing she could do would change the past. It would always be there to remind her of what she once had and just how much she had lost.

With her new 'no contact with others' policy, Max had no way to vent her feelings, no one to confide in. Consequently they just grew and grew deep within her being until she was just one great mass of emotions. She could feel this now as her mind carried the weight of it all. Rising to her feet she began to pace up and down her claustrophobic surroundings. That was it, she had to let herself go, "LOGAN", she cried falling in a heap on the floor.

The sky cried with her as Max lay on the wooden floor, completely devoid of anything but the pain spilling form her heart. Despite all the things that had happened to her since she escaped Manticore all those years ago, she had never felt this hopeless. There was no Original Cindy to assure her that everything would work out fine. No Joshua to wrap her up in his strong embrace and affectionately call her "little fella". No sketchy to light up the room with his sheer enthusiasm. No Alec to come and make things worse. Most of all, there was no Logan to make her feel whole again.

There she lay, a shadow of her former self, disintegrating on the ground. Max had been taught to kill without mercy and without compassion but that wasn't who she was. She had come to Seattle and built herself a life, albeit a very strange one. People had come to take it away from her. Lydecker, Renfro, Ames White, all of them had come and tried and each time they had ultimately failed; together Max and her 'family' had prevailed. Until one mistake that is, that was all it took. Then everything was gone and there was no way to get it back. Had she strayed hidden and isolated, like she was now, then maybe she wouldn't have been so exposed to the dangers of life. Then of course she would never have had that time in the first place, never had the feelings of warmth, love and belonging. There was no way she would ever trade those days away, they were hers, locked away safe. Nothing could take them away from her.

Max's head was spinning, her eyes bleary, and tears still streaming down her face and onto the floor. The rain outside became more intense, battering the shell that held Max tight. As the ferocity of her torment increased, so it seemed, did the intensity of the storm. It was as if nature herself was sharing in Max's pain, her anguish and her regret.

An image of Logan began to grow inside Max's head. His radiant smile, scruffy beard and those piercing blue eyes, emphasised by his thin wire-frame glasses. How she longed for him now, to come sweep her away from everything. It had been over a year since that day in Terminal City and this state Max found herself in now had not been uncommon. Yet something was different this time, this time it was far worse. With no one but herself and her scarred history for company, Max was slowly going insane. It was a fate worse than death, she was living without hope, she had nothing to live for. She could end it, she knew the most effective way, and it could all be over, the pain, all gone in a sudden rush of crimson. The idea grew more appealing with every passing minute, every second of torment inviting her to die. Then something clicked inside Max, a frequent thought that came to her when things were at their worst; she hadn't seen Logan die.

All thoughts of suicide were now gone, trapped behind a dam in her head. She hadn't seen the Logan die and so he wasn't necessarily dead. There was always a slight chance that if he was alive then they could still be together. She loved him and she loved her that would never die, Joshua's word coming back to her now. Nothing would ever change that, even if they never ended up in each others arms, what they shared would endure, a star in an otherwise black sky. These thoughts fuelled the fire that now burned inside Max, a fire that raged with hope. She couldn't just give up, that would be a betrayal of who she was. Opening her mouth Max spoke softly, "I am more than this…I will see you again." Today would be the start of a new era and the first thing on her list of things to do: find Logan.

A gentle knock on the door caused Max to jolt upright. How long had she been asleep? She glanced at the clock, four fifteen in the morning. The rain outside had stopped and everything seemed deathly still and quiet. Then came the knock again. Max never had visitors; something had to be wrong. Slowly rising to her feet, Max approached the door carefully. The knock came once more, this time with more force. She grabbed the handle and flung the door open, grabbing a waiting Alec by the throat.

"Hey Max", he spluttered, "good to see you haven't changed." Shocked, but strangely happy to see the goof, Max flung her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Now that's more like it", he said with his trademark grin. Stepping back, Max looked her fellow X-5 up and down. Wearing loose fitting black jeans, a tight red shirt and short black leather coat, he had barely changed at all. His light brown hair a bit longer but his fringe still worn away from his face, a few strands dangling around his forehead. It was good to see an old friend.

"Oh my god Alec! How have you been?" Max said at last.

"You know me, I've been good…you don't look so good though", he said taking in Max's pale complexion and bleary, tear stained eyes.

"I've been better." Noticing his concern she quickly added, "but I'm fine so don't worry."

"Well…can I come in?"

"Oh shit…sorry", she spluttered before steeping to the side to let Alec in. He looked the place up and down.

"Well I see you've landed on you feet", he said sarcastically. Max shot him a grin before offering him a seat on her bed.

"So come on spill." Max said curious as to why he was here.

"What no time for small talk?"

"Can't be doing with it right now", Max replied bluntly.

"Alright. What do you wanna know?"

"Well…where have you been? Have you heard from Joshua? Why are you here? What the hell have you been doing?" She paused a moment, "and what the hell is that smell?"

"Ok then. Well I've been around, well everywhere really. I saw Joshua last month actually. He's good, found himself another dog person…female." Alec flicked his eyebrows suggestively. Max laughed, first time in a while.

"Well that's good, and…"

"…And I'm here cause I have news and a surprise…oh and as for the smell, I think I stepped in dog shit on the way up here. I mean come on Max, dog shit." Alec lifted his boot up to show Max. Turning away Max pushed his foot out of her face.

"God, what is wrong with you?" She gave it a moment until the question would no longer stay down.

"What news and what surprise?" Alec turned toward the door.

"You can come in now Dave", he yelled. The door opened and in shuffled a small, weasel like man. He was wearing a brown puffy raincoat and brown trousers. His face was narrow and his nose looked like it had been broken. His beady eyes and balding head topped off the rather unattractive weasel look.  He shuffled over to the corner where he stood patiently. Max turned back to Alec.

"Who the hell is that?" Her voice hissed at him.

"That's Dave", Alec replied seemingly shocked that she did not know who he was.

"Ok, Dave who?"

"Dave the scientist I was looking for. Dave who helped put that little bitch of a virus inside you and Dave who knows how to cure the little bugger." Alec looked proud of himself.

"Yeah but what good is that now?" Max's heart beating faster now as she tried to keep the hope from her voice.

"Its good, Max, because I got word that a certain Logan Cale is actually alive and well back in Seattle."

The sound of this news set off a flash bang in Max's head. Logan wasn't dead; the virus could be cured. This was too good to be true; it couldn't be true. Max needed to make sure.

"Slap me", she said to Alec.

"What?" Alec's face fell into a confused look.

"Just do it will you", Max said again. Alec shrugged and stuck Max across the face. She opened her eyes; there was Alec sitting in front of her and Dave still stood in the corner. A wave of relief washed over her, the suffering from before now caught up and washed away in the tide of joy that covered every inch of Max's body. Logan was alive and, if not wasn't enough, the virus could be cured, the barrier between them gone.

"Why…why did you do this for me Alec?"

"I owed you remember? That explosive device in my head…right after I tried to kill you and Joshua."

Max remembered that day well. She had the chance to cure the virus then with the help of a doctor from Manticore that Logan had found. Of course it hadn't worked, she had had to use the money for her cure on removing a small explosive from the back of Alec's neck, the doctor choosing to flee after it was done.

"You sacrificed so much for me when I had been nothing but a total shit to you", Alec continued. "I've been trying to find a way to properly pay you back and when I found Dave I seized the opportunity." Alec smiled at Max, "so are we square?"

"No we're not square", Max replied.

"We're not?" Alec looked hurt.

"No…I totally owe you!" Max hugged Alec again, still not quite believing he had done this for her.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Chocking, Alec replied, "I think I can hazard a guess!"

Max slept easy that night. The nightmares of the past now replaced with dreams of the future. Dreams of her and Logan together in each other's arms. Things were indeed going to change. She didn't have to be alone anymore. Logan and her had been given another shot and this time she was going to hold on. Nothing on this earth would break them apart; Max already knew where that road went. This time they would be together, properly together and hand-in-hand they would walk into the light of their future.


	4. Gatecrasher

Chapter 4: Gatecrasher

****

Early next morning, Max and Alec had trekked into town leaving professor Dave to work on his miracle cure. There was a light drizzle and the air felt thick but refreshing. It had taken them no more than ten minutes to reach the sleepy heart of the town, the place deserted. Max wasn't that surprised; it wasn't like there was much for them to go out for.

Mainly just a circular puddle of mud surrounded with old run down houses, Max's now former home was far from impressive. There was a corner shop situated at the east side of town. It soled produce that mainly came from the surrounding farms, but every month a shipment of goods came in from the nearest Canadian cities. The only other point of interest was the local bar called the Watering Hole; this was of course where Max had worked for the past few months. It was also their next point of call. They had formulated a plan earlier in the morning: Max would go in and hand in her notice, they would then return to her house and use the cure Dave was currently working on. Then after burning down her house, it would be a long trip back home to Seattle, back into the waiting arms of Logan…for Max anyway.

It was certainly a hole, Max thought as she stepped inside the small bar. The centre point was a makeshift wooden bar counter surrounded in a semi-circle by battered stools. Each one of them looked ready to buckle under the slightest pressure. The counter itself was covered in various beer pumps but each one sold the same cheap brand of beer. There were shelves behind the counter decorated like a Christmas tree with various brightly coloured spirits. A scattering of dusty tables filled the rest of the sparse floor space. At each table there were a couple of padded chairs, an ashtray and a few beer mats. Very little work had gone into decorating the pine walls. There was one feeble attempt, consisting of a pair of deer antlers with old west style lamps either side of it. This was the only light source in the place as there were no windows except for the one in the front door. It made for very unpleasant evenings for Max, working in a gloomy smoky room, while lecherous men drooled over her every time she passed their table. God how happy she felt knowing that she would never have to do it again.

As Max slid up on one of the waiting stools she could hear Alec muttering as he knelt examining his boots. "Goddamn shit on my shoes two days in a row", had been all she could make out. Laughing to herself, she proceeded on with the mission objective.

"Yo Sam, are you in", she called causing Alec to jump, banging his head off the counter.

"Ow! Jesus Max, a little warning would have been nice", he cried rubbing his head. Max looked at him and grinned, feeling rather pleased with herself. Alec was wearing the same outfit he had on yesterday. Probably travelling light she thought, result of Manticore training no doubt.

Max had chosen to dress herself according to her new cheery mood, going with figure hugging blue jeans and a red sleeveless top. She then topped all this off with her black leather jacket, something she hadn't worn since Terminal City. Smiling, Max let a rush of excitement wash over her again. Sure things weren't perfect, you can't have everything after all, but she was going to see Logan again; a man she had believed dead for the past year. It was a belief that had torn at her mercilessly each and every day. That was over now and Max was moving forward into the light.

"Sam", she called out again. There was still no reply. "Damn you lard-ass", Max said softly to herself.

"Where do you think he is?" Alec asked while massaging one of his cheeks with his tongue.

"I don't know, probably out back taking a dump or something." Alec's face curled up in disgust at the suggestion.

"Tell me he doesn't", he said pleading with Max to save him from such a horrid thought.

"I'm afraid so Alec, the people here ain't that big on hygiene. Why do you think I live so far from the town?"

"Oh god that's disgusting, what a filthy bastard." Alec began shaking his head trying to dislodge the unpleasant images that were now building in his mind.

"Yeah I know. The man's a complete pervert as well." Max paused before considering their next move. "We should probably hang here for a while. Sam should be back soon." She sounded impatient as she spoke, probably because she just wanted to get out of here and back to Seattle as soon as humanly possible. Alec began tapping his fingers on the counter revealing his impatience as well.

"Do you think he would mind if I got myself a drink?"

"I'll get it", Max said hopping off her stool and over the counter with graceful ease. "After all I haven't quit yet."

"Great, I'll have a scotch, no ice."

"Yes sir".

Max began to pour his drink, grabbing a grubby glass from beneath the bar in one hand and a random bottle of scotch in the other. She spun the bottle round her hand before proceeding to pour the brown liquid into it's new home.

"Wow", Alec said resting his arms on the counter, "you wouldn't be one of those transgenic freaks I keep hearing about. I mean with skills like that…"

Max laughed; it felt good being around Alec and that dry sense of humour of his. Smiling had been so foreign to her that it actually hurt to do it so often. Maybe she should ease herself back into the habit. This thought only caused her smile to broaden. Things certainly seemed to be on the up. She didn't want to be selfish, but after all she had been through in her life, surely she deserved a little happiness. Both her and Logan did, even Alec when it came to it. Max often forgot that he too had been hit hard by what had happened at Terminal City. Best not go back there, Max thought, guiding her mind to brighter topics.

"So Alec, how did you find out Logan was alive?"

"Well…promise you wont get girly on me or nothing like that", Alec replied, holding his hands up. Max looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Just promise."

"Fine…I promise."

"Well I kind of just phoned Asha. Turns out she has been keeping an eye on him. It was really rather simple when you think about it." Alec laughed nervously as if he half expected Max to beat him senseless.

The news did vex Max somewhat. Asha was a pretty blonde who was a member of some freedom fighting gang called S1W. She had spent a lot of time crusading with Logan while Max was banged up in Manticore, presumed dead. She knew that Asha had a crush on Logan and this had brought the green-eyed monster out of Max on numerous occasions. She could even feel the little beast surfacing now. Still it was how simple it had been for Alec to find out that really got to her. How come she hadn't thought of it? All those months, it would have been so easy to just pick up a phone. Surely if Max cared, and she knew she did, then she would have made at least a small attempt to find out whether the object of her affection was alive or not.

Noticing Max had gone quiet, Alec immediately knew why.

"Look Max, it was easy for me to call cos I hadn't had my entire life torn apart. I mean yeah it affected me, what went down that day, but for you it was different. Hell I thought Logan was dead, I only phoned a couple of weeks back cos I found doctor Dave and thought I should at least check."

"Yeah but…" Max's voice was quiet.

"No Max, no buts! Look you needed time to grieve, for Cindy, for sketch, hell for everyone. Fact is you thought Logan was dead and it fucked you up. There is no shame there."

Alec's words began to make sense now. It wasn't like Max had spent the last year partying. She had tortured herself every night, even considered suicide. No, Alec was right, she needed time to mourn. Now that she knew Logan was alive, and that the virus could be cured, the only thing she wanted was to be with him…but then what of Asha?

Alec downed his scotch before looking at Max again. She was pouting and her eyes flicked form side to side. He shook his head, amused that he could read her so easily.

"You're worrying about Logan and Asha", he said confidently.

"No", Max lied.

"Well you shouldn't worry, there's nothing there. Apparently he has been living like a ghost since you left, even gave up Eyes Only." Alec tossed his glass Max as he spoke. She in turn filled it before sending it back to him. Alec continued:

"When Asha told him about you and the virus, he actually broke down in tears. I knew the guy was soft but damn!"

"He's not soft" Max said, scowling at Alec. Her mind turned back to the fact that Logan knew she was alive. Since she thought he was dead, it never occurred to her that he might have been suffering she just as she was. Giving up Eyes Only was a big thing; she knew how much it meant to Logan. She couldn't help but feel a little good about it though; he showed how much he cared about her. Max felt a warmth rise inside herself. Maybe, just maybe, things could work out for them.

"So do you think he will be glad to see me?" Max asked.

"Are you for real? Probably gonna be waiting with a ring in hand and down on one knee." Alec was joking at first but when he saw that Max actually liked the idea; he quickly tried to take a more serious tone.

Together the pair of them waited for another quarter of an hour. Max knew something was up. Sure this shit hole of a town was quiet but never this quiet. Usually people would be walking about, doing their shopping or going for a drink. Alec's watch said it was twelve in the afternoon; Sam should have been here ages ago, he was never this late. It was chillingly quiet and a cold wind snaked up Max's neck causing her to shudder. All her enhanced sense told her something was wrong. She turned to Alec.

"Something's not right", she said as Alec downed his second scotch.

"What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Max hopped over the bar and proceeded outside. What greeted her paralysed her with a sickening sense of fear and disgust.

There piled high in the mud, was the entire population of the town. Their broken, contorted bodies stacked one on top of the other.  The puddles underneath them now ran red as their collective blood flow infected the surrounding platform for their gruesome showcase. It seemed unreal; they hadn't been here before so who had put them there? Who could have done this?

"I've been looking for you 452." The voice was deep and came from behind her. Max spun round to see a man standing on top of the Watering Hole. Dressed smartly in a buttoned up, flowing black trench coat and black businessman like trousers, he was wiping blood from his hands. He appeared to be middle-aged, his face showing a lot of wear and tear and his dark hair was being battered about in the wind. There was an unmistakeable menace surrounding him that sent more shivers down Max's spine. One man had done all this? Just one!

Alec suddenly appeared outside the bar, stopping as he saw the grisly scenery behind Max.

"Holy shit Max, what…" was all he could say before he was interrupted.

"Well greetings, you must be…oh crap to it! I don't know who you are and I don't much care so how about you just keep your mouth shut", the stranger said before he effortlessly jumped from the roof down to the ground between Max and Alec.

"Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Gray." He bowed as he spoke. He rose and stared Max right in the eyes.  She could feel him as he bore all the way down to her core causing her to freeze with fear.

"I shall be your undoing", he continued grinning with a perfect set of white teeth.

Before she knew what had happened, Max felt a crack on her jaw, it broke immediately on impact. She then found herself sailing through the air before gravity brought her back to earth with a thud. She lay there numb in the thick sticky mud. She then heard Alec cry out before there came the sound of wood and glass shattering. Max's head throbbed as she tried to refocus her vision, now blurred and spotted with colour. Suddenly Gray was towering over her, a dark silhouette against the murky sky.

"Is this it", he said mockingly, laughing at her. "How pathetic you are! I wonder what shall I do with you?" Max knew she was done for, that one blow had wiped her out. She was completely at the mercy of this Gray. She could taste the blood now as it ran relentlessly from her bottom lip. Gray looked at her while stroking his chin, deciding her fate.

"Fuck it", his voice fierce as he lifted his boot above her head, the mud and blood dripping onto her bruised face. He then brought it down, crashing into Max's face. Her last thoughts had been of Logan before…nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to my few fans out there, wont be an update for a little while cos like I have to get a job! Hahahaha that sounds so weird. Also I would like to take this opportunity to credit Ali Bannatyne for providing me with the word "broke" in chapter 2 so thank you Ali. Anyways don't worry will be back as soon as possible so keep it real and keep it dark…or something way better than that :D


	5. It's All About Her

**Chapter 5: It's all About Her**

****

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this city. I realise that this is the first you have heard from me in along time and for this I apologise. Unfortunately this is not a return to arms for Eyes Only; tonight I address one particular young woman. I will not use names, she know who she is. Please, if you are listening, come home…I need to see you. At the very least let me know that you are ok. I want you to know that I miss you and that I…well I want you back. Thank you for listening, peace out."

That was it; Logan had played his last card. He hadn't wanted to broadcast his plea across the nation, but his network of contacts had so far not even found the slightest trace of Max's whereabouts. Lounging back in his leather chair, Logan knew he had done the right thing. What else could he do? His mind and body were withering away as he put himself through daily rituals of torment, obsessing over Max and the fact that he didn't even know if she was alive let alone where she was. This was his last hope; hopefully Max had seen the message and would contact him in the next few days. If not then he would be done, he knew he couldn't take the pain of another failure. The end was near, one way or another.

Logan turned his computer off and, with a bottle of scotch in hand, staggered across to a battered brown armchair that sat next to a large Victorian style fireplace. The fire was dying and so Logan reached across and grabbed a log from a wicker basket that sat next to a second armchair across from his. He placed the log on the remaining embers and the flames immediately came to life, licking and curling around the log's mass. Feeling a warm glow on his face, Logan sat back and closed his eyes. She must have seen it, he thought, that broadcast had gone out to the entire nation. Anyone who had been watching TV at the time would have had their viewing pleasure interrupted for the sake of his troubled heart. That didn't matter to Logan of course, finding Max was all he cared about now. He took a sip of his scotch and felt the liquid burn as it washed down his throat.

Reaching into the pocket of his unwashed cream trousers, Logan fished out a worn photograph. Leaning forward he stared at it intently. There she was right in front of him, like a ghost from his past staring right back into his sad eyes. A solitary tear ran down his cheek, splashing on the wooden floor as it fell to earth. "I love you", he said quietly. Logan finished his scotch and wiped his eyes before falling back into the chair letting it engulf his aching body. He clutched the picture of Max tightly to his chest. There was no sound except for the gentle crackling of the fire and the heavy sound of his breathing. "I love you Max", he said again before finally his mind gave in and he drifted off to sleep.

"Logan", a gentle voice snaked into his head. "Logan are you ok?"

"What?" he murmured back, still half asleep. He then felt an arm on his shoulder, gently shaking him, encouraging him to wake. Opening his eyes, he saw the slim figure of Asha standing in front of him.

"Hey, the door was open so I let myself in."

"What time is it?" Logan stifled a yawn, his body still trying to catch up to the fact that it was awake.

"It's just gone past ten", Asha replied before sitting in the opposite armchair. Logan slowly sat up, feeling a stinging pain crawl up his side; an unfortunate side effect of being shot twice. Rubbing his eyes clean of the remnants of sleep, Logan looked across at Asha. She was sitting forward, her hands clasped in front of her. She had dresses casual as usual, wearing a red hooded top and black combat trousers that were worn at the bottom from dragging on the floor. Her hair was longer, now reaching down to her shoulders, and it seemed to be paler. Her face hadn't changed though, still quietly innocent in its beauty.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked. Looking at her feet, Asha seemed reluctant, as if she had a secret she wasn't willing to share.

"Asha?" Logan tried to encourage her. She looked up, her eyes catching his.

"Its more what I can do for you", she said at last.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about Max."

The sound of her name caused Logan to jolt upright, the glass that had been resting in his lap now spilling onto the floor. It didn't break, just landing with a thud before rolling toward the fireplace, which was now providing the only light as night had set in. Logan tried to calm himself before he spoke:

"What about Max?"

"I know where she is."

Logan's mind suddenly came alive at this news, every sense now awake and alert eager to obtain the knowledge he craved day in and day out. His face now deeply interested in what she had to say; Asha decided to continue.

"She's currently living in a small town called Greenough, its just south of the Canadian border."

"How do you know this?" Logan inquired, now desperately trying to stop hope from taking over completely. He was just too used to things going wrong and would not allow himself to be exposed to the pain of disappointment again.

"Alec phoned me…"

"Alec?" Logan interrupted, a little confused.

"Yeah Alec's known where Max has been since they left Terminal City." This news caused a swell of anger in Logan and a little jealousy bubbled up with it.

"The why the hell didn't he say something earlier!" he cried.

"Because he thought you were dead", Asha replied calmly anticipating this response. "I'm sorry Logan, but they all thought you were dead…even Max. Why do you think she hasn't contacted you yet? Alec said she's been living like a recluse under the false belief that everyone she cares about is either gone or…dead."

Logan ran a hand through his thick hair. Max thought he was dead. Max thought he was dead; he ran the thought through his head once more. He had always considered this as a possibility, he even sometimes thought he was dead, but to hear it out loud made it a matter of fact. He let out a long, deep sigh.

"Look it doesn't matter now. Fact is, Alec knows where Max is and he's going to bring her home." Asha said, trying to ease Logan's mind.

"Well if Alec thought I was dead, why did he call you? Fishing for a date?" Asha let out a small laugh.

"No he wanted to know whether you were in fact dead."

"Why?" Logan was confused again.

"He's found a doctor, well scientist, who can cure Max of the virus that's bugged you guys for so long. He wanted to make sure you were alive before he told Max you know."

This news caused another surge inside Logan. Not only did he know where Max was, but the main obstacle that had kept them apart for so long could now be removed. It was as if god had finally taken notice and answered all of Logan's prayers. Feelings his body begin to tremble, Logan dropped out of the chair and onto his knees. Letting out the odd laugh, tears began to pour from his eyes in one continuous stream of relief and gratitude. It was as if all the pain from the past year was being vented from his body, his wounds releasing all the misery that had haunted him for so long. There was nothing now but the sheer euphoria cursing violently through his veins.

Asha dropped down next to Logan and placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. Logan began to laugh, his eyes bleary and bloodshot. He wrapped his arms tightly around Asha's frail frame, burying his head in her shoulder. She welcomed him and slowly rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

This was the one place that Asha wanted to be; in Logan's arms. She loved him, but she knew his heart had always and would always belong to Max. Despite this, she had always maintained hope that maybe one day they would end up together. Some divine intervention driving him away from his beloved Max and into her waiting arms. Asha had thought that with Max gone, Logan would grow to love her. However after this past year, that hope had become a distant dream as she watched Logan become swallowed by despair. She had seen the full extent of what losing Max would do to him. Now, sitting in his arms, Asha realised that for Logan it was all about Max. She knew now that his heart and his soul belonged to one person and that no force on this earth would ever change that.

Alec had actually called Asha two weeks ago and so would probably already be with Max sharing the good news. This meant that it was entirely possible that they would arrive back in Seattle the next day. Asha decided not to share this fact with Logan, knowing full well that he would hate her for not putting him out of his misery when she first had the chance. She had wanted to tell him sooner but that part of her that struggled to maintain hope for herself and Logan had convinced her not to. Asha had finally given in though; she loved him enough to let him go.

After a few minutes, Logan pulled away from Asha. He felt a little foolish now, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry I…I just couldn't hold it in." His throat felt dry and the words seemed to stutter.

"It's ok…I understand." Asha offered a false smile to disguise the pain that her own realisation had brought.

"So, do you know when they are coming back?" Logan spoke quickly, eager to leave his moment of weakness trailing in the past.

"Possibly tomorrow or maybe the day after."

Logan's heart skipped a beat. One more night and that would be it. He didn't know what the future held for Max and himself; whether they would be together, but at least he could see her again. For one bright moment he could feel like a whole person, he could be complete.

"God I feel stupid now", Logan said, raising his eyebrow and letting a smile spread across his tired face.

"Don't be. I won't pretend that I know what you've been through this past year, but I …I know how you feel about Max and I understand."

Logan looked at Asha, "Thank you", he said placing his hand on hers. Again Asha felt the pain of unrequited love.

"It's ok", she lied, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were now building in her eyes. She knew she had to get out of here and away from Logan otherwise she was going to burst.

"Well I better be off." Asha rose to her feet and Logan followed suit.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired and there's stuff I should take care of." She moved to the door before turning back to look at Logan.

"I'm sure you two will be very happy together…god knows you deserve it."

"Thank you Asha", Logan smiled at her grateful for her support. She smiled back before opening the door and stepping out into the cold night air.

Suddenly her mobile rang. Reaching into her bag she grabbed it and answered:  "hello."

"Hey Asha", it was Alec.

"Alec…hey"

"Well did you tell him?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"How did he take? Did he jump for joy, do a little dance and you know…make an arse of himself?"

Asha let out a sigh of regret, "he started crying." Alec began to laugh.

"Oh god are you shitting me that must have been priceless!"

"Don't be such an asshole", Asha said, angered that Alec was trivialising the pain Logan had been through.

"I'm sorry it's just…never mind. Look I should arrive at Max's in the next four or five hours so we should be back tomorrow night as planned."

"Ok."

"Yeah, so tell lover boy that he should have something special waiting for our Max. I have a feeling that tomorrow may be the best day of their lives." Alec laughed again before hanging up.

Letting her heart and her arm drop, Asha spoke out loud: "Yeah, you're probably right." With that she trudged slowly into the night.

She had not been walking for more than ten minutes, when Asha felt an uneasiness creep over her. There was still a fair distance until she reached her flat and she was annoyed that paranoia had sunk in so early. It would be a horrendous journey back through the dark, litter strewn streets as anything and everything would now be a potential danger to Asha. Shaking herself down in an attempt to re-assure herself that she was just being silly, Asha proceeded onwards at a brisk pace.

After another couple of minutes, she again felt an icy chill on the back of her neck. She could swear that someone was watching her but all she had to go on was the feeling of their eyes on her body. Looking around, Asha noticed she was in a rather nasty looking alley. During the day it seemed nice enough but now, shrouded in darkness, it was extremely foreboding. Covered in grime, the path was narrow with two high rise warehouses on either side. There was the odd puddle here and there and a gentle layer of steam drifted a few feet above the ground.

Like a tunnel of doom, Asha thought to herself as she grudgingly walked forward. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Shocked, she spun around ready to defend herself from her attacker. When her eye's focused, she was relieved to see a young blonde woman and not the bald-headed, knife wielding, drooling maniac she had expected.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Asha's voice revealed her apparent relief.

"Well yes…that was the idea", the young woman replied giving her a quick smile. Asha's face tightened in confusion.

"What?" she said shaking her head. The reply Asha got was not what she had expected: the petit blonde struck her across the jaw, tearing her lip open, releasing a casual stream of blood as Asha's head snapped back. Sprawling on the ground, Asha looked up as her unlikely attacker leapt on top of her and peered into her face.

"You know bitch, you might just be what we're looking for." The woman smile again before driving her fist once more into Asha's face. This time the lights went out completely.

Back in his small house, Logan was pacing up and down with a new bounce in his step. He stopped and looked at the bottle of scotch lying next to the chair. He picked it up and smiled before putting it in the bin. The dark chapter of his life would soon be over and the next one would be a new beginning. Tomorrow he would see Max again and could tell her all the things he had wanted to say for so long. He would let her know that she was what held his soul, his entire being together and that he would never let her out of his life again. This thought filled Logan with hope. Somehow he felt that from now on, everything was going to be ok.


	6. From Here to There

**Chapter 6: From Here to There**

****

Asha felt a throbbing pain in her head as she finally returned back to consciousness. Her eyes felt like they were about to pop out of her head as she struggled to make sense of her surroundings. The foul taste of blood was still fresh in her mouth and her nose felt swollen as the warm liquid continued to ooze from the gaping cut.

Asha soon realised that she was unable to move; her hands and legs tightly bound to the small wooden chair she now found herself sitting in. She shifted a little, contemplating an attempt to free herself, but the consequent blinding pain that shot over her was enough to convince her to stop.

"Well it's good to see that you are awake," a menacingly deep voice boomed from the shadowed corner of the room. Asha's eye's flitted from side to side desperately trying to seek out her mystery companion. She now saw that she was in a small room. A light hung loosely above her head, feebly attempting to reveal the room to her clouded eyes. The room had no contents besides the chair, the concrete floor and walls were smeared in dirt and mould garnished with the odd splatter of dried blood. All this combined to create a harsh smell that stung Asha's nostrils as she took in deep breaths. It was certainly a most unwelcoming environment, the air heavy with the sickly warmth of sweat and decay coupled with the menace from the only other soul in the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude. My name is Gray." A bulky man dressed in a tight black shirt and smart black trousers emerged form the shadows giving Asha a face to put to the voice. Looking at him, Asha kind of wished he had stayed hidden. The gloom from the solitary light highlighted every groove on his face creating deep chasms that ran deep in every direction. His eyes were clouded in darkness like two random blots of ink. He looked almost unnatural as his mouth twisted into a smile.

"What is your name?" he asked expectantly.

"Asha," she replied, fear tightening its grip on her.

"Asha…hmm pretty." He smiled at her again. Asha wanted to look away but felt compelled to stare at this demon-like man, who was as captivating as he was intimidating.

"You know Logan Cale, yes?"

"Yes."

"You went to see him tonight didn't you?"

Asha nodded this time, troubled that he knew she had been round to see Logan. Was he watching her? No, she may have been a part of the S1W but surely she wasn't that important. Logan; they must have been watching Logan. Maybe they were after Eyes Only and knew that Logan was his closest informant. Then again, Eyes Only hadn't been seen in months and posed no immediate threat to anyone. Asha's mind was in frenzy as she frantically tried to figure out why she was in this undesirable position.

Gray took a few steps toward her and, with his hands behind his back, leaned close to Asha's face. The light now covered his entire person, unveiling his jet black eyes as they bore deep into her own. Asha felt the warmth of his breath as he spoke:

"All I want to know is what you told dear Mr Cale. It must have been something important to make him cry the way he did, maybe news of a loved one?"

Something clicked inside Asha's head; this Gray was after Max. He must have been watching Logan's place figuring that if the missing Max was to contact anyone then the most likely candidate would be the love of her life. Asha began to feel sick as an unwanted thought surfaced; she knew where Max was and she had an awful feeling that this monstrous man knew that. Suddenly feeling in immediate danger, Asha desperately tried to think of something to say.

"Well his grandfather just passed away and I had to pass the news onto him cos I was staying at the hospital while he got some rest. They were very close." Asha's voice betrayed herself as uncertainty echoed in her tone. Gary chuckled to himself as he slowly paced away from her, his footsteps reverberating around the empty room.

Without warning, his arm emerged from behind his back, his hand brandishing a thick lead pipe. Asha had no time to prepare for the imminent impact as in one fluid motion Gray brought the pipe crashing into her left knee.

All she could do was scream in pain as she felt her knee shatter, fragmenting into dozens of pieces. Then like a rush of water down a sink, the pain travelled up her leg all the way to her head, ripping and tearing at her nerves as it moved. It was unbearable, Asha moaned in agony as the initial shock passed and she was free to feel the full extent of the damage. Letting her head droop, Asha felt like a child as tears began to flood from her eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Gary spat, "you tell me the truth or I will break every fucking bone in your body!"

"Please," Asha pleaded trying to reason with a man who obviously didn't care.

"I'm telling the truth," she sobbed.

Gray thrust his face into hers, his eyes raged at her as he hissed: "Do you think that you matter to me? Do you think that I would have the slightest problem bleeding you dry? You are nothing to me, just an insignificant bug waiting to be put out of its misery. Another wretch who should know that I exist to be feared."

Asha couldn't control the tears as they washed with the blood from her earlier wounds. She did not want to betray Logan but this was at odds with her own natural instinct to survive. A battle of right and wrong now raged fiercely within her. She knew she had to make a choice, but at what cost?

Gray pulled away from her and looked disgusted as he began to pace up and down the room, twirling the pipe in his hands as he chewed on is lip. Impatience was getting the better of him. He didn't plan on being so forward, so…out of control. Regaining his composure, he turned his attention back to a whimpering Asha.

"Well I tell you what; I'll help you out shall I? You see I think you were informing Logan of the whereabouts of a certain young lady, a lady most precious to him." He stopped, again looking Asha up and down. He could sense something about her, a feeling brought forth by the mention of Logan Cale. Gray laughed to himself as he realised that this poor girl had feelings for Logan as well.

"Just as Logan is special to you," he added. Again Gray came toward Asha and crouched in front of her. His face was less intense as before and had softened remarkably.

"If you tell me the news you shared with him, then I will let the poor bastard live. You see, if I don't get what I want from you then I shall have to obtain it from him. Now believe me when I say that, for Logan, things will be far worse, after all he is not as pretty as you are."

Gray was confident with his words, convinced he had struck upon a weakness.

"If I tell you…will you kill me?" Asha's voice was meek as she spoke. Gray let out another deep laugh.

"No, I will only kill 452…you may live. Hey, maybe then you and Logan can be together."

Against all that was good inside of her, Asha gave in. She couldn't take anymore, she wasn't some genetically enhanced super soldier, she was just an ordinary girl and this was more than she could stand.

"She's in a town called Greenough. It's just shy of the Canadian border." Asha felt like she condemning herself to hell, but she didn't want to die; not now and not like this. At least this way she could spare Logan from this beast.

Rising to his feet, Gray looked distinctly pleased with himself. Smiling he reached behind his back and pulled an automatic pistol from the back of his trousers. Asha had no time to form a final thought, to beg for forgiveness as the bullet entered her forehead, burrowed its way mercilessly through before exploding in a devastating shower of red out of the back. Once a beautiful figure, Asha was now limp, lifeless and lost to the world.

"Another lamb to the slaughter," Gary said as the door behind him opened and Jess stepped through.

"Damn Gray, I thought I was gonna get this one," she muttered upon inspection of Asha's bloodied corpse.

"I'm gonna leave for Greenough immediately, I don't want to be late for my date with destiny. I wonder what 452 is like; I hope she gives me a challenge. Anyway I want you to stay here, clean up this mess and then keep an eye on Logan. If it turns out that bitch was lying then I want you to get the information out of him."

Jess nodded as Gray turned and left. With a sigh she moved towards Asha. She was a pitiful sight; slumped in the chair, now surrounded by a dark pool of blood.

"I'm sorry," Jess whispered as it began to rain, beating relentlessly on the roof, nature mourning another of her needlessly lost innocents.


	7. Awake

**Chapter 7: Awake**

****

Max slowly opened her eyes. For some reason they felt like they had never been used before as a burning ache washed over as she struggled to see. There was nothing and Max felt very alone as she blinked vigorously in an attempt to reintroduce herself to her own senses.

Where was she? Max was confused, her mind a jumble of nonsense. Everywhere she looked she could see nothing but a thick darkness that stretched for eternity. It didn't make any sense; Max knew who she was but she had no idea where she was and more importantly, how she got here.

Slowly rising to her feet, Max dusted herself off. Despite the initial dilemma with her eyesight, she felt perfectly normal. Scanning her surroundings, Max tried desperately so see something, anything, other than blackness. It was no use though, she couldn't even see herself as she held her hands to her face.

"Hello," Max's voice echoed through the deserted void. There was no answer. Reluctantly Max decided to make a move, gingerly raising her right leg and stretching it forward. She was relieved when it met with solid ground.

"Max," a voice came from behind her. Recognising it immediately, Max spun round to see Logan standing in a brilliant stream of white light. After her eye's adjusted to the much appreciated light, Max could see that Logan was smiling, his arms reaching out to her.

"Logan!" she cried as she raced towards him, no longer concerned about where she was. Just as she was about to fall into his arms, Max found herself passing straight through Logan and then hitting the ground hard. Shocked, she rolled over so that she was again facing Logan. He wasn't smiling anymore, his mouth now twisted in pain.

Max could only watch as a small patch of blood appeared on Logan's chest, gradually getting bigger as the dull liquid cascaded down his front like a gruesome waterfall. His eyes bulged as the scything sound of metal tearing flesh intensified to an audible level.

"No!" Max cried in horror as Logan's now limp body fell carelessly to the ground in a heap. His blood spilt across the lit up floor, lapping its way around Max's feet.

Now a different figure stood before her and Max found that she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried; she was powerless, hopeless and alone.

"Gray?" she said, identifying Logan's killer. The man smiled as he nodded slowly, his eye's burning red with rage.

He took a step toward her but still Max couldn't move a muscle. She could see the bloodied knife in his hand and began to panic as the blood dribbled off his hand down to the ground.

"You know my name, but do you know who I am?" Gray asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Max replied as she tried, in vain, to move even the slightest inch. Gray laughed hoarsely.

"I doubt that you even know yourself, let alone who I am." His deep voice mocked her as he came closer, now standing above her unmoving form.

"I am you in a sense," he continued.

Max felt intrigued as she fought back the fear that was welling inside of her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I am what you see in the mirror, a reflection so to speak. Yet, at the same time I am everything that you are not."

"So who are you?" Max persisted.

"Alec," he replied.

"…What?"

"Max, it's me Alec."

As if surfacing from an eternity under water, Max bolted upright air rushing out of her lungs in one huge gasp. Her face now felt sore and swollen and her jaw creaked as she adjusted it form side to side. Taking in her surroundings, Max realised she was back in her house in the post-pulse town of Greenough. Gently massaging her jaw, she remembered Gray effortlessly kicking her ass. She let out a groan as the feeling of his boot crashing into her face crept over her. That was the last thing that happened before…she struggled to recall what had just passed. The eternal darkness, Logan dying and Gray's cryptic words: all were now beginning to fade from her memory.

"Max are you ok?" Alec's voice came from her left. She turned to face him; he didn't look too good. A deep gash ran along his temple and there were various cuts and bruises scattered around his cheeks and jaw. His hair was not it's usual perky self and now just hung loosely around his head. He looked concerned, not surprising considering that an entire town was dead and two X-5's had just had their asses handed to them by one guy.

"You look like shit," Max croaked, her throat sore. Alec grinned before reaching under the bed and retrieving a large piece of reflective glass, no doubt recovered from the Watering Hole. He held it up so that Max could examine her own injuries. Her Jaw was like one big bruise down the left side and there was also substantial swelling around her mouth. A deep cut ran vertically down her bottom lip and was crusted with dried blood. To make things worse, her nose had been broken and was now flat and heavily bruised and cut. Hopefully her superior transgenic healing powers would fix this and so it wouldn't have too great an effect on her social life. Still it hurt like hell.

"I am what you see in the mirror," Gray's words resurfaced from the far reaches of Max's mind. In that case, she thought, you're a battered girl concerned about her looks and whether it will matter to a man you love and adore who you believed to be dead for the past year. Smiling, Max's mind trailed back to whatever it was that she had just been through; what she could best describe as a dream. If that was the case, then Gray's words had no relevance; Max had just conjured them up in her head. The problem was that it felt distinctly real: the darkness, Logan, Gray, all of it felt somehow familiar to Max as if it had already happened or something. All this thinking wasn't helping her splitting headache and so Max decided to save it for when she felt better.

Letting herself fall back on her bed, Max closed her eyes and drifted home to Seattle. If it hadn't been for Gray then she would already be there now; resting in Logan's arms while sitting next to a roaring fire having just gorged themselves on a ludicrously delicious dinner. Max let out a small sigh of pleasure causing Alec to stare at her a little disturbed.

"So that's how you get your rocks off is it? Getting your ass kicked." Alec's voice suggested that he was being serious. Opening one eye, Max peered at his face. She couldn't help but be amused at the ridiculous look he was wearing; one eyebrow arched, his face wrinkled in a mixture of confusion and disgust. He sort of looked like a dried plum, albeit a beaten up one.

Deciding not to dignify his question with a response, Max returned to Logan's arms. She felt safe as if nothing could touch her; it was just her and Logan alone together. Max could almost feel his fingers running through her hair and the electric tingle when his skin touched her face. It was a calm sense of euphoria and she felt at ease. Suddenly and without warning, Max jolted upright, a rush of pain coming over her head a she did so.

"Oh my god Alec, what about Dave! I mean Gray killed everyone…what about Dave…the cure…" Max's voice trailed off as she saw Alec's face drop. It was like someone was draining all the hope and joy from her body and she now felt sick with sorrow again.

"I'm sorry Max…he's dead." Alec sounded genuinely upset, that could only mean one thing to Max: the cure was lost and with it any chance of her and Logan ever being together how she had imagined all those days alone.

The news was almost enough to shatter her heart. After what had just happened today, Max only wanted to be in one place; in Logan's arms, to be able to hold him and find comfort in his touch. That bastard Gray had torn it all away from her, she had been so close and now it was out of her reach lost forever.

"Look on the bright side," Alec said, "at least he finished that cure of his before he snuffed it."

Max shot Alec a look that suggested she was about to rip him apart. "What!" she raged.

"He finished the cure. That Gray must have come back here after he kicked our asses, found poor Dave and killed him. Doesn't make much sense but that's the way I figure things happened." Alec stopped a moment, noticing the look of disdain on Max's face. Feeling a little nervous he decided it might be best to keep talking, make amend s for whatever it was he had done wrong.

"Anyways, look it's in that syringe on the table next to you. Damn Max, I thought your eyesight was good, I mean its bright yellow for fuck's sake."

Max didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she picked up the miracle she had been waiting for. She didn't really know Dave and had thought he was a bit of an idiot, but, after seeing the gift he had left for her, Max felt a pang of regret now that the poor man was dead.

But you sounded like…" Max turned to Alec, her voice trembling.

"Yeah I know, I just figured you would be upset cos like Dave is you know…dead." Alec seemed a lot more cheerful now. "Go on, try it out," he urged.

Turning back to the syringe, Max proceeded to pat her arm until a nice healthy vain rose through the skin. She then slowly injected the vibrant liquid. She waited, half expecting to start glowing or floating or something else extraordinary.

"I don't feel any different, maybe it hasn't worked," Max's pessimistic streak began to shine through.

"Should have known you'd be like this; you just can't accept good things happening to you can you Max? Look it's getting late so perhaps we should head back to Seattle, then you and Logan can test the cure together. Now, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Max replied smiling.

Before they left, Max and Alec decided to burn the town of Greenough to the ground. With everyone dead, the town itself was just waiting to be put out of its misery, its reason for existence stolen like the lives of its occupants. As they left a cloud of smoke rose up above the horizon and the once clear air was now thick with the stench of burning death. Max felt sick, she was supposed to be used to death and what it meant, but today was different. The people of Greenough may have been a little backwards, but they didn't deserve to die.

Night had set in by the time they got clear of Greenough. Alec was driving Dave's small red car while Max sat in the uncomfortably hard passenger seat. Now that she had time to think, Max began to reflect upon the days events. It was only now that she realised just how lucky she and Alec were to be alive. Gray had slaughtered an entire town, Dave included, in fact he had left her and Alec and then killed Dave. I t didn't make sense, from what Max could gather Gray had come to kill her specifically and yet she was the only one left alive, well besides Alec but he hardly counted.

"So who do you think this Gray guy is?" Alec's voice interrupted her chain of thought.

"I don't know," Max replied still staring blankly at the far off horizon.

"He wanted you didn't he?"

Max nodded: "Yeah can't think why though."

"Cos you're the hero and all the mean guys want a crack at the hero." Alec gave her a quick grin before turning his attention back to the narrow road.

"Yeah and he was one mean son of a bitch." Max sounded distant, her mind troubled by the display of strength and speed put on for her benefit by the mysterious Gray. Just what the hell was he? Could he be a transgenic? What did he want with her? Why hadn't he killed her and Alec? Would he be coming back?

Max's head began to spin with the lack of answers to the endless stream of questions. She looked out across the countryside, now coated in a husky silver as the moon emerged from the departing rain clouds. The surrounding tree's looked like mythical beasts as they swayed in the gentle breeze and the grass still glistened with the remnants of rain. Everything seemed so peaceful and this helped sooth Max's frenzied mind. At least she would be with Logan soon and with any luck, Dave's cure would have worked so they could be together properly. Then she would deal with Gray, she would get the bastard back for what he had done not only to her, but to all those people he had needlessly killed. It didn't matter how tough he thought he was; Max was going to bring him down and take great pleasure in doing it.

Shall I wake you when we get there?" Alec asked, noticing Max slipping to sleep.

"Yes please," she murmured, grateful for the chance to rest.


	8. Reunion for Two

**Chapter 8: ****Reunion**** for Two**

****

It must have been about two in the morning by the time Alec pulled up outside a slum like house. The rain had finally stopped but the damage had been done; mini-streams rushed along the sides of the pavement, gathering pace and picking up bits of stray litter before they disappeared down the drain. Cracks on the road were now filled with water and looked like small ponds. The car windows were steamed and sprinkled with little droplets of rain and a light fog had descended upon the sleepy city.

Alec let out a sigh as he noticed the carcass of Terminal City rising up above the grey horizon. What an idiot; Logan had chosen to setup shop were he could be reminded each day of what happened all that time ago. Alec wasn't too surprised though, he always kind of figured Logan would be the sort to torture themselves about everything that went wrong in their lives, even things they had no control over.

Alec looked over to the passenger side where Max sat sleeping. She had fashioned herself into a little ball, her legs tucked into her body and her arms clamped around them. Her breathing was a little hoarse but she seemed peaceful. Thankfully the damage to her face had been drastically reduced. The bruise on her jaw had all but disappeared and by some miracle her nose seemed perfectly normal, no evidence to suggest it had been broken. Her lip was still cut, but even that was healing at an unnatural rate.

Although he would never admit it out loud, Alec had always been amazed by Max's abilities. They were, unfortunately, far superior to his own. He no longer felt bitter about it though. Sure he and Max had had their differences in the past but that's what it was: history. He now considered her a close friend; someone he could depend on which, in this day and age, was something to be treasured.

Looking in the car mirror, Alec wished he had Max's ability to heal; his own face still a battered mess of cuts and bruises. It took a lot to scare Alec, but that Gray had achieved the feat without a problem. Alec's mind reluctantly replayed his encounter with the savage man-monster.

He had watched in staggered disbelief as Gray effortlessly took Max out of the game in one fluid movement. He had rushed to help her but all he got for his trouble was a brick like fist in the gut that caused him to slump instantly to his knees. Gray had then struck him with a right uppercut that sent him hurtling through the closed door of the watering hole, the splintered wood and glass tearing through his clothes ripping at his tender flesh. That had been it for Alec, he awoke a few hours later and was relieved to find Max alive.

Dragging himself back to the present, Alec decided it was time to wake the sleeping princess and reunite her with her prince. Gently, partly out of fear of the repercussions, Alec shook Max gently by the arm trying to coax her awake. Moaning, she pawed at him like a cat with a ball of string.

"Come on Max, we're here." Alec spoke softly.

"I don't want anymore cheese, Logan can you pass me the whipped cream." was Max's response.

Alec doubled back in his seat, a look of abject horror scrawled on his face. Max began to giggle before muttering something about hitting the right spot.

That was it; Alec grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to violently shake her awake. Startled, Max swung her right arm in defence, catching Alec in the face.

"Jesus Max, that was my eye!" He cried, furiously rubbing at his supposed injury.

"What?" Max said confused as to what was going on.

Alec looked at her with mild fascination; Max felt like she was on naked display and so tightened her arms defensively around her body.

"Alec…what?" She clenched her beautiful features into a grimace. Alec stared at her another moment before answering:

"Its nothing, I just never knew you were such a…"

"Such a…"

"Well I hate to say it."

"What?"

"A slut," Alec finished.

Exasperated, Max punched him hard on the arm, pleased that a look of pain exploded on his face.

"I'm sorry," he cried, "but you have been talking absolute filth all the way here." Alec decided to bend the truth, a sort of payback for the dead arm he was now trying to resuscitate.

"Alec shut up…I was not." Max cried unimpressed.

"I'm telling you were all like, Oh Logan there that's it and oh aren't you a big…"

Max decided to cut him short by striking him on the arm again. Alec huddled up in his seat, a little annoyed that his hard work at bringing his arm back to life was now set back a few more minutes. Alec offered a truce with a cheeky smile which she accepted with a grin of her own; it was time to attend to more pressing matters.

"Is this it?" Max asked casting an eye across the cracked litter coated street that lay before her. Most of the surrounding houses seemed uninhabited and were lying on their death beds begging for the bulldozer to put them out of their misery. The street lamps that lined the pavement were all broke except for the one that lingered aimlessly outside Alec's window. It was pretty inept at its task; only producing a few feet of orange glow, seemingly afraid to venture to far from its source.

Max's heart sank a little as she too noticed the dark silhouette of Terminal City. "Rest in peace," she said softly to herself in quiet remembrance of her fallen friends.

"Its right there," Alec said stretching his arm across Max's front, pointing at the gloomy house on her left.

Max turned to look upon her destination. It wasn't that pretty. Like the rest of the houses on the street, Logan's was probably built before the pulse as it had that typical suburban look to it. Made from a crumbling brick, the house had two floors one sitting uneasily atop the other. A dim light came from the bottom floor window positioned to the left of the green front door. A small gravelled path led up to the door and there was unattended, bushy grass on either side of it turning it into a sort of jungle trail.

This place was a far cry from Logan's previous residence; a lush apartment in the richer part of Seattle. It didn't matter to Max though; as long as Logan was inside this dump then it was perfect.

"Well I guess this is it." Max sounded distant, turning her attention back to Alec as she spoke. He gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Look, I'm gonna try hook up with Asha, leave you two guys alone. Let me know if the cure works…tomorrow of course."

"Yeah," Max nodded, "thank you Alec." She reached across and gave him a tight hug. Alec winced a little; Gray probably broke a few ribs as well.

"Can't be a bastard all my life," he said relishing the warm feeling that he now held inside of him, the kind of warmth you get from helping a friend…it felt good.

Max laughed and turned to leave the car, she paused half way out the door:

"How do I look?"

This time Alec laughed. "You look fine, don't you worry. Hurry up; Logan will be waiting and Max…" She turned to face him, "I hope you two...well you know." She gave him a knowing and appreciative nod before stepping out the car.

The air outside was cold and bracing but it still maintained a distinct freshness. Max took a moment to accustom herself with the familiar city atmosphere, sucking in deep breaths. She felt a little reluctant, unsure about what to say when she was again in the presence of the man she loved. Max turned to see Alec in the car, he was encouraging her to go inside. Shaking her head, Max proceeded up the gravel path, feeling it crunch and separate under her weight.

Upon reaching the door, Max saw that there was no doorbell or knocking apparatus. Stealing a glance at the lit window, she quickly inspected her appearance. Alec was right, from what she could make out her wounds had mostly healed. Quite remarkable, she thought, fairly surprised at how quickly they had healed. In fact if she had time to think it over properly, Max would have realised that such recovery was nigh on impossible – even for a powerful X-5.

Max again felt a little awkward; like she was going out on her first date. She looked down at her clothes: tight fitting black jeans, a red turtle neck jumper and her black leather jacket. Look fine; smell fine, everything is go. Taking a deep breath, Max slowly and quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

For every minute that passed in real time, a year had passed in Logan's time. He had woken this morning feeling better than he had in ages. Granted there had still been one minor problem; something had been bothering Asha the night before. He had wanted to help at the time, but he had been too wrapped up in the jubilant news that Max was well and coming back to Seattle.

As the day trundled on at a very sluggish pace, the niggling feeling of guilt soon deserted Logan, diluted by Max's imminent return. Although Asha did not actually guarantee that Max would be back tonight, Logan had convinced himself that she would be. The afternoon had been spent cooking dinner and cleaning the house, the evening spent concerned that Max had not shown up and cursing that a perfectly good meal had gone to waste.

And so the hours passed and now Logan stood in the dim light of a fire, sipping on a glass of red wine. With one hand on the mantle-piece that ran along the top of the fireplace, Logan stared into the flames until his eyes began to water uncontrollably. He would then look away before doing it all over again. It was a pointless pursuit, but it kept him occupied which was his priority as the clock shouted at him: "It's past two in the fucking morning! She aint coming so just give up you love sick moron!"

Logan laughed at himself, "I'm going insane," he said out loud, shaking his head and going for another sip of wine.

"You're not the only one," came a familiar voice.

Logan froze, the glass still lingering in his mouth. It was like a distant voice form his past, a voice he had one feared he'd never hear again. With every sense on alert, Logan turned to see Max's shapely, slender figure standing in the doorway to his living room.

"Hey you," she said grinning awkwardly.

"Hey yourself," Logan replied, returning the same awkward smile.

Neither Max nor Logan had ever been too good at expressing their feelings for one another. They had always been thwarted by themselves, a sense of nervousness compounded by the fear of rejection always washed over them at the crucial moment. Of course the only times they did finally manage get the words out, they would be in the most inappropriate scenarios, usually facing an imminent disaster or something similar. The past year spent apart had done nothing but heighten the nervousness that now took over both of them.

"So how are you?" Max asked, feeling a little stupid.

"Well I've been good, how…" Logan let a laugh escape, "…how…" He couldn't hold it in any longer; Logan just started laughing, and Max realising how ridiculous they were being, joined in.

After a couple of minutes of uncontrolled hysterics, the laughter dissipated and Max and Logan returned to the troublesome task of how to get past the unusual awkwardness of this rather unique.

Taking an unsure step forward, Max caught Logan's crystal blue eyes. It was I that instant that she realised nothing had changed; her feelings were the same and she could sense he felt the same as he stared right back at her. Sod it, Max thought, may as well just dive right in.

With that Max and Logan, almost thinking in unison, raced toward each other, their bodies clashing with Max jumping onto Logan knocking him to the ground. Swept away in a sudden rush of emotion, they kissed passionately. Three years worth of feelings were now being exchanged between the two in an almost unbearably intimate moment.

Max could feel the rest of the world being sucked away until God had nothing left to look at but the two of them. Nothing else mattered in this moment of sheer bliss; not Terminal City, not the torment of the past year, not even the threat of Gray returning could worm its way into Max's perfect little world.

After an age they broke the kiss and just gazed at each other in comfortable recognition of their mutual feelings toward each other. Max waited for any signs of the virus but none appeared, her leap of faith had paid off. Letting a smile spread across her face, stretching the skin on her cheeks, Max kissed Logan again before resting her chin on his chest.

"I love you." Max spoke confidently as if she had never been surer of anything in her life.

"I love you too." Logan replied, taking in every inch of her beauty.

Finally they felt complete, each the missing part in the others life. Over the past year they had wondered in darkness, lost without each other. Fate, however, had thankfully taken pity on them. Realising its blunder, it threw them back together. Now as the minutes turned to hours, the world was at ease as the ever elusive right moment, or the right time as it were, had arrived for Max and Logan. For the fist time in a long while, no rain fell on the city of Seattle. The clouds left in a dignified silence, humbled by the power of human emotion on display. The sky was now clear and the stars, once feared to be lost for all time, twinkled proudly like diamonds for all to see.

As the last of the fog finally cleared and morning began to break, the light in Logan's bedroom window went out. Across the street Gray stood in his black trench coat quietly smoking a cigarette. His thick hair danced playfully in the gentle breeze. Blowing out a thick cloud of smoke from his nose, Gray flicked his cigarette away and thrust his hands in his deep pockets. He took one last look at Logan's place; his face bore a sadness as he spoke: "Soon…Max." He smiled weakly before he turned and walked away, leaving Logan and Max lying peacefully in each others arms. They had served their time in hell and earned their moment of happiness, but soon they would have to return and more blood would be spilt, of that Gray was certain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well yup there we go, god how I cringed writing that so I hope you all cringe as well. Chris, if you read this, don't start thinking that I have gone all romantic, when the ice-age does come I'll still be looking to save my own ass rather than going off on some futile hunt for a girlfriend who is miles away!!! Anyways hope some people are enjoying the story cos like its fun to write…even the sort of soppy bits like that. Don't worry more death and despair on the way, maybe, who knows?? Latrz


	9. Girl in the Corner

**Chapter 9: The Girl in the Corner**

****

Alec let out a heavy sigh as Asha failed to answer her phone for the fifth time. Granted it was half two in the morning, but Alec figured that would be peak time for a freedom fighter such as her. Guess not, Alec thought tossing his phone onto the empty passenger seat.

Where would he go? The question was a constant presence as Alec drove around the wet streets of Seattle with no destination in mind. He felt foreign here, like he no longer belonged. Things had changed drastically in the past year, something Asha had failed to tell him earlier, a little warning would have been nice.

Jam Pony, a messenger service where Max and Alec used to work, had long since been shut down. After the incident at Terminal City, when anti-transgenic fever was at its highest, Jam Pony had been marked as a hangout for the 'freaks' and so it needed to be eradicated. Normal, the boss, and all the messengers that had worked there, were shipped off to a prison in LA that was known as 'The Hole'. It was similar to the concentration camps used by the Nazi's during the war and it was where all the captured transgenics and transgenic supporters were taken. Once you were taken there, you would never be heard from again. To the best of Alec's knowledge, the prison was still thriving today despite the fall of admissions through its doors. It was still a shining beacon of oppression at work.

The bar where Max, Alec and their friends used to hang out, suitably named Crash, had been tarnished with the same brush as Jam Pony. Consequently it was subject to the same treatment and had been boarded up and left to rot.

Despite the anti-transgenic measures that had been applied, Alec found it remarkably easy to get around the city. Over time, people had pushed transgenics to the back of their minds. Many now falsely believed them to be an extinct race. Of course there were still conspirators who would theorise on the internet and trashy publications; suggesting that the 'freaks still walked among us', but most people disregarded such talk as hearsay. The general populous were happy in their ignorance, thankful that the abominations had been rightfully killed off.

For some reason, people seemed to feel a lot safer around the city now. As Alec journeyed, he noticed many people, both young and old, casually clambering around the streets fresh from a good night out. They didn't seem to care that an evil mugger could be round the next corner or that they could stumble across a gang war or encounter a desperate crack addict in need of a fix; it just didn't seem to occur to them.

 The scenery was far more colourful, bright neon lights advertising various forms of entertainment. The number of clubs, bars and restaurants had at least doubled since Alec was last here. All of this added a sense of normality to the décor of Seattle.

What surprised Alec the most was the police strangle hold on the city seemed to be far looser, if it was there at all. In places where there used to be checkpoints, points where a sector passes would be needed to get through, there now stood toll-booths. They were usually occupied by some disinterested security guard who would lazily wave you through after you had paid the appropriate fair. The number of officers on the streets had been downsized dramatically, and those that were roaming around were no longer the beasts of days past. Now they were more likely to give you a bag of sweets and a cuddle than beat you round the head with a knife-stick.

If Alec had the capacity to do it, he figured he would be crying right now. He was an unwelcome stranger in a place that he had learned to call home. Even though things had changed, Alec had no explanation for it. People were still poor, the place was still a mess – albeit a more colourful one – and yet somehow everyone acted like they did before the pulse. For some unknown reason, the removal of transgenics had inadvertently cured all the other ails of the world, as far as the people of Seattle were concerned anyway. It was almost as baffling as it was soul-destroying; Alec feeling his being dismantled a piece at a time. Every time he saw a beaming smile, Alec remembered his old life and he would die a little inside knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do to bring it back.

"I cant' take this shit anymore!" Alec snarled, turning into the deserted car park of a twenty-four coffee house. Killing the engine, he looked up at the bright red letters that hung loosely on top of the wooden frame: it read Bannatyne's. Alec smiled at this for some inexplicable reason. Running a hand through his hair, Alec exited the car and walked toward the homely looking shop. From what he could make out through the steamed windows, there was no one else around. That suited Alec just fine.

Stepping through the red wooden door, Alec was greeted by the jingle of a small bell and the warm smell of hot coffee and freshly baked cookies. He took a moment, closing his eyes, and allowed the friendly atmosphere to soothe his stressed and beaten body.

Shaped like a long rectangle, the right side of the shop was rowed with plastic tables and chairs each carefully spaced and positioned along the white tiled floor. On the left side sat there was a red semi-circled counter with the usual accompaniment of padded stools surrounding its perimeter. On top of the counter there were various trays displaying different cakes and biscuits. A thin layer of steam came from the coffee making instruments that sat on the shelf inside the counter.

Alec noticed a young woman sitting alone in the far corner peacefully sipping on a cup of coffee and nibbling on a blueberry muffin. Other than her the place was empty. Still staring at the girl, Alec hopped onto a stool.

"Hey any chance of some service," he cried causing the woman to look up at him. He offered her a smile but she just dismissed him. "Bitch," Alec said softly to himself.

"What can I get you sir," came a foreign sounding voice.

Alec turned and was greeted by a tall man dressed in a stained white apron and a grubby white t-shirt. His hair was a dull orange and his face and arms painted with dozens of freckles. He wore a practiced smile and his eyes seemed sleepy and distant.

"I'll have a coffee, black." Alec hoped the man would understand.

"Certainly sir," he replied, shuffling over to a silver machine. Grabbing a cup and placing it under a tube, the red haired employee struggled with the device before it purred into action.

"So…you worked here long?" Alec felt an urgent need for small talk; anything to occupy his mind.

"Oh I own the place. The names Alasdair Bannatyne." He offered a hand which Alec shook. "Just call me Ali though, everyone does."

"Well, Ali, where you from?"

"I was born in England, raised in a place called Yorkshire."

"Is that why you talk funny?" Ali nodded in response.

"So why did you come to the good old US of A?" Alec felt mildly intrigued by this odd, talkative character.

"Well an old friend of mine came out here years back. One night he rang me and told me that I had to get my arse out here cos he'd found…" Ali ushered for Alec to lean closer before continuing, "a rather potent form of marijuana."

"Ok," Alec said now rather bewildered.

"Anyways, turned out the bastard was talking total shit. He was absolutely twatted the night he phoned me you see so he hadn't a fucking clue what he was on about. Now of course I was on the first plane out here, used the last of my savings, and so I became stranded out here with no future and more importantly; no super weed. Luckily I hooked up with my uncle who owned this coffee shop. When the poor sod kicked it two years back he left it to me."

"Jesus," Alec said with genuine astonishment. "How old are you?" he added curiously.

"Only twenty-five," Ali replied handing Alec a steaming cup of black coffee. Shaking his head, Alec sipped on the black liquid.

"So what happened to you?" Ali asked pointing at Alec's bruised face.

"I fell out a tree."

"Really, shit! What the fuck were you doing in a tree?"

"Rescuing a cat." Alec smiled as he realised how close to the truth this statement was.

Ali was nodding in disbelief when the blonde woman from the corner slid up onto the stool next to Alec.

"What time is it?" She asked in a soft voice that had a slight huskiness to it.

"Three," Alec answered checking his watch.

"I got some stock taking shit to take care of. Call me if you need anything." Ali stumbled away as he spoke, disappearing into the back store room.

The strange woman lent on the counter and plunged her face into her hands despairingly.

"Been stood up?" Alec asked taking another sip of coffee.

"In a way," she replied.

"My names Alec," he offered her his hand. She raised her head and stared at him for a moment. Although she wasn't glaringly attractive, her compact features were perfectly positioned and her black streaked hair added an innocent girl ness to her stern face. Making up her mind, she accepted his invitation and firmly shook his hand.

"I'm Jess," she smiled at him weakly.

"So who were you waiting for?" Alec attempted to kick start a conversation. Jess sighed:

"A friend, he's been visiting some relatives up north and was supposed to meet me here tonight but…"

"But the idiot hasn't bothered to turn up," Alec finished for her. Jess nodded, pursing her red lips and flicking back a strand of hair that had wriggled loosed from her tight ponytail.

Jess was intrigued by this young man; not only because she found him stupidly attractive, but also because she could tell he was a transgenic, most likely an X-5. Seeing how Gray hadn't bothered to show up; Jess decided she would entertain herself with this Alec.

"So do you often go around saving cats from trees?"

"I try not to make a habit of it." Alec laughed.

"Was there something special about this cat?"

"Yeah…I owed it one."

This time Jess laughed, tilting her head down before lifting it to peer into Alec's eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's complicated and…well I'm talking shit."

"I kinda figured that," Jess played with her lip as she spoke, her mouth curled in a suggestive smile.

After a few more minutes of polite questions; each taking it in turn to find out minor details about the other, Jess decided to just get to the point.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little more…fun?"

Alec looked at Jess with raised eyebrows, a little startled at her direct approach. His mouth answered before he had time to weigh everything out.

"Sure," he said allowing her to lead him outside back into the cool air.

"What did you have in mind?" Alec asked casually observing his new companion.

"You'll see. Do you have a car?"

Alec nodded and directed her to the cramped red contraption, formerly owned by Dave but now residing in Alec's care.

"I'll drive," Jess said clambering into the driver's seat.

"Ok," Alec didn't feel like disagreeing, she sounded too enthusiastic.

Once inside the stuffy vehicle, Alec looked over at the excited Jess; he knew he was going to regret this in the morning but he needed a release of some kind. Although it was already getting gradually lighter, the night was still young and the sun wouldn't rise for a good few hours.

Starting the engine, a wicked smile spread across Jess's face.

"Hold tight," she cried, " you're in for a wild night."


	10. Day Out

**Chapter 10: Day Out**

****

After a whole night away, the rain clouds returned to Seattle with a vengeance. It had been pouring for the entire morning and wasn't about to stop now that afternoon had taken the reigns. The view from Logan's bedroom window was distorted by the countless jets of water that cut through the sleepy cityscape. Max sighed in mild contentment, her dark eyes distant as she observed the grey smudge that was her home.

Logan quietly slipped up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder. Max turned and welcomed him with a lingering kiss before turning her gaze back to the blurry mess of buildings that stretched out into the thick fog.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan whispered in her ear. Max put her hands on top of his, gently running her fingers along his smooth skin.

"I don't know, it just all feels so…"

"Weird," Logan finished, Max nodded.

"I guess I just…I don't know, it's hard to explain." Max struggled to express what she was feeling, the words present in her head but got lost on their way out her mouth.

"I'm just so grateful," she managed to say at last.

"Me too," Logan agreed.

Max turned so that she was facing him, taking in his pure eye's, his now neatly shaven stubble and his quirky spiky hair. He hadn't really changed his eyes maybe a little older; scarred by the pain he had put himself through. He was everything that she wanted and now that they were together, the fear of losing it all returned.

"Promise me you'll never leave." Max's voice croaked with the potential grief.

Logan put a hand on her face, absently wiping away the stray tear that had snuck its way down her cheek.

"I promise," he said, the words so quite they almost got swept away in the air.

Allowing herself to be absorbed into his arms, Max pressed her head against Logan's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The jubilation from the previous night gave way to the inevitable assumption that things now had to fall apart. Max's mechanism of self-preservation prevented her from accepting the fact that she had been granted a slice of happiness. Something, Gray the most likely candidate, would come and tear everything from her grasp; Max just knew it like it was preordained in the book of her life.

Running a comforting hand through Max's long black hair, Logan's mind bore the same reservations as hers did. He knew that he couldn't cope if he lost her again. However the overriding thought was that he would rather die a thousand deaths than live the rest of his life without her. Logan felt Max's body quiver as she sobbed in his arms.

"Max…I don't know what the future holds for us. To tell you the truth it's not that important."

Max pulled her head away from his chest and stared at him a little startled.

"Sorry, that must have sounded kinda bad. What I mean is that what matters most is the present and the fact that we are together now. I can't control the way things go, the only certainty I can offer you is that I will always love you. There is not a force in existence that will change that and so no matter what becomes of us…our time shared will live forever." Logan paused a moment gauging Max's reaction. She smiled through bleary eyes.

"We should just start living." She said her voice settled as she joined Logan's trail of thought.

"Yeah," Logan replied pulling her close to him, engulfing her in a tight embrace.

Max sat content at Logan's smooth pine dinner table. They had just finished a substantial breakfast and were now sitting opposite each other both threatening to burst. It was like the old days, Max thought recalling all the times she used to drop round Logan's in search of a bite to eat. The bitter-sweet sorrow from before was now replaced with a deep feeling of security and hope for the future.

Over breakfast the pair had exchanged tales of their experiences over the past year spent apart. Logan's face had been a storybook of emotions as Max recounted her run in with Gray. His features like putty as they morphed from a look of horror to one of deep rooted concern.

"So who do you think this guy is?" he asked after she finished.

"Not a clue," Max replied with a shrug. "I don't know what he is or what he wants. All I can tell you is he's way strong and vicious…and his names Gray."

"You said he had been looking for you?"

Max nodded.

"Yet he spared both you and Alec that means he might come looking for you again."

"Possibly, but I'll be ready for him next time."

Logan shot her a look, his face worried and doubtful.

"I don't know Max, he sounds a little too dangerous. I think it would be best if we could avoid another confrontation until we know a little more about him."

Max grinned. She was glad that Logan was just as cool headed as he used to be, always taking caution over every minute detail. Max was beginning to feel settled, thankful that Logan was the same person she remembered.

"Well I'm sure you'll protect me if he does show up," she said jokingly, trying out the meek role usually occupied by the female in popular films and books.

"Oh don't get me wrong, if it comes to a fight I'll be cowering behind you." Logan replied. They laughed together, a small assuring laugh that barely filled the small kitchen. Falling quiet, they took a few minutes just to look at each other, realising they weren't dreaming and marvelling at how little they had changed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Logan asked. Max looked down at herself. She had been in such a rush to leave Greenough that she had left all her belongings behind. Consequently they had gone up in flames with the rest of the town leaving her with just the clothes on her back.

"I want to go shopping, I think I'm gonna need more clothes."

"Well that's fortunate," Logan said pulling his wallet from his jeans pocket, "cos it just so happens that I'm loaded again."

An impish smile spread across Max's face, "well let's go," she said rising from her seat with an apparent urgency.

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the small shopping mall located in the richer part of Seattle. Surrounded by tall, expensive looking apartment blocks, the two floored building was crammed full of shops struggling for air. Inside the floor was a glossy pearl colour dotted with tiny specks of gold glitter. Typically tedious music resounded through the dome like structure, finding its way into people's heads and refusing to leave until they found themselves whistling along unknowingly.

A water feature sat in the middle of the bottom floor; a palm tree sitting on top of a small pile of artificial sand with clear water lapping against it's sides. It was surrounded by benches and was intended to be a point of rest for shoppers who grew weary of busying around in pursuit of needless possessions.

Usually crawling with the elite of society, the mall was rather deserted as Max hauled Logan from yet another trendy looking shop called Emondz. It had been selling little knick knacks that had Max squealing in delight while Logan stared on in blissful ignorance. They had been constantly on the move, scurrying from place to place. Max would go inside a shop, muse over its various items and then maybe – just maybe – decide to buy something.

Logan had lost interest about an hour ago and was now feeling the strain as Max had him loaded up like a donkey; bags hanging from his forearms, his hands, shoulders, even his neck. The tranquil looking beach display was becoming more and more appealing to Logan as Max quickly scouted for her next point of call. Her head flicked form side to side unaware of anything other than her objective. Logan sighed as she rushed along encouraging him to keep up.

By the time Max had finally had enough, Logan was carrying an entire new wardrobe. He had no idea of how much he had spent but his wallet was now bare. They now sat side by side on one of the heavily varnished benches listening to the water lap against the sand. A sea of bags sat at their feet as Max sipped on a coffee while Logan drank readily from a Styrofoam cup of orange juice.

Max looked like the cat that got the cream as she surveyed her handy work.

"Thank you," she said with genuine gratitude.

"It was my pleasure." Logan smiled at her warmly, the hard work and strain had all been worth it just so that he could see her happy.

"Although I have to say that I never thought of you as the type of girl concerned with looks and possessions."

"Well we all like to indulge now and again. Besides, some of it's for your benefit." Max leaned over to him, a suggestive look on her face, one which reminded Logan of the times when she would go into heat.

"Well…erm…" Logan stuttered as Max began to nibble on his ear, maybe she was on heat right now! He swallowed hard as he felt her breath tickle the side of his face.

"Maybe we should go," he said breathlessly, gathering up the bags and racing out to his trusty car, a cackling Max in tow.

Max had been expecting Alec or Asha to have called in on them by now. For all they knew the cure could not have worked and the virus had killed Logan and Max, in a fit of grief, had taken her own life. However she was glad that there had been no word from either as she sat atop Logan in a sleepy trance.

"Perhaps we should just run away somewhere new. You know somewhere where the bad guys can't get to us." Max murmured, creating a new life for them inside her head.

"Yeah but what about our responsibilities remember? Blah blah, woof woof." Logan sounded dazed as well. Max pondered his response for a moment.

"Well we don't really have responsibilities anymore. Alec told me that you'd given up Eyes Only…"

"Yeah, sort of," Logan's voice lingered as he mulled Max's idea over in his head.

"And me…well no one cares about transgenics anymore. There's been no word from Ames white and his cronies, and Manticore is no longer around to hunt me down. It would be so easy."

"What about Gray?" Logan once again took the role of the realist.

The mention of the name caused a sick feeling to boil in Max's stomach. She shifted uncomfortably, biting her bottom lip.

"He's just a bag of hot air that's had one too many steroids."

Logan laughed at her over confidence.

"So where would we go?" he asked changing the subject.

"Some where far away."

"Ok…let's do it."

"But first," Max got up and slowly walked to the entrance of the living room. Logan watched attentively as she ran her hand down the wooden door frame staring at him seductively. She smiled before disappearing upstairs, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

Logan sat a moment scanning the small room. Placing both hands on the arm rests of his chair, he pushed himself to his feet and followed Max, occasionally looking around in case anyone happened to be spying on them.

Upstairs he found Max lying on his bed lightly stroking the space beside her.

"We'll book the tickets tomorrow," she said before leaping up and pulling Logan into bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This aint the best chapter cos its kinda like an interlude before the next big event. Anyways this fiction is for Lauren, hope you are ok. Peace to all, later :)


	11. Morning After

**Chapter 11: Morning After**

****

Alec woke to the all too familiar sound of rain pounding against both brick and tile. Lying face down, his head was comfortably squashed into a thin pillow; a slither of drool had escaped his mouth and was travelling along the soft white fabric.

Memories from the night before began to re-emerge. The throbbing headache, the heavy sickness in his stomach and the scattering of bottles across the blue carpet, confirmed that Alec had indeed consumed an unhealthy amount of alcohol. The there was the nocturnal activities he had indulged in; he was, after all, lying in someone else's bed half naked. Couldn't have been that bad a night, Alec's mind re-assured itself, if only he could remember it.

Rolling over so that he was on his back, Alec sat up and looked around. He was in a small room, the walls painted a rather repulsive shade of purple. Across from the bed there was a wooden chest, clothes spilling from its half open drawers. On top of the chest sat a tacky gold mirror and various indistinguishable cosmetic products. A light was suspended from the cracked ceiling and it swayed slightly as the people upstairs went about their business with sporadic thuds.

Alec's eyes continued to trail across the floor as events gradually came back to him. He stopped at one particular patch of carpet, remembering it as the spot where he had landed after being thrust to the ground by a very petit, but very aggressive, blonde girl. Jess; that was her name, Alec breathed a sigh of relief as such information would most likely prove vital in the not too distant future.

After a further five minutes of vigorous thought, Alec's brain eventually discovered the final piece, restoring his fragmented memory. Finally he was able to assess the situation properly and decide on the best course of action. He could hear someone rustling in the other room and so he would have to think fast.

After a brief search he found his clothes in a pile to the left of the steel framed bed. Alec grabbed his black t-shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. The air was chilly in the absence of any form of heating and his body cried out for warmth. Pulling the large grey blanket around his huddled form, Alec sat shifting his toes in quiet recollection.

Jess had been unlike any girl Alec had ever met before. Upon meeting her in Bannatyne's coffee house, he had envisaged another soulless night of passion, the standard procedure in his romantic pursuits. They had both kept quiet on the drive back to her place, he had not felt the need to discover anything more about her and she seemed content with the silence and so didn't push things. This situation changed when he had caught sight of the barcode on the back of her neck. He was surprised, not only because he hadn't noticed it earlier, but also because she hadn't made any effort to hide it.

During his pilgrimage across the states, Alec had often made stops at discreet tattoo parlours where he would have his own barcode removed. It would always come back in a couple of weeks and the procedure hurt like hell, but it was a handy way to avoid being identified as a 'freak'. The barcode had achieved legendary status across America and so it was essential to keep it hidden, even Max made a consorted effort to keep hers hidden. Failure to do so would undoubtedly spark another witch hunt. It was surprising then that Jess showed hers off so proudly as if she wasn't afraid of discovery.

Once inside her cosy but sparse apartment, Alec had decided to raise the issue:

"So you're a transgenic?" he had said matter-of-factly. Jess stared at him a little bemused.

"Well done…so?"

"Well I…"

"Look it shouldn't be a problem right, I mean you're a transgenic too."

The fact that she could tell he was a transgenic surprised Alec as he knew that he had had his barcode removed last week and there shouldn't have been any sign of it.

"How did you know?"

"Because of the way you moved and the way you smell." She had been gathering numerous bottles of alcohol as she spoke.

"You can do that?"

"Well yeah…can't you?"

It was in that moment, in that odd little exchange, that Alec had began to feel a little strange. He felt intrigued by Jess; his mind suddenly began lusting for more information. There was just something about her, not just the fact that she was a transgenic and consequently designed to be highly attractive, for some reason she just suddenly became very appealing to Alec.

After moving into her bedroom, they began to knock back drinks of all kinds from beers to cocktails. As the drink flowed so did the conversation as they exchanged stories and information about their pasts and their lives here in Seattle. Again Alec had felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he found Jess so easy to talk to, he felt like he could tell her anything and she would understand.

Alec had allowed Jess to do the majority of the talking. He was happy just to listen and take it all in, learn more about this rather unique woman, and boy did he learn a few things.

Alec had always believed that Max and her 'siblings' were the first to escape from the Manticore compound. He was shocked and fascinated therefore, to learn that this was not the case. According to Jess, she and two companions had achieved the feat a good two years before the supposed originators. Although Jess had been reluctant to divulge too much information about her escape, or her time in Manticore; she did reveal that she had been part of a separate training program and her two fellow escapees' were like her family. Alec had pressed for more information about the others who had escaped:

"So do you keep in contact with the other two?"

"One of them."

"Yeah? What's he like?"

"It's hard to say…he's kind of exceptional, special as it were."

"So you two like…you know." Alec remembered his drunken mind pleading for an answer of no.

"No," her voice had been quiet and solemn. "He just takes care of me, like an older brother or something."

"Did he have a name?"

Back in the present, Alec struggled to remember Jess's answer. He could recall her giving him the name but now in the cold light of day, he couldn't remember what it was. Graham; that was it or maybe it was Greg. Alec decided to give up, it wasn't that important given how things turned out. He had been getting round to telling Jess about Max and his own unwanted but ultimately satisfactory escape, when she pounced on him. Alec let out a dry laugh; it was the best night he had had in ages.

Alec was pulling his jeans on when the bedroom door opened and Jess slipped inside. Her hair was loosely tied back and she was casually dressed in baggy grey t-shirt and scruffy jeans that failed to reach her ankles. She appeared anxious as she took a seat next to him.

"Morning," Alec greeted her stifling a yawn, a little upset at being caught with his pants around his ankles.

"Look do you remember that guy I was supposed to meet last night at the coffee shop?"

Alec pressed his palm against his forehead; it was too early for straight to the point questions. Feeling his stomach lurch, he nodded weakly.

"Well thing is it's one of the guys that escaped Manticore with me. Remember? I told you about him, the one who gave me my name. Anyway, he's here now and he' kind of protective so…"

"You want me to jump out the window," Alec offered, his mind confused over the new details Jess had brought to light. He couldn't remember her telling him about this guy at all, must have consumed more alcohol than he thought…somehow.

"Something like that yes," replied Jess casting a glance over at the window.

Alec rose to his feet and finished getting dressed before grabbing his Jacket and stuffing his feet into his soggy trainers, the old rain water squelched around the rough skin of his feet.

"Look can't I just excuse myself and go out the front door?" he asked not really wanting to engage in covert stealth manoeuvres while hung-over and with his feet submerged in dirty rain water.

"That's not really a good idea. Gray's kind of temperamental and I'm not sure I can guarantee your safety."

Throughout life there come times when one wishes they could somehow travel back in time to undo a mistake they would not have made with the benefit of hindsight. For Alec, this was such a time as his body ran cold infected with dread and panic. Gray's name seemed to echo in his head enticing the contents of his stomach to make a break for it. Swallowing hard, Alec decided to confirm that Jess's Gray was in fact the same one that had kicked his ass back in Greenough. He didn't want to rush to conclusions and lose his cool in front of Jess without good reason.

"Just what are you doing in there," came Alec's confirmation, the deep hollow voice exactly as he remembered it.

"Oh shit," Alec breathed to himself alerting Jess to his now panicked state.

"What's wrong?" she asked concern in her voice and eyes.

"Maybe I should just slip out. I mean I'm hardly dressed to go meeting new people," Alec said anxiously looking for an escape route. "Got any ideas?"

"There's a fire ladder just outside the window," she pointed in its direction, a few feet to his left.

Alec turned and out his arms on Jess's shoulders. He looked into her emerald eyes and spoke in a direct tone of voice.

"Please don't tell Gray about me."

"I wasn't going to, like I said he's very protective of me. What's up with you Alec?"

"Its nothing," he lied, "I might not be able to see you again…I…I have trouble with commitment."

With those words, Alec doused the spark that Jess had lit. There was no future for them. He should have known better, he was a fool for even thinking that he could be with another girl.

Jess opened her mouth to speak but Alec decided it would be best not to hear what she had to say. She seemed upset and it bothered Alec that this mattered to him. This was not what he had anticipated when he had got in the care with her. He wasn't supposed to get all emotional and clingy.

With an unusually heavy heart, Alec quickly slipped out the window and down the cold rusty ladder. Once on the ground he looked up; Jess was standing at the window. She raised her hand in a timid wave and he gave her a weak smile in return. The sky rumbled as the rain became more intense soaking Alec in a matter of moments.

"Fucking typical," Alec grunted zipping up his jacket. He thought about going to see Max, tell her of the information he had just accidentally ran into. Probably best to leave her for the day, she could do with the peace. After all he felt bad enough for the two of them.

Alec stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged off down the wet street, vowing to never again fall for the charms of a pretty, green eyed transgenic female.

Back in her apartment, Jess watched Alec trail away in to the distance. The rain blurred his outline until he soon became nothing more than an empty patch of fog. Jess sighed, she felt strange again like she did after Gray had killed that Asha girl. She had enjoyed her experience with Alec and it saddened her to think that she probably wouldn't see him again. Her heart fell, there was definitely something wrong with her. Lately she had been experiencing all these emotions that seemed so foreign in her body. She had felt guilt and remorse and now she was longing for a stranger that she had only picked up for one night of fun. Jess smiled; perhaps she was losing it.

"What have you been doing in here?" Jess turned to see Gray standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his beloved black trench coat and his hair was matted to his head as a result of the rain. She looked down at the puddle around his feet and gave him a look before she answered his question with a lie.

"Nothing, I thought I left something in here but I hadn't." Jess decided it would be best to change the subject: "so how did it go with 452?"

Gray looked upset at the question as he moved over to her bed, slumping onto it his arms outstretched like wings.

"I couldn't kill her."

"Why," Jess cried, surprised that Gray was capable of mercy, especially toward 452.

"I don't know, cos she's family I guess." His eyes flicked around as he searched for the answer. "She is an angel Jess, she should have seen her. She is everything they were hoping for, everything that they hoped I would be." Gray lingered on his words before he snapped upwards taking himself out of the trance he had lulled into.

Gray hated thinking of the past for it had no relevance. His past was an affront to what he had become. It hurt to think that the fools back at Manticore considered him a failure when in fact he was a success. He was everything that he was meant to be, they just couldn't figure it out. Sometimes though, he couldn't help but remember, sometimes he even needed it; perhaps to remind him that even he had limitations… after all he was dying, slowly but surely he was fading away.

"The time will come," Gray said his mind reminded of the importance of killing 452, "It is destiny after all. We shall meet and in the hands of the victor shall lay salvation." Gray rolled up his sleeve; his scarred skin was covered in dozens of black markings arranged in compact and organised groups. He ran his fingers tenderly over the strange tribal like designs and murmured softly to himself the words they represented.

Jess watched as Gray continued to muse over the tattoo's on his arm. Her life with this man had been like a whirlwind of violence, waiting for a reason to exist. The appearance of the prophecy on Gray's body last year had given them the purpose they craved; it gave them justification for their actions. It also gave Gray a chance of survival, answers to what was ravaging his body.

Jess looked at Gray and remembered their time together. She had to admit that she had revelled in the suffering that she helped inflict. But things felt different now, over the past few months she had been changing. Now that Gray had a way to survive she longer felt as bound to him as she once did. She wanted a life of her own, one where she would be free to seek redemption and atone for the sins that now plagued her mind on a daily basis. Maybe she could even have a normal life…one where she could get to know Alec better. He had given her a taste for normality and she longed for more. However, she knew that Gray would never let her go, he would always have a hold over her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Again Jess looked at Gray still wrapped up in his world of destiny and apocalyptic battles. He was the man that had moulded her into an instrument of death, not the people back at Manticore. In the past she had been grateful and thinking of Gray filled her with warmth, pride, maybe even love. Now though, her affection for her saviour was marred by feelings of disgust and hate, but most of all she felt afraid. She knew that once Gray killed 452 he would be cured and then nothing would stop him. He was the closest thing to pure evil on this earth and at present there was only one person capable of stopping him; his opposite, his twin, Max Guevera.

****

****


	12. Revelations

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

****

The entire city was quiet, sombre in the murky grey of the cloud that hung gloomily overhead. Max lay unmoving in Logan's bath tub. The lightly bubbled water gently massaged her body with its lukewarm touch, easing her heightened senses.

The small bathroom was like an artificial jungle, the steam from the bath water rising and condensing in the humid air leaving little droplets on the cracked blue walls and the small rectangular window that sat above the bath. Max gazed through the frosted glass seeing nothing but the faint outlines of buildings reaching up to the clouded sky.

As Max didn't need to sleep that much, she had waited until Logan drifted off and then quickly slipped out into his compact bathroom situated across the landing from his bedroom. She could still hear the relaxing and re-assuring sound of his snoring. It was like a confirmation of his presence and it helped Max feel at ease knowing that he was there.

Baths were a luxury greatly missed by Max during her stay in Greenough and so she had jumped at the chance to indulge herself. They were a good way for her to relax, the water like a protective barrier that shielded her from her problems, an entity she had in abundance.

Lying upright, Max tilted her head back and rested it on the warm metallic surface. Her long hair was now like on big strand clinging tightly to her back and neck, slicked back from her face. Beads of sweat joined the party of liquid as the humidity of the confined room intensified. Max closed her eyes and tried to focus on the specks of colour that appeared amidst the darkness. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed. It was as if she had been taken away from existence, the shackled of reality removed from her body allowing her to feel completely free.

It was about seven in the morning by Max's calculation. This meant that she had been bathing for the past hour. She and Logan had been up most of the night discussing travel plans…amongst other activities.

Although Max got the distinct impression that Logan didn't think she was being serious, they did agree they would go visit Joshua in Canada before going on a tour of Europe. It was something to look forward to, to aim for, and Max was eager to see her canine friend again. Logan had promised that they would leave tomorrow and so Max figured today would be spent packing and preparing for the journey. She wanted to contact Alec and inform him of their intentions but she didn't have his number or any idea where he might have gone other than Asha's, and she wasn't answering her phone. Max didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad one. Perhaps it would be best to wait for him to turn up, Max thought, hopefully he would later on today.

"Hey Max are you ok?" Logan's voice sounded hollow through the door. Although she hadn't been sleeping; Max jerked forward as if she had been woken from a pleasant dream. Miniature waves of water drifted across to the other end of the bath as her body's movement rippled the calm surfaces in chorus of splashes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just taking a bath," Max said running her hands across her face wiping away the strands of water. "I'll be out in a minute," she added as she rose from the tub and wrapped a soft white towel around her body.

"Would you like something for breakfast?" he asked. Max's stomach rumbled; all that lying down had given her an appetite.

"Yeah that would be great."

"Ok, you get ready then and I'll have something waiting for you when you come down."

That'd be lovely," Max said listening as Logan trailed away, the stairs groaning as they supported his weight on the way down. Max laughed at herself, the irony of a genetically enhanced killing machine living in peaceful domesticity was not lost on her.

It took Max about half an hour to get ready. She had trawled through her numerous new outfits holding each one against her while standing in font of the mirror that sat inside Logan's tall wardrobe. She finally decided on a pair of tight black jeans and a black top that revealed a flattering amount of her toned stomach. After running a brush through her damp hair, Max was satisfied and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen, her nostrils already picking up the mouth watering smell of bacon and sausages.

Strolling into the small kitchen, Max was surprised to be greeted by Logan and Alec. They both sat at the sandy table cradling steaming cups of coffee. Each had their own brand of concern written on their faces as they looked up at her.

"Hey," Max said taking the seat next to Logan where a mug of coffee waited for her. "What's going on?"

"Bad news Max," Logan said turning to Alec signalling for him to part with the information he had brought with him.

Well," Alec's voice sounded solemn, "that Gray guy is here in Seattle."

The news struck Max like a sledgehammer; of course Gray was here, how else would all her hopes and plans get ruined. The kitchen walls seemed to be closing in on Max as she struggled to regain her composure. She regretted being so dismissive of Gray. How could she have allowed herself to fall into a false sense of security, now she was all setup to be hurt again. Gray would undoubtedly be gunning for her and she had the awful feeling that both Alec and Logan would be caught up in the ensuing violence.

"That's not all," Alec continued, "I believe that he may be a transgenic."

Max bit her lip as she looked from Alec to Logan; both were trying to ascertain her reaction to the news. Their faces alike: eyebrows down turned, eyes searching for clues on her face that would give away her current emotional state. However, Max wasn't entirely sure how to react; her face was blank, her eyes softening as they began to water and sting. It didn't matter if Gray was a transgenic, he was still ridiculously strong and from Max's first impressions of the man, he was also a brutal killer.

"How do you know this?" Max asked a little lost as to what else to say. The joy from the past two days was already beginning to fade from her mind.

Alec paused before answering; he seemed a little embarrassed and upset. "I sort of ran into this girl last night and well…she's a transgenic."

"Ok," Max said slowly encouraging him to go on.

"Her names Jess and apparently she escaped Manticore with Gray two years before you did."

Max's face tensed as she shot Alec a sharp look of disbelief.

"No that can' be, surely we would have known. I mean they would have tightened security, made the training more intense to prevent it from happening again. That's what they did after we escaped…right?" Max spoke quickly; she was visibly flustered; her eyes wide like a cat in shock. Logan put his hand on top of hers in an attempt to calm her down, ease the fear that Gray had stirred up in her. Logan was already dreading running into Gray if this was what mentioning his name did to Max.

"Yeah they did, but if Gray is transgenic then he is unlike any we have encountered before. Jess was very vague but she did say that there were three of them and that they were kept away from everyone else." Alec paused a moment before offering his conclusion: "I think that there is something special about Gray and that was why he was segregated and why his escape was covered up."

"Could be," Logan added giving Max a quick smile.

"Well what about Jess, is she like Gray and what about the third one?" Max asked dreading the prospect of fighting three super charged transgenics.

"No, she's an X-5 like us, I saw her barcode. She didn't really mention the third guy at all; I don't think she keeps in contact with him."

Max sat back in her chair, she felt exhausted as if all the energy had been sucked from her body. She had hoped the whole Gray thing would blow over but now, with him present in Seattle, it seemed confrontation was inevitable. To make things worse he had an accomplice, one Alec had already managed to become entangled with. He'd only been back a couple of days but already Alec was getting into trouble, just like old times.

"Did this Jess find out that you are in any way connected to Max?" Logan asked. Max becoming alert to this new possible threat turned to Alec and anxiously waited for his response.

Alec ran a hand along the back of his neck as he lounged back in his chair, his black jacket creasing and tightening around his body.

"No I don't think so. I only told her about my time in Manticore and about my travels over the past year, excluding my little venture with Doctor Dave. Oh and don't worry, I'm not going to see her again," Alec's voice trailed off. Max could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing…"

"You like her don't you?"

Alec's face curled up in theatrical disgust, "no don't be stupid, it was just a bit of fun. I'm just upset that I landed right in the shit…again!"

"I don't know Alec," Logan said, "you managed to gather some pretty useful information. I can try look through Manticore records, see if I can't dig something up."

"That would be good," Max gave Logan a smile and squeezed his hand. Sure they were once again in danger, but it felt good to be working side-by-side with him again.

The kitchen fell silent as the three of them sat in quiet contemplation. Although there was no actual immediate threat, Max felt uneasy about the whole situation. Surely it couldn't be a coincidence that Gray, who had purposefully tracked her down to Greenough, would turn up in the same city as her. He had after all, told her that he had been looking for her when they first met, referring to her as 452. What did he want? The most probable answer, Max thought, was that he wanted to kill. However, he had had the perfect opportunity to do so back in Greenough and for some reason he turned it down. Why then would he follow her back to Seattle? Did he just want to randomly pop up now and then to give her a beating, prove his masculinity or something else just as pathetic and ridiculous?

The silence was interrupted by the fierce crackling of the bacon cooking on the rusty black stove across from the table. Nearly jumping out of his seat, Logan leapt into action. The smell of burning meat filled the room as Logan picked up the pan and inspected the contents. He looked disgusted with himself; angry that he had forgot about breakfast.

"Crap," he said despondently, "anybody want toast?"

Exchanging glances, Max and Alec burst into fits of laughter.

Logan had been sitting at his computer for the past two hours sifting through various Manticore records. He seemed to be in his element, his face showing no signs of strain or stress. It was a picture of deep concentration, his eyes narrowed on the bright screen, his fingers a blur of movement. This was what Logan did best, give him a topic and he would plug away relentlessly until he had acquired all the information he could get his eager hands on. On this occasion, however, his persistence did not seem to be paying off. He hadn't spoken more than two words since he began and when his voice was heard the words were usually, "no luck," or, "still no luck."

Max sat impatiently in one of Logan's comfortable armchairs. She was fiddling with a rubix cube, occasionally growling at the seeming impossibility of the task. Alec stood in the corner musing over the various books that sat proudly in Logan's wire frame bookcase. He kept flicking his attention over to the bottle of scotch that taunted him from the safety of the mantelpiece above the fire.

Infuriated, Max tossed the rubix cube away in defeat. She hadn't been giving it her undivided attention, her mind kept wandering back to the subject of Gray. Max found it hard to believe that Gray was transgenic. She didn't have any basis for this belief but there was just something different about him and it seemed unlikely that if the people at Manticore could make transgenics that strong, then why didn't they do it with all of them? On the other hand, when they clashed in Greenough, she had felt a sick sense of familiarity, a sort of affinity towards Gray. Max didn't know why it happened or what it was but thinking about it made her stomach beg for mercy.

Not wanting to confuse herself anymore, max decided to put her doubts down to professional jealousy. Not only was Gray stronger than her, but he had escaped Manticore first as well. Maybe she couldn't accept that she was no longer top of the transgenic pile. Although these thoughts did not fool her mind for very long, Max accepted that it was pointless deliberating over things she had no answers for. It would be best just to wait and see what Logan could unearth.

Heaving herself from the chair, Max drifted across to where Logan continued to work. He didn't seem to notice her as she perched herself amongst the papers that cluttered his desk.

"How's it going?" she asked.

Thankful for the chance of a break, Logan fell back into his swivel chair turning it so that he was facing her. He put both hands on the back of his head and gave her a look that suggested he had still had no luck, the corner of his mouth and his cheek rising towards his forehead as if pulled by a thread.

"Sorry Max, I can keep going but its all the same old stuff. You have to remember that Manticore and its creations are old news now. Its going to be difficult to dig up anything, especially seeing as all I've got to go on is a name and even that's no use."

"Because he would be referred to by designation," Max said realising their problem.

"Exactly, if Gray is a transgenic then he should have one."

"Yeah but how do we get it?"

Logan looked over to where Alec stood; he now possessed the bottle of scotch and was gleefully pouring himself a glass.

"We could use Alec and his connection with that Jess girl. No doubt she would know Gray's designation."

Max considered this idea a moment, lightly stroking her lips.

"Do you think that would work? Gray would probably recognise Alec if he saw him again and we can't be sure that Jess would even talk to him. For all we know Gray told her all about Greenough and so we'd be sending the poor guy right back into the shit, not even Alec deserves that."

"I know but what else can we do?"

Alec noticed he was the centre of attention as both Max and Logan stared at him, quietly discussing their little plan. They probably didn't know it, but he could hear every word they were saying. Downing his scotch, he marched over to the desk and put both hands on the messy surface.

"I'll do it," he said confidently so as to avoid argument. Seeing that he was resolute in his decision, Max and Logan nodded their approval.

"Ok," Logan said, "do you know how to contact her?"

"Yeah," Alec replied

"Do you think she will still talk to you?" Max asked with one eyebrow raised doubtfully. Alec looked over at her a little offended.

"Yeah, despite what you may have heard Max I do have a certain way with the ladies…they appreciate me you know."

Max and Logan looked at each other in mild disbelief, wry smiles on both their faces. Suddenly feeling a little embarrassed, Alec tried to hurry things along.

"Look, I'll take Jess out tonight, you know to one of those fancy new restaurants and then try and get as much information as possible."

"Using your impossible to resist charm," Max added sarcastically.

"Exactly," Alec retorted with a smile.

"Alright then it's a go," Max said before turning back to Logan, "I think we should go as well. Hang out in the background just in case super boy here gets into trouble."

"That would be a good idea," agreed Logan.

Alec rubbed his hands together in glee, "alright, dinners on Logan."

Logan sighed as he let his head droop. Max leaned over and gave him a playful shove.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. It can be like our first proper date."

"Some date; a surveillance mission with the potential to blow up in our faces." Logan looked sceptical. Max shifted her eyes to the corner of her sockets in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah," she tried to sound sincere, "it will be romantic."

The three of them laughed together, the sound of their joy reverberating around the room. On the outside each of them appeared calm and confident but deep inside they were all apprehensive of the coming night. The possibility that it could all go wrong was a very real scenario to all three of them, but they knew it had to be done. They had to find out who Gray was if they wanted a hope of beating him. Tonight they could get the answers they craved or…well none of them wanted to think of the alternative.


	13. Second Impressions

**Chapter 13: Second Impressions**

****

Alec bitterly regretted not asking for Jess's phone number. Unfortunately, Dave's car had refused to start, most likely sick with the sniffles following this mornings downpour. Logan had offered to give him a lift but Alec had declined. When he first set out, the sky had been grey but the clouds seemed fluffy and showed no signs of their intention to rain. By Alec's estimation, it would take half an hour to reach Jess' place and so if it was going to rain then he would most likely be indoors by the time it did. However, ten minutes into the journey and the clouds decided to drop their payload with a rumbling laugh.

The rain fell straight and in a matter of minutes the streets were soaked, coated in puddles and streams of water. Spray flicked up under the tyres of passing cars and in every direction, people fled in a desperate attempt to escape a soaking. The air was fresher though, the rain cleansing it of the daily pollution of the city.

Alec had soldiered on for a further twenty five minutes or so and now stood dripping in front of Jess's apartment. The hall had four other doors and Jess's was the furthest from the lift. Alec had left a water trail to his current position and a small puddle grew rapidly beneath him as drops fell from his leather jacket and drenched hair, now pasted to the side of his head.

Alec knocked firmly on the door and listened for signs of movement. There was nothing but the repetitive hum coming from the flickering light suspended a few feet to his right. The hall smelt dank and old, its wooden sides battered and rotten in numerous places.

Wiping his face, Alec knocked again. This time there came the distant rustling of someone getting to their feet. He could hear Jess grumbling as she unlocked the hatch and swung the door open with a resounding, "What!"

She looked tired; dark bags underneath her sleepy green eyes. Her hair was out of control, both the blonde and the black streaks going in which ever direction they pleased. Dressed in baggy grey sweat pants and a tight, figure flattering vest, Jess certainly looked like she had spent the best part of the day bumming around.

It took Jess a moment to recognise her uninvited guest. She looked Alec up and down, observing his droopy appearance. His arms hung loosely at his sides and his clothes were predominately wet apart from a few areas that had somehow found shelter.

"Well, well, well," Jess said leaning casually against the door with one hand rested on her hip. She seemed more jovial now she knew the identity of the person who had rudely awoken her. Alec noticed her eyes perk up with a mischievous glint.

"I thought you couldn't see me again," Jess aid in playful annoyance. Alec felt bad; had it not been for Gray then he would have stuck around, asked her out properly. After all it was a rarity, no a once in a life time occurrence, that he connected with a girl upon first meeting her. He had felt a spark with Jess only for Gray to come along and piss all over it.

Seeing her again stirred up the uncommon emotions from before only this time they weren't numbed by alcohol, this time they seemed more real. Alec felt a pang of guilt as he realised he was about to mislead Jess in an attempt to gain information about Gray. Maybe after this whole thing was over they could hook up again. Not bloody likely, Alec thought to himself before realising he hadn't said anything yet and Jess was now staring at him from underneath her stern, wafer thin eyebrows. Her mouth was also locked in an impatient pout.

"Yeah…well erm…surprise," Alec stuttered holding his hands up in mock gesture of 'look here I am.' Jess didn't look impressed and Alec let his arms fall heavily back to his sides.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just I get scared when I find myself liking a girl."

"Why…are you gay or something, celibate perhaps…oh my god, are you a monk?"

Alec looked down at Jess a little bewildered by her sudden outburst. "No nothing like that. I have problems with commitment and…stuff."

"Ok…but its not like I was asking you to marry me or anything, it was just a bit of fun."

"I know and I'm sorry."

The genuine remorse in Alec's voice seemed to appease Jess. The creases on her brow softened, her pout faded and her eyes lulled back into a sleepy calm.

"So am I forgiven?" Alec asked.

"I guess I could give you another chance, alright you're forgiven."

"Good, good," Alec decided to ask the all important question: "did Gray find out about me?" His voice shuddered with nervousness. Jess shook her head, some of her hair re-arranging itself into a more presentable stance.

"No," she said, "I didn't tell him and he didn't ask…he was wrapped up in something else thankfully."

Alec felt a rush of relief wash over his tense and still lightly battered body. The way was now clear for the next part of the plan.

"Anyway, I was kind of hoping you would have dinner with me tonight. Sort of like a sorry or something." Alec waited on tender hooks for her reply, partly because if their idea was to work they needed an answer of yes, but also because he was curious as to whether Jess actually liked him.

Jess pondered the proposition for a few agonising minutes. "I don't know…I guess…" she thought about whether or not it was a good idea. Gray might need her tonight; he was already preparing himself to finally take down 452. He could require her assistance, most likely dropping round at some impromptu moment without consideration for what she might be doing.

"Ok then, it's a date," Jess smiled deciding that for tonight Gray could do with out her. This could be the first step towards achieving a normal life.

"Good, excellent…I mean that's great." Alec's brain scorned him for acting like a loved up teenager as he realised he had just basically said the same word three times.

"I've made reservations for eight so I'll pick you up at half seven?"

Jess looked at his current drenched state with disdain.

"Will you have your car?"

"Yeah…"

"Then sure," Jess said with a smile.

Alec looked at her puzzled, his head cocked to one side. He noticed her eyes scanning his person and clocked on to what she was getting at.

"Yeah, no need to worry about the weather. Unfortunately it's a formal place, will that be a problem." This time Alec looked Jess up and down, inspecting her unkempt look.

"Not a problem," she said with a laugh.

"Ok, well I'll see you at seven then."

"Alright then…"

They lingered a moment each seeing potential relationship material in the other. However, both knew deep down that it could never work for one main reason: Gray. Still, it was nice to dream even for just a little while.

"See you then," Jess said initiating the goodbye.

"See you," Alec spoke softly. He grinned and then trudged off to the lift at the other end of the hall. He felt a little like Judas and it bothered him that he was betraying Jess. It wasn't like she was the same as Gray. She seemed like a nice, ordinary, feisty girl, not a ruthless cold blooded killer. Chances were there were more discrepancies on his track record than there was on Jess's. This confused Alec as he couldn't work out why she would hook up with a guy like Gray. Maybe she had some misguided loyalty to the guy or maybe he had figured her wrong and she was just like Gray. This worried Alec as it was entirely possible that she was leading him into an ambush. If that was the case then tonight could see the end of everything.

Once inside the lift and it began to rattle its way downwards, Alec decided it would be best to lock away his attraction to Jess. After all, when it came down to it; they would no doubt be fighting on opposite sides.


	14. First Date

**Chapter 14: First Date**

****

Evening blanketed the city of Seattle in an all embracing darkness and its residing street lights sprung into action illuminating their designated areas with a dull white glow. Numerous skyscrapers lit up like switchboards as the people inside turned on lamps in preparation for a nights work. The coloured neon signs became more intense in the absence of natural light and people flocked like flies to the bright and vibrant clubs and bars. In the suburbs, houses glowed warmly as families settled down to dinner. Car headlights cut through the night as road users busied around like bees in a hive.

The whole city was a plethora of light except for one little patch that remained unseen from the sky. The terminally ill and last surviving street lamp on Logan's street finally gave in and passed away. The street was now almost completely shrouded in a bluish darkness. A little light from Logan's window scythed across the road, the shadows of the moving figures inside plastered against the ground in a cinema like display.

Logan was fiddling with a black tie trying to perfect his black suit and white shirt look. Across from him, Alec stood at the foot of the stairs dressed in a similar black suit but with a red shirt and no tie. He looked bemused as Logan kept hopelessly plugging away.

"I hope your mum taught you to tie your shoes at least," Alec said with a grin.

Logan stopped and stared at the wall before shooting Alec a look that told him to shut up but at the same time pleaded for his help. Still grinning, Alec took great satisfaction in doing up the crisp black tie with ease.

"For your information, I can in fact tie ties it's just I'm feeling a little…nervous," Logan said defensively.

"Don't worry about it; you don't have to pretend for me. Besides, doing up ties was an essential part of Manticore training." Alec paused and looked whimsically to the ceiling. "God the number of times I must have injured myself with those sharp edges in search of tie perfection." He stopped again to look at Logan's puzzled expression and gave him another grin. "Now don't be nervous; I'm sure Max won't think any less of you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No I'm fine," Logan replied feeling a little stupid. Alec slapped him on the arm in an attempt at re-assurance and Logan laughed dryly before checking his watch.

"Speaking of Max, where is she? She's been what, an hour now." Logan inquired looking up the stairs and seeing no signs of Max.

"Really, an hour?" Alec looked stunned, "I didn't know it took that long to put on army fatigues and tie your hair in a knot."

Logan shot him another look, "what does that mean?"

"Well don't get me wrong here, I mean Max is a lovely girl and all but she's...you know…a bit of rough; not really one for dressing up. I reckon she actually is treating this like a Manticore surveillance mission."

Logan was about to set Alec straight when he finally caught site of Max at the top of the stairs. Feeling his breath escape him, Logan was captivated by the sight. Max looked perfect dressed in a strapless black dress that clung neatly to her figure before opening up around her feet. Her hair was tied up in an organised mess of separate strands that extended from the main mass of hair that sat in a ball above her neck. With her fringe pulled back, Max had chosen to compliment her perfect features with a touch of makeup that did just enough to highlight her dark eyes and make her full lips even more prominent.

Giving Logan a coy smile, Max walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs and gave them a twirl.

Alec coughed, "maybe she can be a Barbie doll after all."

"Wow!" Logan said breathlessly, his eyes locked on Max.

"Yeah great, you know we really should be going," Alec cut in tapping his watch, annoyed that his partners in crime were now caught up in each other.

Shaking his head, Logan regained his composure. "Yes of course. Ok, Alec you go and collect Jess. Max and I will head over to Chapters and wait for you there."

"Hope we don't run into any trouble," Max said looking down at herself, "it's not like I'm dressed for it."

Logan smiled at her softly; time almost standing still just for this moment. "You look beautiful," he said running a hand down her cheek.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," Max replied with a smile, taking Logan's hands in her own.

Alec stood a non-participant in the sensual performance taking place in front of him. He stood watching them with his hands on his hips, one knee slightly bent in a position a bit too feminine for a guy like Alec. Somehow he managed to pull it off; Max and Logan noticing his desire to get on with things. They laughed at him passively as Max tucked her arm under Logan's and followed him out the front door.

"Oh you laugh now, but I know a little thing about ties…" Alec muttered as he too stepped out the door, flicking the lights switch as he went.

Thankfully, Dave's temperamental little car had decided to start meaning that Alec could go pick up Jess while Max and Logan headed for Chapters, the restaurant chosen for tonight's operation. It was a subtle little place located in a rather secluded part of the city. For Max, the journey there was like a trip through her memories. Everywhere she looked her stomach lurched in recognition of particular sights and places.

As the mighty stature of the Space Needle loomed up and towered above them, Max felt her heart tighten and refuse to beat. The Space Needle was a representation of her life from before, a place she used to go to find solitude and sanctuary from everything else; all her problems and worries. Max remembered the countless times she had scaled the Needle's height and sat like a god watching the world from afar. Up there she was untouchable, no longer just another slave to the daily routine of life, but a separate entity left alone to contemplate her existence.

Max made a mental note that, should tonight's proceedings go as planned, she and Logan would go up on the Space Needle together and build a monument to the memory of all their lost friends. Max could not think of a more appropriate place to honour those that meant so much to her, the people that had made her whole.

After a ten minute drive, Logan pulled the car up outside a small but personable building. Constructed with clean grey bricks, the restaurant had a red glass strip that it wore like a hat. The name Chapters was written across the strip in stylish gold letters that intertwined with each other.

Stepping through the swinging door, Max and Logan found themselves in a small compact room. The walls were painted a deep scarlet and the floor was wooden with a heavy coat of varnish. The place was empty apart from a short man who stood quietly behind a sort of pulpit in the far corner. There appeared to be no other doors in the room, no actual sign of a restaurant.

"Can I help you," the small man asked in a confident but hurried voice.

"Yes, I believe I have reservations," Logan answered while secretly trying to find a door or some proof that this place was in fact a restaurant.

"Ah yes, a table for two," he looked over at Max who distracted by the enclosed space she was currently standing in. Grinning, the doorman continued, "Allow me to show you to your table."

"Ok," Logan said, half expecting the guy to pull a table out from behind his back and set it up in the middle of the minute and annoying room.

The doorman shifted over to the north wall and lifted up a flap that cleverly concealed a door handle. He pulled on it, opening the hidden door that revealed a narrow set of stairs. The sound of idle chatter and the smell of wine and freshly cooked meat surged up to them assaulting their senses in a calming massage.

It seemed the stairs had been designed for the small doorman as Logan and Max struggled to find their footing on the small surface of each step.

"I though you'd been here before," Max hissed almost tipping over.

"No…no but I hear it's very good." Logan assured her.

At the bottom of the stairs was another door which opened up to reveal the belly of the restaurant. A bar sat to their immediate left. The counter was wooden and had red felt running along its top surface. The shelves behind it were made from a clear glass that reflected the rest of the room, and were littered in numerous bottles of spirits. A barman stood vigorously cleaning glasses while a young couple sat on the leather stools surrounding the counter, engaging in mild flirtations, neither one seeming that interested in the other.

The eating area was roughly the size of a very small church hall. The walls were painted the same absurd colour of scarlet as the reception area, but had a road of dark chocolate wood running through their middle. A glass chandelier hung proudly from the ceiling providing just enough visible light to maintain the romantic atmosphere. There were overgrown potted plants in each corner of the room and the floor was covered in a black carpet that was adorned with a gold tribal pattern that turned and twisted in every direction it could.

The doorman, lead them through the gathering of circular tables that covered the floor. Although they were of varying sizes, each table was basically decorated the same; covered with an oversized white tablecloth with tall red stalk like candles positioned in the centre with salt and pepper shakers on either side. Each table also came with an accompaniment of wooden chairs with red padding. There were only a few other diners in the room, mostly couples huddled over their tables in deep conversation.

"Here you are sir," the doorman gestured toward a table situated in the far right corner of the room next to one of the potted plants whose leaves intruded upon one of the chairs. They had received this undesirable spot at Logan's request, the logic being that they should try and remain out of sight while Alec talked with Jess.

Logan pulled out Max's chair as another round of neck tingling and haunting harp music began to echo through the air. Logan pushed away the intrusive plant and took his seat opposite Max. He checked his watch: five to eight, Alec and Jess would arrive soon.

"Not bad," Max said, looking around in an approving manner.

A tall young man quietly came up to their table. He was clearly a waiter with a recently ironed white shirt, loose red waist coat, neat black trousers and stupidly over polished black shoes. He didn't look that eager to please, his hair slicked back from his rather morose face.

"Good evening, my names Chris Greenough and I'll be your waiter this evening. Here are the menus." He dumped two leather wallets on the table and then waited patiently for further instruction.

"Greenough as in the town," Max asked, her mind not really wanting to be reminded of the place. Chris looked irritated by the question, but still tried to maintain proper etiquette.

"Yes madam, my grandfather founded the town shortly after the pulse. It was supposed to be a safe haven but quickly descended into the rancid shit pile it is today," Chris smiled politely to mask his slip of the tongue. "What can I get you?"

Max looked over at Logan who seemed just as confused as she was. She stole a laugh before proceeding to read the biscuit coloured pages of the menu.

They both ordered a chicken dish with an expensive sounding name that Logan had struggled to pronounce, and a bottle of red wine.

"Excellent choice," Chris said with a hint of sarcasm. He then turned and meandered off to the kitchen, occasionally stopping to look scornfully at the other people in the restaurant.

"What a pleasant guy," Logan said watching Chris disappear into the kitchen.

"He did seem rather bitter about something," Max said as Chris returned with a bottle of wine and two bowl shaped glasses. Arriving back at the table, he placed them in the middle. "Your meal should be ready shortly," he added before looking at them both once more, his upper lip raised in a sneer. He then smiled and left.

"I don't like him," Max said sincerely, scowling at the back of their departed waiter. Logan chuckled as he poured them both a glass of wine, the liquid slurping into the glass at a steady rate.

"There's Alec!" Max practically shouted causing Logan to jump and almost spill the wine. Putting the bottle down, he followed Max's gaze across the room to the foot of the stairs where Alec stood with an attractive young woman.

"That must be Jess," Logan said, sounding a little too impressed for Max's liking. She shot him a look telling him to behave and then turned her attention back to their target.

Max had to admit it; Jess did look stunning in her knee length black skirt and sleeveless white top that gave nothing away, the collar clinging tightly to her thin neck. Her tinted hair was swept back in a jagged ponytail that showed off her pale face. Max sighed realising that Jess seemed like a normal girl and not the evil hag she had envisaged who, in a dastardly plot, had drugged Alec and took advantage of him.

"No sign of Gray?" Logan inquired, oblivious to what the man actually looked like.

"Not that I can see." Max turned back to face Logan, "I guess this is it, may as well enjoy the rest of the evening."

Logan gave her a smile before raising his glass. Max tapped it tightly with hers and then took a sip, her eyes still lingering on Logan.

Alec stood at the foot of the stairs still recovering from the illusion cast by that annoying reception area. He had given the little doorman a good talking to about how such a design could be bad for business. Now the little fellow seemed eager to please, the arrogance form before vanishing at the sound of a harsh voice.

"This way sir," the man sounded nervous as he directed them to the table in the opposite corner to Max and Logan's, a few meters to the right of the bar.

Alec did the gentlemanly thing and pulled out Jess's chair for her to sit on before moving round to his own seat. He was a little annoyed to find that he had to battle with an over zealous plant just in order to sit down. Holding up the broken stem, he turned to the doorman who was desperately trying to leave:

"What is this about? I have to say I'm not that impressed, don't you have people to trim these?"

The doorman appeared to be sweating; "yes sir, we were planning to do that…yes very good." He gave them a nod before escaping upstairs to the comfort of his little room.

"That was a little over the top don't you think?" Jess grinned at Alec.

"I was just trying to help," Alec protested.

"Good evening, my name is Chris Greenough and I'll be your waiter tonight."

Alec turned to see a rather stuffy looking man looking down at them while placing two menus on the table.

"Greenough as in the town," he asked curiously.

Chris sighed, "yes sir, very good sir, what can I get you sir?" He removed a little notepad from the pocket in his waistcoat and prepared to take their order, clearly not willing to elaborate further on his connections to the now deceased little town.

After taking their order, Chris shuffled off muttering to himself about how he was in the wrong vocation. Alec cleared his throat and then noticed Jess staring at him, her cheeks raised so that they reduced her eyes to wrinkled slits.

"What is it?" he asked, guessing he had dirt on his face or something.

"You've been to Greenough?" she sounded suspicious.

"Yeah…I have family up there. They're real naturalists, they love all that fresh air and…mud and stuff."

Alec could tell by the way Jess's face fell that Gray had informed her of his actions in Greenough. What he had done to the entire population that, to Jess, included his fictional relatives. If this was the case then Gray could also have told her about Alec, but thankfully she didn't seem to know that Gray had meant the man who was now sitting in front of her. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Gray hadn't bothered to get his name before he kicked his ass.

"Well you look great," Alec said wondering how to get onto the subject of Gray and his designation.

"Thank you, but you've aid that already." Jess sat up as she spoke to allow Chris, who had snuck up on them, to place a bottle of white wine and two glasses in the middle of their table.

"Your meal will be with you shortly," he said before hurrying away to bother someone else with his poor service manner.

Alec ignored their unpleasant waiter and waited until he departed before resuming his conversation with Jess. "Really? Sorry, its just you really do look good." Alec said, sounding a little anxious.

"You know, perhaps you should try and relax." Jess put her hand on top of Alec's and smiled.

"Oh I am…" Alec didn't really know what to say next as he looked over to where Max and Logan were sitting. "So, how has your day been?"

"They seem to be chatting away nicely," Max said casting a brief glance toward where Alec and Jess were sitting.

"I'm sure this will work. After all, what woman could resist the charms of a genetically engineered playboy such as Alec?"

"One with a brain," retorted Max, feeling a pang of guilt as she remembered that she wouldn't be sitting where she was had not it not been for Alec.

"So," Logan decided to change the topic, "when the evil man is slain, where shall we go?"

Max looked dreamily up to the ceiling, more than happy to make travel plans. "Well after we visit Joshua, of course, I would love to go to Scotland. It's supposed to be very tranquil and romantic with hills and lakes and…

"Monsters in the lakes," Logan cut in.

"Come on Logan, I'm serious. I think it will be good for us."

"Sorry," he put his hand on hers, "it sounds perfect."

"Then that's what we we'll do," Max smiled, leaned over and kissed Logan softly.

Having trawled through all the standard things he would say to girls, the little bits of fluff he would pick up for on night only, Alec decided it was time to try the direct approach. Jess had seemed rather receptive towards him since he had picked her up and maybe she would doubt his motives for asking strange questions about her chum Gray.

"So tell me about your friend Gray. From what you said this morning I get the impression he's quiet a scary guy." Alec said, his voice a little higher than usual.

"I don't know, Gray's kind of a sensitive subject for me." Jess shifted in her seat, upset that Gray had still managed to interrupt her evening.

"I don't understand," Alec replied trying to push the issue.

Jess looked at Alec, maybe he could understand her if she explained it to him. Maybe it would ease her now bothersome conscience if she shared her bloody experiences with someone else besides Gray. But how would Alec react, Jess thought, if he knew that she had killed people without just cause? That in some cases she even enjoyed it, revelled in the morbid glory of taking life. But wasn't that party of her life over now? Only the other day she had decided to put all that behind her, try and become a normal part of society free from Gray and his influence. Jess's mind began to race, the screams of those she had killed beginning to resurface and resonate in her head. Their twisted faces contorted with pain ran like a slide show through her eyes. They called for revenge, they called for justice, they had always been there but only now did Jess begin to listen. Before she could control herself, Jess began talking.

"Ok…like I said I met Gray back in Manticore. We were part of this new trial training regime. Only a handful of candidates were selected, mainly the disobedient and hopeless specimens that had come off the assembly line. We were all chosen for various reasons; I was picked because I had a problem with authority, acted out and refused to do what I was instructed to do. Gray was there because the people at Manticore, the scientists, didn't know what to do with him. There was something strange, unique about Gray and his abilities. They were exceptional, higher than those of the others. That made him perfect fodder for this new scheme, seeing how it was intended to reshape the lawless rebels into proper soldiers. In other words it was stricter, more draining and demanding."

Jess stopped to drink a large mouthful of wine.

" So what did this new training involve?"

"It was designed to push us to the limits of our capabilities and beyond. It was relentless; constant exercises in manoeuvres, combat, stealth, and fitness, everything that was included in standard training only magnified to a ridiculous extent. Every night after training had ended, we could hardly move, our bodies shattered. Then it was lights off for two hours before it all began again. They monitored us closely with a team of scientists who would test of our sanity with mind probes and tests to see how we were coping, how we were adjusting."

"Sounds bad," Alec sympathised.

"Well it was…to an extent. Sometimes I'm thankful for it as that training turned us into elite soldiers, a special branch of Manticore for extra sensitive matters. It also gave us the capability to escape."

"How did you manage that?"

"One day, Gray, a guy called Trick and I were out on an exercise together. Gray had always talked about escaping Manticore, getting to the outside world to forge a new destiny, and he chose that instant to make his move. He overpowered our instructors and asked us to come with him and together, the three of us made a break for freedom."

Jess pulled up her skirt to reveal a thick scar on the inside of her thigh that Alec had not noticed the night they spent together. "I got shot," she said softly. "I couldn't run. I told the others to leave me and Trick kept running, he was young and scared and I couldn't blame him. Gray refused to leave me. He returned to my side even though the rest of our unit was tailing us. I remember him telling me that he couldn't leave me because he needed me to keep him sane. He said that everything would be ok and that he would always take care of me. That's when three X-5's emerged on our position. I thought we were done for and I closed my eyes. There was a scuffle and when I worked up the courage to look, I saw Gray standing over the corpses of the X-5's. He knelt down and scooped me up and carried me to freedom. I passed out on the way and when I woke Gray said we were finally free and that I never had to be afraid again. He kept his word and has looked after me ever since."

Alec sat back in his chair, a little surprised at the enormity of Jess's tale. He hadn't expected her to go into so much detail. The Gray she described did not seem like the monster Alec thought he was. Jess's Gray seemed loyal and compassionate, but maybe that was because Jess was jut like him: a cold-blooded killer. Alec couldn't believe that, she seemed to warm…too normal. Brushing his thoughts aside, Alec focused on his objective. He felt he was close now, just a couple more questions and he was there.

"He sounds like quiet a guy. Is he an X-5 like you and me?"

Jess shook her head, "no he was an X series but he was just labelled X."

"So he didn't have a designation," this was it Alec thought.

"Yeah he did…"

Jess was interrupted by the appearance of Gray at the side of their table. He crouched down and slipped one arm underneath the white, over-sized tablecloth. There were already blood splatters on the front of his trench coat, maybe he had a problem with the doorman and his little room too.

"Gray!" Jess said in surprise.

Alec froze as Gray turned his head and focused his two black, pool like eyes on his form, his face unflinching in an icy stare.

"Jess, do you realise you're fraternising with one of 452's lackeys?" Gray asked not taking his eyes off Alec.

"What!" Jess looked over at Alec, her mouth hanging open, her eyes beginning to water as she realised the betrayal.

"Hey, I'm nobodies lackey you oversized…piss bucket," Alec cried shoving a finger into the well-built chest of Gray.

As soon as the words had left his mouth and the finger action had been executed, Alec wished he could take it all back. Gray smiled at him with evil intent.

Alec was about to make a move when he heard a faint, muffled sound from under the table. It sounded like someone expelling air in a failed attempt to whistle. The noise came again in quick succession and then again. On the third instance, Alec felt a jabbing pain rip through his gut, then felt and heard the wood of his chair splinter. Then the truth of what had just happened dawned on his confused mind. He didn't want to think about it in foolish hope that if he didn't accept it, then it never actually happened.

Alec pressed a hand against his stomach and felt the warmth of his blood against his skin. The pain increased as his body realised the extent of what had just occurred. Jess looked at Alec in abject horror as he pulled up his bloodstained hand.

"Oh my god Gray, what have you done?" she whispered before rushing to Alec's side as he toppled over onto the floor, his blood spilling out across the pristine carpet losing its vibrant colour against the black and gold backdrop.

"Ah shit," Alec gargled, coppery blood frothing in his mouth. "I think I need help!"

Neither Max nor Logan had noticed Gray's entrance. They had been too involved in each other under the false assumption that everything was going according to plan. They didn't hear Gray's silent pistol go off three times and they didn't hear the crunch of the bullets against his flesh. What they did hear was Alec fall to the ground and the following screams and murmurings from the other people in the restaurant.

Max whirled round in her seat, her body coming to an instant stop as she locked her eyes on Gray's bulky form. He had seen her and was returning her stare.

Logan leapt to his feet and made a dash toward the fallen Alec, now being cradled by Jess. Her face was pressed close to Alec's ear as if she were telling him a secret.

"That's far enough Mr Cale," Gray boomed directing his pistol toward Logan and gesturing for him to stop his mad rush. "No one else needs to die here…not even your beloved Max." He motioned toward her with his head. Logan tuned to see Max still sitting in a stony stance of hopelessness. He turned back towards Gray. The man was just as intimidating has he had been made out to be. His face beamed with the confidence his abilities provided him.

Gray reached down and pulled Jess up by the arm. Everyone in the room was now silent, they're attention fixated on either the gun wielding Gray or the bleeding Alec.

"Come Jess, I think its time we departed." Gray turned his attention towards Max, " soon…very soon my girl."

With that he backed his way up the stairs, dragging a tearful Jess who still reached out towards Alec as she stumbled up the stupidly small stairs.

As soon as Gray was gone, Logan dashed to Alec's side. His face was frighteningly pale and his eyes were glazed, unable to focus. He clutched at his stomach as the blood continued to pour from the three reservoir like wounds. A lake of blood was beginning to grow underneath and around Alec's body; one of the bullets had left a gaping exit wound in his back.

"Oh Jesus Alec!" Logan said taking one of his trembling hands.

Max finally moved from her seat and stumbled over to where Alec lay. Her muscles were unsure of themselves and were thankful when she knelt down beside Logan. Tears welled up and began to fall from her eyes as she looked upon her friend. His body convulsed as the pain increased and his trembling became worse. He looked so weak, so unlike Alec. Not laughing or making some joke that no one else seemed to laugh at. He was in pain, his eyes searching for his saviour, a saviour that would never arrive. His lips vibrated rapidly with the need to cry out.

Alec's eyes locked on Max and he tried to speak. The words would not come and a slither of blood trickled form his mouth and dribbled down his cheek.

"What is it Alec?" Max's voice was uncontrollable.

Gritting his teeth, Alec reached up and grabbed the white tablecloth. He proceeded to write on it with his bloodied finger. Just as he finished, his body gave out. His arms fell hopelessly to the floor and his eyes fell back into his head, the convulsions and trembling ceased. The room fell quiet except for the mournful tones of the harp music that still played its own personal eulogy to the fallen Alec.

Max fell into Logan's arms and began to sob. Logan held back his own tears as he stared at the three bloody numbers Alec had scrawled on the white cloth…452.

I find the following pieces of music go well with this chapter: "Run" by Snow Patrol, "Hyper Chondriac Music" by Muse, "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica and "Teething" by Deftones. Of course that is just me and I only wrote this cos I was bored. I don't know, should I finish this fiction or is it not worth it? Brutal honesty would be much appreciated…like Mr Tyler Durden! Later all J


	15. Casualties

Ok for some reason I feel like I should issue a content warning for this chapter just in case anyone reading it is unprepared for a little brutal violence and strong language. Lets see, it is rated R so you should already know what you're letting yourself in for. Does anybody even read my fiction? I don't know cos' as I have been told it isn't really Dark Angel. Although it uses the characters and their personalities, the story involves my own creations and is a little too dark and cheesy for your average episode of the quality show. What am I on about? Who knows, anyways yup enjoy, I hope. You have been warned!!

Chapter 15: Casualties

****

It was daybreak by the time Max was able to gain some measure of peace, drifting off into an uncomfortable but greatly need sleep. Logan sat watching her huddled form in case she should wake and be in need of further comfort. That was all he could offer her: a shoulder to cry on. Logan couldn't erase the previous night's events; he couldn't magic all the pain and grief away no matter how much he wished he could. All he could offer her was himself and he hoped that that would be enough.

With a heavy sigh, Logan drifted over to his bedroom window. He stared outside at the expanse of grey buildings that spread out in all directions. A transparent fog hung above the city almost as if it feared it may not be welcome today. The clouds also seemed rather apprehensive about performing their daily task. Their jagged appearance gave the usual signal that they intended to rain but so far all they had done was threaten rain.

Logan jumped as he heard Max moan in mild discomfort. Turning, he was thankful to see that she was still asleep; whatever had disturbed her now gone from whatever dreams her mind was running.

Logan took one last look outside before drawing the translucent blue curtains shut. The room fell dark but enough light filtered through to allow Logan to stumble back to his seat by the bed.

He sat on the edge of the chair and began to rummage through the chestnut bedside cabinet that stood a little to his left. Logan fished out a long narrow candle and placed it on top of the cabinet. He then pulled out a box of matches and struck one, on the third attempt, the room lighting up in an explosion of orange. The flame crackled as the wick of the candle caught fire. Logan blew the match out and sat back in the quiet illumination of the candle's light, picking up the glass of scotch that waited at his feet.

The smell of charcoal and fresh smoke lingered in Logan's nose. He stared first at the jittery flame, and then at max, resting his stubbled chin on his fist. He downed his glass of scotch in one. The foul liquid burned his throat as it went down. Logan grimace and cursed under his breath, not quite understanding the purpose of the activity. It was supposed to numb the pain, but he was onto his sixth and the pain was still like a fresh cut. All he had accomplished was a confused state of drowsiness that inhibited his thoughts and movements. Logan guessed that would just have to do.

Max moaned again and shifted in the bed. Logan considered waking her, fearing she may be trapped in some unwanted nightmare. Reluctantly he decided against it; whatever terror her mind was conjuring up, it could not be as bad as the sobering reality Logan was currently sitting in. Knowing that somewhere in the vastness of Seattle, a real monster lurked ready to pounce and claim another victim.

Last night had been Logan's first encounter with the monstrous Gray and he now understood why Max had been so anxious to leave. Remembering that cruel twisted smile and those obscenely dark eyes caused Logan's drunken body to shudder while his insides tangled up in a desperate attempt to hide.

Logan hovered in his seat waiting for his stomach to expel its contents. The feeling passed and Logan breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned forward and placed a hand on Max's cheek. Her skin felt feverish and glittering beads of perspiration were forming on her forehead. Black smudges of mascara were still present under her eyes and her hair was now an unorganised mess against the pillow.

"I'm sorry Max," Logan said softly, gently clearing the black stains from under her eyes. She was the strongest person he knew but even Max had to succumb to mere human emotion sometimes. She was always so flippant, dismissive of danger and taking everything in her stride, but not last night and not with Gray.

Last night had been the first time Logan had seen Max truly afraid. Every bone so riddled with terror that she couldn't move. Gray had stood there hovering over Alec's dying body and Max could do nothing but watch and listen to his chilling promise of, "soon."

There had been nothing they could do for Alec but let him die. They had mourned the loss before the approaching authorities forced them to go leaving the body behind. Alec was probably lying right now in some dingy post-pulse hospital morgue acting as fuel to spark another transgenic hunt. It was a fate truly undeserving of Alec who had given his life for a fight that wasn't really his. This wasn't how things were supposed to go, it wasn't fair, hadn't they been through enough already!

A tear fell like a raindrop from Logan's eye. It splashed lightly on Max's cheek where it lay like a reflective puddle of sadness. The whole bedroom seemed to reek of sorrow and loss. The two occupants it held so dearly had contaminated it.

Tragedy seemed to be the operative word for their lives of late, especially for Max. It seemed to rely on her as a stage on which it could demonstrate its capabilities, act out its purpose. The effects were slowly taking their toll and Max was sinking deeper and deeper into the void of complete nothingness. For the penultimate act, tragedy had joined hands with fate and together they arranged for the reaper to come and collect Max's friends like little trinkets. It had the desired effect and now only Logan remained by Max's side and the curtain was still waiting to fall.

Not realising he had fallen asleep, Logan awoke with a startled jump. The candle had burned to half way, the melted wax looked like healthy veins as it spewed downwards-forming pools on the surface of the cabinet. Max was still asleep and seemed at ease so Logan decided to go downstairs and fix himself a snack.

The kitchen was filled with the pale grey light of early afternoon and the air in the room was oddly fresh. Logan's eyes squinted as they adjusted to the presence of daylight. His bare feet shivered on the cold floor as he stumbled past the dinner table. He yawned as looked through the sanded cupboards, finding nothing particularly appetising. His stomach rumbled again reminding him of its need for nourishment of some form. The kettle was half full and so Logan decided to on a cup of black coffee to sustain him until he had the energy to go and collect some groceries.

The kettle roared with enjoyment as Logan sat with his head in his hands. He was in the seat that Alec had sat in only the other day, where Logan had thanked him for all he had done: finding the cure and bringing Max back into his life. If he thought hard enough, Logan could see Alec's look of bewilderment as he hugged him thanking him profusely. The kettle clicked off, waking Logan from another unplanned snooze.

The black liquid tasted bitter but quelled the mumbling pain in Logan's head allowing him to think properly. They had set out last night primarily to gain Gray's designation and, although the price paid had been to high, they now possessed the information: 452, the same as Max. This rose yet more questions and not the answers they had hoped for. From Logan's' knowledge, each transgenic had their own unique designation to set them apart from the others. Why then, did Max and Gray have the same one? Did it have any significant meaning or was it just a coincidence?

A light thud came form the hallway as something dropped through the letterbox. Logan rose to his feet, thankful for the distraction of late post. He walked into the hall and found a small white envelope lying on the floor. It had no markings except for a name written in a hurried and untidy manner. Logan picked the envelope up and examined it more closely. The name was his, the unintelligible letters taking shape to spell Logan Cale.

Carefully, Logan opened the envelope to find a small sheet of paper with the same scruffy writing on it. After examination Logan discovered the message: for answers come to Terminal City. That was it; there was nothing else, no clue as to who had sent it and why.

Returning to the kitchen, Logan sat and studied the letter some more. It was certainly suspicious and could easily be a trap set-up by Gray or someone else, perhaps and old enemy of Eye's Only. At the same time it could be genuine: somebody who had information, who could shed light on the mystery that was Gray, 452. What did it mean?

After mulling things over, Logan decided he would go to Terminal City. It didn't take him long to make this decision. He knew it was a risk, could just be a prank, but they were desperate; he had to go for it. If there was the slightest possibility that he could gain some answers then it would be worth it. Max had been reduced to a whimpering wreck and it tore at Logan to see her like that, it wasn't Max; it wasn't who she was. In his hand he held the potential to help her and he knew that he had to at least see where it led. If it turned out to be a trap then he would just have to deal with it.

Logan attempted to re-assure himself once more, sighting more reasons why he should return to Terminal City. The note had not specified a time so Logan decided to go get ready; better to go now before he lost his nerve.

Max was still sleeping as Logan finished strapping on his exo-skeleton. In the event of an ambush, he would be in dire need of the enhanced strength the device gave him. He knew that if he was walking into an encounter with Gray then it wouldn't matter how much extra strength he had, but it was still a small comfort. Logan sighed, unhappy that he was leaving his future in the hands of fate. Not only had the bastard royally screwed him, but Logan like to feel like he was in control of his own destiny. He had made the choice to go and therefore he was responsible for the consequences. Still Logan couldn't help but feel like the current was pulling him along. That what waited for him at Terminal City, be they friend of foe, was part of a larger design that went beyond his comprehension.

Logan laughed at his feeble attempts at philosophising, realising that his mind was churning out large quantities of verbal diahorrea in the absence of better material to muse over. Still, it was a nice distraction as he finished getting dressed, selecting a pair of baggy combat trousers to conceal the exo-skeleton underneath.

Quietly, he moved over to the bed and sat next to the sleeping Max, Logan had thought of waking her, she would be handy in a scrap, but he decided this was something he would have to do alone. Hopefully he would return before she woke and be waiting with the answers to all her problems, shining a ray of light on the dark place she was now trapped in. It was nice to hope, even if it went beyond the realm of plausibility.

Leaning over, Logan kissed Max gently on the forehead and placed a note explaining that he had gone for groceries, on the bedside cabinet. He then proceeded out the room, pausing for one last look at Max before vanishing out the door.

By the time Logan reached the gates of Terminal City, the rain that had began has a drizzle, had matured into a full on downpour. The heavy drops thundered ferociously against the metallic shell of his car and the wipers fought valiantly against them, whimpering as they scraped against the windscreen. Logan sat in the warmth of his car and stared at the run down buildings that lay before him while listening to the hypnotic pounding of the rain.

The gates opened and Logan's mind was flooded with the memories of last year. Although he and Max were now together, virus free, nothing would ever make him forget what had happened here. There was no escaping the sense of loss and hurt represented in physical form by Terminal City. Alec's death the previous night increased the poignancy of the moment as Logan fought the urge to cry. Had they really come so far or were they still there waiting behind the gates of Terminal City, waiting to be destroyed?

Logan cleared his mind and forced himself out of the car and into the driving rain. The jets struck him like daggers and Logan pulled his coat over his head as he hurried over to the wire mesh fence that surrounded the perimeter. He slipped through a tiny gap, his coat getting snagged on one of the stray wires.

Once past the fence, Logan stopped and looked around. The place was desolate, completely abandoned. The cracked roads and pavements were still littered in burned out barrels, trashcans and dumpsters, and various forms of garbage. Spent cartridges still lay where they had fallen over a year ago and if Logan looked carefully, he could see the sickening stains of blood that tarnished the ground. The battered buildings that surrounded him were like ghosts that haunted the city such was their near death like appearance. Each had been violated by the impact of weapons fire and the inevitable destruction of neglect and time.

The past seemed to linger in the damp air and Logan had to shake himself down in order to concentrate. The note had not specified an actual part of the city and Logan was not too keen to venture to far into its depths. This left him at a loss as to what to do next. There was no sign of anybody else and he was fast becoming soaked to the bone and so Logan decided to find shelter.

Rushing inside an old high-rise apartment block, or was it a hotel; he couldn't tell, Logan was thankful to escape the relentless beating of the rain. He found himself in a small foyer falling in on itself, the floor covered in crumbled brick and rusty pipes. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling that stretched up for about four floors and then there was just darkness. Streams of water fell from numerous unseen sources. The air smelt old and rotten and the only light came from the open doorway that led back out onto the street Logan had just come from.

Logan stood listening to the sound of the rain and the streaming water. Whoever sent the note certainly had a cruel sense of humour bringing him here. His mind felt numb and all he wanted to do was return to Max's side, just be there for her when she woke up. Logan had to fight the urge to leave as it became ever more powerful with every passing minute.

"I know you're here Mr Cale, come on out so that we can talk."

Logan let his head drop along with his spirit as he laughed at his own foolish hope. Even for him, the deep voice was instantly recognisable. It was now blatantly obvious that he had walked blindly into a trap. Already feeling greatly demoralised, Logan resigned himself to fate and trudged back outside.

Gray waited at the other side of the street, no more than seventeen feet away. He was staring at Logan with bemused interest while the rain lashed at his face. His black trench coat was wrapped tightly around his well-built form and he seemed unmoved by the harsh weather conditions. Logan stood with his hands lodged firmly in his pockets, staring right back at Gray. He tried to conceal the fear that crawled through his body.

"I knew you would show up Mr Cale. I have to say I'm a little disappointed by your predictability." Gray had to shout in order to be heard over the rain.

"Is that right?" Logan shouted back.

"I thought you would be happier to see me. After all I do have what you need."

"You think you know what I need?"

"You need to know who I am, what I am." Gary sounded confident and this irritated Logan.

"I know what you are."

"Really," Gray sounded surprised but doubtful.

"You're a cold blooded killer, a perfectly designed monster who doesn't give a crap about the morals that control we mere mortals."

Gray snapped his head back and let out a bellowing laugh that seemed to shake the very ground on which they stood.

"Well you're half right I suppose," Gray said, still laughing to himself. "Is it alright if I call you Logan? I feel closer to you now we have had this little chat."

"Go ahead," Logan replied, still trying to maintain the false impression of confidence. "You said you had answers for me, it was you who delivered that note right?"

"Yes indeed, but first come." Gray motioned for Logan to follow. "There's something I wish to show you."

Logan thought of making a break for it but he knew he wouldn't get very far, even with the exo-skeleton strapped to his legs. Reluctantly, he followed and hoped he would make it out of this alive.

Together, side-by-side, Gray and Logan walked deep into the heart of Terminal City. Gray, who stood a good few inches above Logan, would occasionally look down at him and quietly laugh to himself. Other than that there was very little interaction between the two until Gray stopped outside a large concrete warehouse in an industrious looking area.

"Here we are," Gray said pulling open the rusty door and stepping aside so that Logan could go through first.

"Thanks," Logan said sarcastically, a little glad to once again be out of the rain.

The place was deserted, completely empty apart from a well-constructed pile of boxes in the far right corner. The concrete floor was covered in grime and puddles of water that had formed from the leaks in the roof. An overpowering smell of decay hit Logan with enough force to make him double back, spluttering into the wet lapel of his coat.

"I'm sorry about the smell Logan," Gray said, "I haven't had the time to clean up you see."

Logan followed Gray as he marched over to the pile of boxes. His face was still buried in his coat and he kept looking around but found no source of the pungent odour

Gray stopped in front of the boxes and turned back to Logan. His face bore an excited smile that stretched the skin on his face. He would have looked almost child like were it not for those jet black eyes. They were like two dark voids that offered a glimpse into the twisted reaches of his soul. It was almost unbearable to look at but Logan could not take his eyes away.

"Well?" Logan asked expectantly.

Gray nodded and proceeded to dismantle the construct of boxes. It did not take him long and soon Logan found himself staring at a dark, blood stained, cotton blanket. There were two human shapes underneath and Logan began to feel sick as the source of the smell was finally revealed.

Gray grabbed a corner of the blanket and pulled it away to reveal the first body. The sight caused Logan to spin away and wretch violently. He struggled to regain his composure as the place began to spin and the rotten smell of decayed flesh stabbed at his nostrils playing games with his stomach.

After a couple of minutes, Logan turned back to face the horror before him. It was unrecognisable; just a twisted mould of rotten flesh dressed in a smart black suit. The tattered hole in the throat was the most likely cause of death, but the broken and shattered nature of the arms and legs suggested the poor bastard had been tortured first.

A nametag hung loosely from the body's jacket and Logan pressed his face firmly into his coat before leaning in to examine it more closely.

"Ames white!" Logan cried turning toward Gray with an expression of wide-eyed astonishment plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I did you a favour there," Gray said still looking at the body of NSA agent White. "Back in the day, I thought he might have known the location of our beloved Max. Turned out he didn't."

Logan couldn't believe it. Ames White, a powerful member of the Conclave, who had been the thorn in Max's side up until the massacre at Terminal City; was now lying dead. Logan didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. Despite all he had done to Max, did Ames White really deserve to die in such a way?

"Lucky for me there was somebody who was able to help," Gray said interrupting Logan's confused thoughts. He grabbed the blanket again and pulled it away to reveal his second victim.

Asha sat, her body stiff and pale, staring past Logan at something not there. Her face was bloodied and there was a clean bullet hole in the centre of her forehead. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn when Logan had last seen her, only now it was covered in her blood.

Logan bowed his head and the tears just came, splashing on the pool of dried blood that surrounded the corpses. Falling to his knees, Logan sobbed uncontrollably joining Max in the never-ending void of complete hopelessness. Asha shouldn't be the one lying there; she didn't deserve this.

Gray bent down and leaned close enough to Logan for his warm breath to brush his skin. "The little bitch sang like a canary after a little…encouragement."

"Shut up."

"She was adamant that you not meet the same fate as her. So much so that she gave up Max like that," Gray clicked his fingers. "Of course she was under the impression that I was going to let her go, poor little lamb."

"Shut up"

"I enjoyed killing her, she was so…so pure." Gray shivered. "Oh such a rush."

"Shut the fuck up!" Logan cried, swinging at Gray and hitting nothing but air. He crashed to the ground and remained there defeated.

"You want to know who I am," Gray kicked Logan in the ribs. The force of the shot sent Logan into the air and he landed hard on the concrete with a groan. "This is me," he spread his arms out in a wide arc that encompassed both corpses.

Gray came up to Logan and delivered another kick to the ribs. Logan felt the bone crack and grunted in pain. Again he was sent through the air and again he fell hard on the floor, his face smashing into the concrete dislodging a tooth. He spat it out with an accompaniment of crimson blood.

Gray wasn't finished yet and he stood above Logan and smiled. Logan tried to push himself off the floor, back to his feet, but Gray brought the heel of his shoe down onto his outstretched hand. Logan howled as all four of his fingers crumbled with the force of the blow. This was agony; this was the end; this was unbearable and he wanted everything to stop.

"I am death, evil in the flesh," Gray snarled. "I am an unwanted child of Manticore created by nature to maintain balance. Those fools regarded me as a failure, those fucking fools who tried to play god. I am their punishment, I am the world's punishment and no one will see me coming."

Gray paused mid rant to unleash another kick to the ribs that sent Logan tumbling, clutching his mangled and bloodied hand. He followed after Logan, picked him up and backhanded him across the face, splitting his lip. More blood gushed from Logan's mouth as he fell helpless to the floor. The pain was all he could think about, all he could feel was the anguish that seemed to have no end as it cursed through his body. He tried to picture Max but got nothing but the sight of his own blood pouring from his mouth onto the concrete.

"All that fuck Sandeman wanted was a messiah, an all powerful being to bring down the dastardly Conclave. I was born out of that desire to do good, to save the fucking world. Sandeman looked upon me with fear, realised his mistake. He put his faith in Max and ran away to hide and let everything unfold through cryptic prophecies." Gray's voice softened slightly. " For some reason I don't think Max understood hers…does she even know she's the 'messiah'?"

Logan couldn't answer, the pain and the anguish was all he knew right now.

Gray sighed, " he wanted to save the world and ended up with me, and believe me Logan, I will be a whole lot worse than the Conclave once I become complete. Not now but after I bleed your little bitch I will be complete and then things will get really fucked up."

Logan listened to Gray and his soul sank deeper into the void of despair. Now things made sense and he wished they didn't. The pain was beginning to numb his whole body and he could picture Max in his mind. He could see Gray killing her, bleeding her and that was the end, for Logan at least. Tears rolled down his cheeks, merging with the thick blood and doing little to dilute its texture.

"Oh no! I've said too much!" Gray threw his hands up in mock distress before reaching down and hoisting Logan to his feet so that they were face-to-face. He leaned in close and talked in a breathless whisper that hissed and spat in Logan's face with pure hate and determination.

"I beat Max down, killed that prick Alec because I believe our battle should be worthy of the prophecy. Only by killing the other can either of us become complete, so we will fight and she will die. Currently she is unprepared, no match for me, so I took matters into my own hands. If Max has nothing left she will give her entirety into our battle, what's the point in being reserved when you have fuck all to lose? I took what was left of her pathetic little life, and it was so fucking sweet to watch her fall. It will be a beautiful moment Logan, when we battle…but you wont see it. You are all she has left so…"

The last thing Logan saw was Gray's fist ploughing into his face, robbing him of his consciousness. He didn't know whether he was alive or dead but he felt at peace, cowering in the darkness. This was salvation; the end had arrived; it was bearable and finally everything had stopped.


	16. Turncoat

Chapter 16: Turncoat

****

Max woke just in time to hear Logan's car start up and roar out of the crumbled drive. She rushed over to the window and pulled the curtains apart. She watched as Logan drove to the top of the street and then round the corner, disappearing fro view.

Max sighed and let the curtains lapse shut. Once again she was completely alone. The house, the entire street, was eerily silent. There was the occasional creek from the old wooden structure of Logan's house but that was it. Max was now the only soul around and it felt like she was back in Greenough waiting to be saved.

Shuddering, Max decided to get changed; the clothes form last night felt dirty, tainted with death's touch that bit at her skin. The air was cold but at the same time felt oddly stuffy and clammy. Nonetheless, Max opted for a winter look selecting a woollen black turtle neck and a pair of jeans before she proceeded to wipe away the remnants of last night's make up. Max ran a brush through her hair until the reflection in the mirror met with her satisfaction. She didn't know why she was concerned with her appearance; perhaps it was because it gave her a welcome distraction from…

Alec was dead; the reality sunk in. Max stood staring at her reflection. It was surreal just looking at herself, seeing her reaction to the thoughts she ran through her head. The girl in front of Max seemed meek; shoulders slumped, eyes red and watery, olive skin pale and a mouth down turned in a trembling stance of sadness. The portrait in front of her could not be Max Guevera. Where was the determination, the feisty and confident exterior, the glowing doe eyes and the radiant smile? Where had it all gone?

All her friends had now been taken, the construct of her personality removed. Everything she was had crumbled away with them leaving Max a hollow shell of pain and self-pity. The lonely figure that stood before Max: It was her; there was no getting around it. This was what she had been reduced too. She was pathetic, weak and lost.

A fiery anger began to well up inside Max. She wouldn't accept this fate, why should she? She had come to Seattle in search of a normal life, an entity she hungered for all those days spent in Manticore. In some ways she had been successful. She used to have a job, friends, she had even fallen in love. All of that was gone now, all of it except for Logan. He was still here and so there was still hope. The fire inside raged and burned; if Logan was still alive then there was still hope. Over and over, the words repeated inside Max's head, dared she hope again?

Although he had not been solely responsible for the disintegration of her life, Gray was a representation of all that Max despised. She hated him with a passion, not just because of what he had done to her, but because of who he was and what he wanted. Like Lydecker, Renfro, Ames White and his Conclave cohorts, the Reds, the ignorant society of Seattle, and every other shit kicker who had made her life hell; Gray had come to take Max down. She had to hand it to him though; he had almost succeeded where all others had failed. He had beaten her down, both physically and mentally and she had been ready to give up, just resign herself to defeat. That wasn't who Max Guevera was. Dare she hope again…yes because it would be worth it.

Max's hands tightened into fists as she glared at the reflection in the mirror. With a ferocious yell, she hurled a hammer like punch into the centre of the reflective surface. The glass shattered immediately, fragmenting and removing the pathetic figure that had stood there. The girl was lost in the shower of splintered glass shards that fell heavily to the floor. The damage did no stop there either; the entire wardrobe door, on which the mirror was positioned, was ripped from its hinges and sent clattering into the bedroom wall. There was a loud thump and the whole house seemed to shake.

Breathing heavily, Max attempted to calm herself down, the red mist now subsiding from her vision. Anger seemed to curse through her veins invigorating her entire body and soul. Suddenly Max spun round hearing somebody moving downstairs. Instinctively, her senses went into alert mode ready to deal with the situation. Quietly, Max crept downstairs keeping her body close to the wall. The intruder was in the kitchen and Max stood pinned to the side of the doorway, waiting for her chance to strike. Whoever it was, they had picked a bad time to walk into this house.

Oblivious to Max's presence, the uninvited guest walked out of the kitchen and into Max's fist. They reeled back in surprise and clattered into Logan's freshly sanded dining table. Max followed into the kitchen and saw Jess leaning against the table clutching at her bloodied nose.

"You bitch!" she yelled, her voice slightly muffled.

In response, Max smiled and rushed forward with the intent to attack again. This time Jess was ready and she parried Max's blow before countering with a stiff knee to Max's gut that drove all the air from her lungs. Jess then grabbed a sizeable chunk of Max's hair and jammed her face into the hard wooden surface of the table. There was no give and Max's nose began to bleed and her vision blurred.

Max had to recover quickly as Jess unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches. She blocked most of the shots but Jess was quick and she caught her with a kick to the chest that sent Max stumbling backwards into the kitchen sink. Jess gave her a cocky smile and wiped the blood from her nose.

Shaking hair form her face, Max again raced toward Jess's small but surprisingly strong figure. She feigned left before spinning right, dodging Jess's attempted strike. She aimed a sharp punch into Jess's kidneys before sweeping her legs away. Jess fell to the ground hard, exhaling loudly as she landed with a solid thud. Max leapt on top of her and pressed her knee against her throat, cutting off her oxygen.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Max demanded.

"I came here to help you!" Jess answered breathlessly, her face turning a rosy shade of red.

"Help me? Look what you did to my nose! Max cried directing a finger toward the stream of blood that ran from her right nostril.

"You attacked me first!"

Max relinquished her hold and moved back allowing Jess to get to her feet. Jess coughed hoarsely and gave Max a scowl once she had caught her breath.

"Your nose?" Jess sounded upset. "Look what you did to my nose more like!"

Max shrugged. "You caught me at a bad time."

"I see," Jess said, massaging her neck while slumping into one of the dining chairs. Max leaned against the counter and surveyed Jess. She seemed exhausted, like she hadn't slept for years. Her hair was untidy and the bleary condition of her eyes suggested that she ha been crying. There was a rather nasty looking cut under her right eye. It seemed fresh and had survived Jess's attempts to conceal it.

"So how the hell can you help me?" Max asked handing Jess a kitchen towel for her nose. Jess accepted it gratefully and began to lightly dab at her wound.

"I can tell you all you want to know about Gray."

"Really, and why would you do that?"

Jess turned and looked straight into Max's eyes. "Because I want you to kill him."

Max was a little shocked by the sincerity in Jess's voice and her eyes. She seemed to genuinely mean what she had just said but Max couldn't help but be wary.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't."

"Well that's not very good is it?"

Jess sighed. "Look, I don't expect you to understand but I have come to…to hate my life with Gray. I guess I want a chance to rebuild, start anew with a clean slate."

"I can understand that." Max said, remembering her time at Manticore and her desires for a normal life.

"Maybe," Jess paused and her eyes drifted towards the window where they lingered for a moment. "Before I can rebuild I need something that may be a little hard to get."

"What would that be…a training bra?"

"Redemption," Jess replied sounding like her mind had drifted out the window along with her gaze.

"Redemption for what?" Max asked already having an idea of what a companion of the malicious Gray would get up to.

"Well you can't really roll with a guy like Gray without committing every sin in the book and then creating some new ones so you can commit them as well."

"So you're telling me you were just like him?" Max asked her face curled up in disgust.

"Were being the operative word, but yeah I was."

"So what, you just woke up one morning and thought, 'hey I've had enough of dishing out pain and suffering, I think I might try opening my own pancake house and see how that works.' Is that it?"

Jess cast her face to the floor in shame. "Yeah something like that," she whispered.

Max bit her lip and then asked the question that was nagging at her brain. "Ok, that's fine but there is something I have to know. Did you have anything to do with what happened to Alec?"

"No!" Jess raised her head. "I swear I had nothing to do with that." She sighed and let her head fall once again, "I promise you."

Max found herself feeling a little sorry for Jess. It was entirely possible that Gray could take some poor misguided transgenic girl who had no idea about the dynamics of the real world, and mould her into an instrument of death…in his own image. Maybe, Gray stole Jess's real identity to feed his own need for a companion, after all no one likes to be alone. Jess had had her chance for a normal life outside Manticore stolen and the way she was talking now seemed to suggest that she was sincere in her ambition to change. There was something endearing about her timid manner and Max found herself wanting to trust this girl.

"Alright, I guess I could believe you." Max said deciding to take a chance.

"Thank you," Jess replied with a half smile.

Max had given Jess the opportunity to clean up before they got down to the business of Gray. She also seized the chance to clean up her own nose and make them some coffee. The rain outside was getting steadily worse as though it were building up to something and it beat mercilessly at the weak shell of Logan's house. Max was glad to be indoors but was starting to worry about Logan. She had no clue as to where he had gone or why and it bothered her not knowing, especially with Gray out on the prowl. Still the chances were she was being silly. He had probably just gone to buy groceries or maybe he had gone to get some fresh air. Even though they had never appeared to get on, Logan was probably hit hard by the death of Alec and needed to deal with it in someway that involved leaving the house. That was the most likely scenario, Max thought, as she struggled to shake off the sense of doom that crawled up her spine and into her head.

"Hey," Jess said as she returned to the kitchen, the blood now gone from her pale face. She sat in the seat opposite Max and glanced briefly out the window at the dreary conditions. "I hate rain," she murmured.

"Yeah," Max motioned to the mug that waited patiently in front of Jess. "That's for you."

"Thanks," Jess said as she cupped the mug in both hands and took a cautious sip. "I think this is for you, I found it upstairs." She handed Max a small piece of paper.

Max took the paper and read the writing scrawled on its surface: _Max, Gone to get groceries. I will be back soon, all my love Logan._

Max smiled as re-assurance swept over her.

"Good news?" Jess inquired.

"Yeah," Max nodded. "Ok Jess let's get down to business…Gray."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well I guess my first question would be: just who the hell is he?"

"He's your twin," Jess answered rather bluntly.

"OK…" Max wasn't expecting such and outright answer. "Do you mean he's a clone of me or…"

"No he is your actual twin, as in same mother, born at the same time and all that. I believe that's why you have the same designation."

"So Gray is like my actual brother, a blood relative?"

"Yeah but whereas you were planned, Gray was not."

"What do you mean," Max was annoyed to find herself becoming confused so quickly. The working out of things was more Logan's strong point than hers.

"Well all transgenics are bred for a purpose yeah? Engineered specifically and born with a unique barcode. Thing is, Gray was not, he was a sort of by product of your birth."

"Are you saying he wasn't meant to exist?"

Jess nodded. "It came as a complete shock when they discovered your mother was carrying twins. You see Sandeman…"

"You know Sandeman?" Max interrupted, hoping Jess would have some information on the elusive father of Manticore.

"I only know of him, I don't know him personally…obviously."

"Ok," Max said a little disappointed.

Jess took another sip of coffee. "Anyway, Sandeman wanted to create a messiah like transgenic – that would be you by the way – and when Gray turned up it confused him."

Max could remember Logan telling her something about her being some sort of messiah. It had been just before the Terminal Siege during the hostage crises that occurred at Jam Pony. Strange black markings of some lost language had appeared on Max's body and Logan had deciphered them. He had told her that they indicated something biblically bad was coming and Max was like a messiah destined to stop it. At the time she had been sceptical; the idea of some random transgenic girl being the second coming seemed a little too far fetched. Consequently she had pushed the idea to the back of her mind and after the events at Terminal City, it no longer mattered. Now though, with Jess calling her a messiah and the appearance of Gray, Max began to think she had been too flippant of the warning that had been plastered over her body.

"Can you explain why I am the, as you said, messiah?" Max asked rather sarcastically.

"You know about the Conclave right?"

Max nodded.

"Well, apparently they are conjuring up something that will have seriously shitty effects on the entire world and the 'messiah', or you to be specific, was created to stop it." Jess explained.

"Unbelievable," Max said under her breath.

"I know, after meeting you, I find it hard to believe that you are our saviour. You're too…"

"Un-messiah like, no turning water into wine and floating on water, " Max offered, not taking any offence as she doubted she was the right girl for saving the world.

"No, I was going to say you were too much of a bitch." Jess said with a grin.

Max scowled. "If you want we can throw down again."

Jess laughed. "You probably don't feel like messiah material because, right now, you are incomplete."

"What?" Max was confused again.

"You and Gray are two sides of the same coin, that is why Sandeman was confused. He wanted a messiah and ended up with two separate transgenics that were both incomplete, not the all powerful being he had intended."

"Incomplete?" Max's mind struggled with the influx of information.

"Yeah, both you and Gray are flawed. He has an accelerated aging process and you, well you lack the strength and speed that Gray has."

"So I go the bum deal?"

"Pretty much but Gray is dying. Because he is incomplete, his body can't cope with the unnatural strength and speed he has." Jess looked at Max and saw her face was a mess of confusion. "Look, simply put, you and Gray are unfinished and the only way you can become complete is to kill the other. That is why he is here, chasing you, he needs your blood to survive."

"Right, so if I'm the messiah, like you said…what is Gray?"

"I guess you could call him the devil."

Max paused with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Of course…the devil, how obvious."

Jess chuckled. "It may sound like I'm feeding you large quantities of bullshit but I promise you, I'm not. Sandeman unwittingly created a benevolent and a malevolent force, an angel and a devil. He couldn't tell which was which and initially thought Gray was his messiah due to his superior strength and speed. Of course he changed his mind after it became clear that Gray was inherently evil, killing one of his fellow transgenics was a bit of a clue. Sandeman realised that, in his quest to save the world, he had put it in even more danger. I mean can you imagine an actual devil running around."

"I can as it happens," Max said with raised eyebrows.

Jess paused. "Of course you can…I'm sorry." She offered an apologetic smile

"Doesn't matter."

Yeah well…basically you and Gray are on opposite ends of the spectrum of good and evil and one of you is going to have to kill the other in order to become complete, as you were intended to be. Max, if you don't kill Gray then I think it is safe to say that we are all fucked. Not just because he will leave everything in ruins but there will be no one around to stop the Conclave when they do finally unveil their evil little plans."

"This just sounds so…"

"Implausible, stupid, daft, fucked up; it is all these things but I'm afraid it is true. Sandeman knew and he was so ashamed of himself that he left Manticore and arranged for a prophecy to appear on both you and Gray."

"What did this prophecy say exactly?"

"Well Gray's explained that he had great power but the cost would be his life, unless he became complete and to do so he would have to kill his opposite, his sister. I don't know about yours, shouldn't you know?"

Max shifted in her seat and tried to recount what Logan had told her. "Well it was a while ago but I think it said something about hidden power and the coming of something really, really bad. Would that be the conclave?"

"No, I think it would have been about Gray. That hidden power it mentioned will be unleashed if you kill him. There are dormant genes inside of you that will activate when you consume his blood; it's the same for Gray. Activating these genes will complete you and you will acquire Gray's strength and speed and you will become the 'chosen one' ready to deal with the Conclave."

Max collapsed back into her seat. This was not what she was expecting and she still couldn't quite manage to get her head round it all. Gray was her twin, her opposite. He was some sort of devil and she was an angel. They were both incomplete and needed to kill the other in order to become some sort of perfect transgenic. Sandeman knew this and had tried to explain things through cryptic prophecies written in some dead language. The Conclave were indeed up to no good and were planning some kind of apocalypse that Max had to stop but to do so she first had to kill Gray in order to gain the power to do so. This was hardly a normal life.

"Is there smoke coming out of my ears?" Max asked half-heartedly.

Jess smiled and then jumped as a shrill ringing began to come from somewhere on her person. She quickly went through the pockets of her jeans and retrieved her vibrating phone.

"Hello," she said.

Max could hear a man's voice on the other end.

"How did you know…" Jess was cut off and her face fell as she listened to the mystery voice on the other end.

"What's going on?" Max asked as Jess hung up the phone. She looked concerned, rattled by whoever had just called her.

"That was Gray," Jess stammered, " he uh…he knows I betrayed him, knows that I am here with you."

"How?"

"I don't know but he wanted me to tell you that he has Logan and unless you go to Terminal City, he will kill him."

Max's eyes widened as the news sunk in. Gray had Logan, the one person she loved above all else, the only person left in her life; was now in the possession of her devil twin, the most dangerous man on the planet.

Max could feel the desperation beginning to rise inside her but it was overshadowed by the accompanying anger. This was her destiny, she and Gray were destined to clash and it seemed now, with Logan's life on the line, the time had come to see who would become complete.

Rising to her feet, Max stood and looked down at Jess. "So if I kill him then I will have the power to stop the Conclave right?"

Jess nodded no longer able to speak, fear of Gray and the consequences of her betrayal taking their hold.

"Then I guess this is it, I'm going to end this…tonight."

Quick thank you to the encouraging reviews, they were much appreciated J I have actually finished writing the fiction on paper, my hand hurts like the dickens, and is now waiting to be typed and posted which should be soon I hope. Would like to apologise for any confusion or stupidity contained within this chapter, will flesh things out so they make more sense soon. Thanks again lateroo J


	17. PostPulse Armageddon original

Okay I can't take the guilt so here: the original end to New Blood. Just let me know which is better and then that can be the ending. Read on to see the intended ending that I thought was a bit of a cop out. Bye bye!

Chapter 17: Post-Pulse Armageddon (Original Edit)

****

It was dark by the time Max arrived outside the gates of Terminal City and a storm had erupted as if from nowhere. The winds had picked up and the driving rain thrashed around in their wake. Thunder rumbled in the distance and flashes of lightning lit up the dense cloud structure that coated the sky.

_Anywhere but here_, Max thought to herself as she looked up at the dark figures of the buildings that comprised Terminal City. Pulling on a pair of fingerless gloves and zipping up her leather jacket, Max stepped out of the car she had _borrowed_ and into the turmoil outside. The rain lashed at her face and the wind caught her hair, pulling it back in a forceful but playful dance.

The place appeared deserted but somewhere inside lurked Gray and more importantly, Logan.

Jess had refused to come along for the ride. She had sighted numerous feeble reasons before she had finally admitted she was too afraid. Max couldn't blame the poor girl; it wasn't like she was thrilled about fighting a being that was, for a lack of a better description, a devil.

"The things we do for love," Max muttered before running through the thick rain and leaping clean over the wire mesh fence, landing perfectly on the other side. Immediately she went into alert mode, her senses prepped and ready for whatever may be in surrounding her position. There was nothing, just the hammering of rain and the blustering howl of the wind.

Cautiously, Max proceeded along the broken road, venturing deeper into the belly of the city. She inspected every building, every alley, every nook and cranny, scrutinising the tattered remains of brick and steel. Still there was nothing and Max felt fresh doubts surface inside her mind. What if this was all a set-up orchestrated by Gray; send in Jess with some bullshit story and then pack Max off on a vain quest to save Logan who would most likely be dead, and consequently Max would soon be joining him. The nauseous feelings that came with these doubts were most undesirable and Max struggled to push them to the back of her mind as she continued her search for something…anything other than nothing.

Something caught Max's eye after she had just emerged fro an unpleasant rummage through an old packed dumpster. There was a figure standing atop what looked like a pre-pulse designed apartment block. Max's heart skipped a beat as the figure disappeared out of view; _it had moved therefore it had to be a person…Gray!_

Max rushed to the side of the crumbling building and found a worn but useable fire ladder that stretched all the way to the roof. Gripping the rustic wet steel, Max hauled herself upwards, gritting her teeth as the falling raindrops obscured her vision and the wind tried its best to knock her off.

Eventually, with more effort than anticipated, she reached the top and hauled herself over the raised side, onto her feet. The surface of the roof was covered in a shallow layer of water that was constantly disrupted by the endless drops that served to increase its volume. There was nobody around, _goddamn it, son of a…_

"You know I really do love this city, its just so…so grey," Gray's voice drifted along the strong gales and he chuckled as he emerged from behind a small shed like building that most likely contained the water supply for the now abandoned apartments. "Well, here we are," he continued giving Max a welcoming smile.

"Hi," Max shouted over the rain, feeling a little bit stupid about her choice of words.

Gray laughed. "Hello."

"You said you had Logan?" Max cried, a strong niggling of doubt prodding at her heart and stomach.

Gray nodded and reached out behind the shed, pulling up a beaten Logan who struggled to stay on his feet.

Max fought the urge to rush over as her keen vision caught sight of Logan's torn lip, his swollen eye, the cuts on his face and his mangled hand that dribbled blood across the wet ground. Gray had done this to the man she loved; he would pay for it!

"As you can see, he is still in one piece," Gray said, running a hand over Logan's person like he was a toy he was trying to sell to some deluded parents.

"I'm sorry Max," Logan coughed, his voice almost swept away in the storm.

Max felt her heart begin to crack and she looked at Gray with pleading eyes. Was her brother capable of mercy?

"Well isn't this sweet," Gray chuckled before throwing Logan to the ground. "I'm glad you came Max."

"Well you kinda made it hard not to."

"I did didn't I?" Gray laughed again before his skin snapped taught and his features focused into a serious stare. "I suppose that traitorous bitch told you everything?"

"Yeah…can't say I believe it though, too much B.S. for me."

"Oh but it is true Max, all of it. You and I are cut from the same cloth, born of the same mother, we _are_ the same, the only real differences being we hang in opposing crowds, we're into different things… and we have different genitals."

"We're not the same," Max hissed.

"Genetically we are. You and I are incomplete yet perfect at the same time. No junk DNA that is something to be proud of is not? Once I kill you though…"

"You think you can take me?" Max cut in, her voice gripped with a false arrogance.

Gray smiled. "Glad to see you're in the right spirit!"

"Ok," Max looked down at Logan, the determination in her eyes melting away to reveal concern. "We can finish this, just let Logan go."

"I don't know Max, if our battle is to live up to the prophecy, be worthy of Sandeman's expectations, then I will need all of you."

"Trust me, you'll get more than you can handle," Max snarled.

Gray tilted his head to the sky and he basked in the falling tears, letting them roll down the grooves on his face. He looked peaceful but lonely, a blurred shape in the rain. After a few moments he lowered his head and looked at Max, his lips peeling back in a malicious smile. He reached down and pulled Logan up and towards his hulking body. His arm flinched several times and Max cried out in horror, realising almost instantly what had just happened.

Logan's eyes bulged and his body went limp and Gray allowed him to fall in a heap, crimson snakes running across the wet ground like gushing streams.

"No!" Max yelled as she rushed over to where Logan lay, taking his quivering body into her arms. "Logan," she said softly, feeling the blood seep into her hands and squeeze through her fingers, Constant, life drained from him and it didn't seem like there would be an end.

Logan's blue eyes wondered aimlessly in their sockets until they finally caught sight of Max and focused on her face, her tear scarred face that knew the truth her mind refused to recognise.

"Max," Logan said, his body convulsing with the effort it took to speak. Blood gargled inside his mouth and a thin line trickled out the corner of his lips.

"It's ok Logan, I'm here," Max said, running her fingers against his deathly cold cheeks.

"I…I can't feel…anything." Logan said his face curling up in confusion.

"That's ok Logan, it's so cold I can't even feel my body right now. We just need to get you inside where it's warm and everything will be ok." Max couldn't take this, every word a lie.

Logan smiled briefly before a realisation drove it from his lips. "I don't…know Max," he said, every word like a full days labour, "I…I think I may have used up…all my luck…this…time."

"No Logan, that's not true. If you just hold on a little…"

"I…no, this is it this time I think. Bullets…I can handle…but…but a knife?" Logan tried to laugh but could only cough, more blood spitting from his mouth.

"Don't leave me Logan please!"

There was another groan of thunder as Logan's eyes began to slip back into his head. "Max, I…L-" the words were lost and Logan was gone. Max pressed her head to his chest and began to sob as she listened to his weakening heart: _thud…thud……thud………nothing._

Logan was really gone this time and now Max was completely alone. Her mind was a blur of irrational thoughts consumed with pain and her heart seemed to bleed raw agony with every beat, every breath felt like a Herculean effort. "Please…why…no!" Max babbled between sobs.

Gray walked up to where Logan had fallen. He bent down to observe Max who still cradled her lost love in her arms.

"You see Max, now you have absolutely nothing left to lose. Now all you have his me and you will put your entirety into our battle, as it should be."

Max didn't hear, there was nothing but hurt.

"Destiny has brought us here Max; to this moment and we must not disappoint. Can't you see it? Can't you feel it?"

No feelings, nothing but loss and an overpowering sense of despair. Where was the hope?

Gray laughed breathlessly. "This is what must be Max! We both need the other in order to survive. I will die without your blood, my body consumed with this frail sickness. You, well without my blood then you will not be able to fulfil your obligation to that fuck Sandeman, your obligation to the world." Gray paused. "I know I sound insane but you couldn't make this shit up could you?"

Max still didn't respond, her head pressed against Logan's chest, her mind unable to focus on anything.

"Come on Max, it's time."

Gray's voice reached her ears and Max awoke to the reality around her. It was time? Was there nothing left for her, nothing but the pain of loss and the burning desire for revenge.

This was what love had brought her; an endless pain that plagued her genetically perfect body. It had brought her countless nights of agonising emotional turmoil. All that time spent in Greenough, longing for Logan so badly that it had driven her to the brink of her sanity. Then before that, before the devastation of Terminal City, there was the virus and all the hurt and loneliness that came with it. The lies she had told, excuses to avoid being with Logan when what she really was to spend every day resting in his arms. Further back still, before the virus when Logan was sentenced to life in a wheel chair, back when all they did was dance an awkward dance around each other. Neither had had the courage to commit to the feelings they both held inside. Love from a distance; the foolish but safe option.

So much history and far too much pain: would things really have been better if they had never met?

In that moment, staring at Logan's lifeless body, Max felt something click inside and her body stopped trembling, the tears ceased to flow and her mind snapped into focus.

She wouldn't change their time together, not for anything…because they had spent it together. Perhaps for the first time since they had first met, Max held no doubts about how she felt about Logan. There was no hesitation about the possible consequences, consequences that now burned all too real inside of her. Max loved Logan and she wouldn't change that despite the pain, despite everything that they had been through.

In life, everyone wants to find that person that completes him or her, that missing piece that makes everything seem worthwhile. You can call them your soul mate, the love of your life, your destiny, or whatever the hell you wanted; it all meant the same thing. Few ever really find that person, the excuse to take that next breath, but Max _had_ and she finally realised that. She didn't regret a single thing because what she and Logan shared went beyond life and death, it would endure longer than either them could imagine and would forever be etched on the pages of time. If there was indeed a meaning to the crazy life of Max Guevera, then Logan was it. If there had to be one regret, then it would be that she had to lose him in order to realise what she already knew.

With her mind clear, Max gently rested Logan in the shallow water and put a hand over his eyes. "I love you Logan Cale," she said softly as she leaned over and kissed him tenderly for the last time.

Gray rose to his feet and moved away from Max before shaking himself down and positioning himself in a ready combat stance. Max looked upon Logan and smiled. Then, dragging her eyes away, she turned her attention to Gray.

Like two opposite ends of a spectrum, Max and Gray faced each other. Each held their own motives for what was about to transpire and they couldn't be more different. Love and hope, hate and despair…no longer could they co-exist. It was time for an end. Gray grinned, his dream on the verge of being realised.

"Well," Max said suddenly, "I hope you're ready bro' cos now you have really pissed me off!"

In a blur, Gray rushed towards Max and aimed a bullet fist in the direction of her face. Just as it was about to impact, Max's hand shot up and she caught his hand with her own. Gray paused a moment, his face falling in surprise. Max flashed him a quick grin before tightening her mouth with rage. She spun round and drove the point of her elbow into his nose and then followed with a stern kick to the chest that sent Gray sprawling.

Gray quickly sprang back to his feet and dabbed at his nose. He laughed half-heartedly. "I guess I brought this on myself."

"Yeah you did you sick son of a bitch!"

"Careful there Max, that's your mother too."

With a growl, Max sprinted towards Gray and unleashed a furious flurry of blows that caught Gray off guard. Each shot hit its target and again Gray was sent backwards. This time, Max gave him no time to regroup. She struck him full force across his jaw, a thick line of blood whipping out of his lip as his head swung to the side with the force of the blow. With Gray now totally off balance, Max aimed another kick to his chest but his arms snapped up and caught her foot. Undeterred, Max pulled her left leg off the ground and used Gray to somersault backwards, her left foot catching the bottom of his jaw at full force.

Gray collapsed against the wall of the small watershed and he fell to one knee. He was clearly surprised by the ferocity of Max's offence.

"Oh what's the matter bro' more than you expected?" Max taunted through clenched teeth. Gray laughed as he rose to his feet and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He paced to the left and whipped the tail of his soaked trench coat to one side.

"Armageddon here we come," he snarled as he bore down on Max with an onslaught of kicks and punches. Max weaved and blocked but Gray was just too fast. A low kick caught her stomach and she doubled over, all the air driven from her body. There was barely enough time to react to the uppercut that sent Max hurtling through the air. She crashed to the ground and slid across the frictionless surface, all the way to the edge of the roof. Water sprayed into her face and eyes, blurring her already confused sight.

Slowly, Max staggered to her feet just as Gray came at her again. She swung at him but he was ready, catching her arm and placing a knee to her gut before flipping her over onto her back. Max saw another flash of lightning light up the sky as Gray planted a firm kick to her ribs that sent her tumbling over to where Logan lay. Max screamed in sickened terror as she lifted her arms to see she was covered in her love's diluted blood.

"I am stronger than you Max and this time, I will kill you!" Gray paused. "But on the bright side of things, at least you can be with Logan again and the two of you can watch as I rain hell down upon this miserable world."

"I wont let you do that!" Max cried back, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Why, because Sandeman created you to be his little bitch?"

"No," Max looked at Logan," I'll kill you for what you have stolen from me!"

Gray smiled, his perfect teeth almost radiating pride about his vicious actions. "It's in your nature to be _good_, it's who you are."

"There is that," max replied with a half smile that did not convey happiness of any kind.

"Yes, and I am who I am," Gray declared as he blurred toward Max, grabbing her by the throat and hoisting her high up off the ground. Choking, Max clawed at his fingers to no avail. She kicked at his rock like chest and still Gray refused to relinquish his hold. Instead he roared and drove a hammer like fist into her lower abdomen. Max was overcome with a numbing pain and she spluttered, feeling blood welling up in her throat. Gray struck her again and again, his fist pounding against her soft leather clad flesh, disrupting her inner functions with earthquake like impact. Gray was relentlessly beating the life out of her and Max realised there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him. She was fast and the world around her was beginning to dull. She could see Logan's face amidst the pain and suddenly nothing else mattered anymore…maybe it was time to die.

Gray sneered at Max through the rain, the delight of victory painted on his stony features. "Goodbye Max, my sister," he said quietly, raising his fist to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, Gray let go and Max fell to the ground gasping in rugged coughs, the life spilling back inside her. She spat blood from her mouth and then turned to look at Gray. He was standing with his mouth open in shock as he stood grasping at a pole that extended out of his stomach. Jess stood behind him holding the other end of the makeshift weapon and she cried out as she thrust it further through him. Gray staggered toward Max, his eyes almost asking who could have done this. He turned and saw Jess standing timidly in front of him, all her courage spent during the cowardly attack form behind.

Max tried to get to her feet but toppled over with the searing agony that shot up from her stomach and she had to struggle to remain conscious.

"I'm sorry Gray but I want a new life!" Jess shouted, her voice riddled with an eternity's worth of remorse.

Gray looked at her, his pitch black eyes solemn. He grabbed the pole and in one swift movement, he pulled it straight through himself with a heavy groan. "How…how could you do this? You Jess, of all people!" Gray sounded genuinely upset. "Mouthing off is one thing, I thought you were on your period or something…but this!"

"I don't want to live this way anymore," Jess shouted back, "I can't take the guilt."

"Guilt? We…have no need for guilt."

"I'm not like you Gray," Jess fought back the tears, "it's not who I am, it never was! I tried and for a while you were like my god but no more…no more."

"I see," Gray said sounding suddenly calm. He nodded as his hand slipped into his pocket and retrieved the blade that had killed Logan.

Max saw the knife and tried to reach Gray but it was too late. He grabbed Jess and drove the knife deep into her abdomen. Max could only watch as Jess feel on Gray and her head came to rest on his shoulder. Her features were twisted with pain and tears and her emerald eyes spoke the words her lips could not: _I'm sorry._

Gray let Jess fall and she hit the ground clutching her gaping stab wound and trembling in the blood.

Max finally managed to get to her feet just as Gray, his face burning with renewed anger, turned to face her. Max could feel his eyes raging at her and he let out a deafening roar as he charged toward her. Max directed a fist in the direction of his face in defence but he caught her attempted blow and then thrust his own arm into her elbow joint. There came a blistering pain and an unnatural crack as her arm bent at ninety degrees in the wrong direction. Max yelped with the agony as she felt the bones shatter and her arm go limp. She fell to the ground, pain flowing up her arm like a knock on effect.

Max looked up at Gray through bleary rain soaked eyes. He tensed his lips and then struck her across the face, first with one fist and then the other and then again and again. It felt like her head was being batted from side to side with a metal bat. Max couldn't see, she couldn't form a thought; she couldn't feel anything but the unimaginable pain as her cheekbones cracked and sharp serrated edges tore through her skin. Blood ran freely down her face and all Max wanted was the end. Gray finally relented and allowed her to flop to the ground in a defeated pile.

"This is it, finally I shall be complete and no one can stop me!" Gray shouted in the direction of the heavens, his arms stretched out embracing the falling rain. "I will be a god…no better than a god cos I will actually exist!" He turned and looked down at Max with pity.

"This was inevitable Max, there is no future now, not for you, not for anyone. Look at you, you're pathetic lying there beaten and bloodied. What the fuck are you? A messiah? Fucking pitiful! What would Sandeman say if he could see you now…" Gray spun on his heels and went in search of Jess's steel pipe.

Fearing the end was near, the reaper on her doorstep, Max tried to get up but couldn't, collapsing like a wounded lion. She could taste the blood in her mouth and feel her fragmented cheekbones sticking through her torn skin. Her right arm flapped helplessly at her side and there was nothing she could do to stop it. There was nothing left, nothing she could do…Gray had won.

"Hey…"

Max looked slowly over to where the small voice had come from. She saw Jess lying in a pool of blood, clutching the dagger Gray had foolishly left in her gut. She shoved it across the ground to Max who grabbed it with her good arm.

"Stop him…please…" Jess murmured just as her body gave out and she fell into unconsciousness…or was she dead.

Hearing Gray approach, pipe in hand, Max gripped the knife tightly. This was it; she only had one last shot, one last chance.

Gray towered above and used his boot to roll Max onto her back. She looked up at him and he looked sub-human; his eyes burning, his face contorted with hate, red crimson pouring from his mouth and down the contours in his face, a gaping hole in his stomach. Gray was truly demonic and Max could believe now, believe every word Jess had said of this thing…her brother. He heaved the pipe above his head and the clouds above flashed fiercely as a final crescendo of lightning began.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Max flicked her leg up, catching Gray between the legs. He bent over, dropping the pipe, and Max grabbed his shoulder and hoisted herself up. She took the knife and, with all the energy she had left, buried it deep into the flesh of his neck. Blood erupted out of the wound and Gray threw Max to the ground, desperately clutching at the knife that was still embedded in his neck. He stumbled back, his face shrivelling with confusion and pain. He tried to speak but all that emerged from his mouth was a steady stream of thick red liquid.

Max's eyes met with Gray's and for a moment everything seemed to fall silent. In that moment there was nothing but the mutual feeling between the two, an understanding between brother and sister. Whether she liked it or not, Max had a connection with Gray, and a little compassion emerged from the hate as she realised it was over.

Gray reached out to Max and then collapsed, his body motionless…dead.

With her broken arm held tightly to her chest, Max crawled over to Gray's body. She lat next to him and looked upon his unflinching face. His jet black eyes looked to the sky in an unbroken stare that overcame the falling raindrops. He looked so innocent, the reality of who he was seemingly lost in death.

"Goodbye Gray," Max said softly, taking his bloodied hand in hers. As she did so she began to feel very strange. Gray's blood began to seep through the pores in her skin and the ache in her body gave way to an electric sensation that prickled the hairs on her skin.

"Whoa!" Max cried as she began to glow a brilliant white. It started where Gray's blood had passed through her skin and then gradually spread to encompass her whole body. The gloom around Max vanished in the presence of this embracing light and Max found herself being pulled to her feet. The light was warm and it felt soothing yet at the same time, invigorating and empowering.

Closing here eyes, Max could feel the wounds on her body begin to close and heal. Shattered bones came together again, broken skin resealed and all the blood returned to inside of her. The pain vanished and Ma began to feel like she was floating. A shrill ringing began to echo inside her ears and then there was a voice. It was a deep voice, every word shrouded in comfort. It was a male voice and it felt familiar somehow, a voice from her past, long since forgotten.

Max opened her eyes and saw that she was indeed floating a good few feet in the air. The storm had ceased and already the clouds were beginning to disperse. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful when suddenly an explosion of brilliant and blinding white erupted from Max. She fell to the ground and landed on her feet. There was a new energy cursing through her veins, a new power that enriched the abilities she already had. Her capabilities felt boundless, she felt…complete.

"Max, what happened?"

Spinning round, Max saw Jess on her feet, the stab wound to her stomach gone. Instinctively, Max ran over to Logan and knelt by his side. It couldn't be, but hope began to flood her foolish heart. Dare she believe the impossible?

"Logan…" Max whispered hopefully, taking his hand in hers. An eternity passed when suddenly his eyelids began to flutter open like the wings of a humming bird.

"Max?" Logan groaned.

"Logan!" Max reached and scooped him into her arms and held him so tightly it was as if she was afraid to let him go.

"Jesus Max, not so tight!" Logan gasped, the air being pushed out of him in the over exuberant but loving embrace.

"I thought I lost you," Max cried, tears of joy and disbelief spilling from her eyes.

"Me too," Logan said, ignoring his need for oxygen and gripping Max tightly.

Jess shuffled over to them, carefully massaging her stomach. "Ok, I only have one question: what the fuck just happened?"

Max looked from Logan to Jess and then smiled. "Well, let me ask you a question: do you believe in angels?"


	18. Monument original

Chapter 18: Monument (Original Edit)

****

Morning came and with it arrived a pale shade of silvery grey that enveloped the city of Seattle. The air was remarkably fresh, last night's storm a kind of purification. The streets were still coated in large puddles and streams gushed along the roadside. Drips still fell from the roof edges of worn buildings and a thin mist hung casually in the air. The city was practically deserted; the majority of people still fast asleep, blissfully unaware of what had transpired the previous night.

Max sat atop the space needle gazing out across the wide panorama before her. She sat holding Logan's hand in her own in a comfortable silence, each finding solace in the others company. Max took a deep breath, sucking in a large quantity of moisture-enriched air, and turned to face Logan who still stared blankly ahead. He soon felt her gaze and turned to face her. He smiled and gave Max's hand a re-assuring squeeze.

"Did I say I was sorry about Asha?" Max asked, her face falling slightly. She had seen the lifeless body of the petite blonde and she was concerned about how Logan was handling things. Sure she and Asha had been love rivals in the past but Max knew that she was a good person and she did not deserve to become another one of Gray's victims. Ames White however: Max could let that one slide.

"No, but thank you…I'll miss her and Alec and…"

"Everyone," Max cut in, looking to the heavens with a faint hope of seeing their fallen friends.

"Yeah, it's been quite a year hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. We've lost so much and I feel like I've been dragged through hell and back…and then back again."

"At least we got to meet the devil…sort of," Logan offered.

Max laughed. "Yeah and he was quite the bastard!"

"Wasn't he just?"

"At least we still have each other," Max said, taking her turn to give his hand a re-assuring squeeze, being careful to remember not to apply too much force; she was still adapting to her new found super strength.

"Yeah and that's something right?" Logan said

"It's more than something…it's everything." Max smiled and there came a gentle pause. "So, what was it like to die?" Max asked with a small laugh.

"You know, I don't really remember," Logan shook his head, "it was so weird you know, kinda hard to explain. To be honest I don't really know why I'm still here."

Looking out to the blurred horizon, Max breathed a heavy sigh and felt the cold comfort of the gentle breeze massage her face and play with her hair.

"Max," Logan sounded serious now, "I know what Gray was, I understand why he came into existence. I also know that last night I…well I died. Now, something tells me you know something that I don't."

Max turned to Logan and grinned. "That's because I do."

"Well would you care to enlighten me, I mean, what exactly happened last night?"

"Alright Logan I will try and explain things to you."

"Thank you so much," Logan replied rather sarcastically.

Max laughed. "Well we know that Sandeman wanted to create a special transgenic, one which he could use to stop the Conclave. I guess I was that transgenic but I came with a side effect, namely Gray."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, you were like opposite sides of the same coin; good and evil."

"Yup, two powerful but incomplete transgenics rather than one perfect one. Gray was, lets face it, pure evil and I…well I, believe it or not, am the embodiment of all things good."

"I can believe it," Logan cut in. Max smiled at him warmly.

"Yeah I know," Max paused feeling Logan's loving eyes wondering over her body, she giggled a little girlishly. "_Anyway_, Sandeman realised what had happened and recognised that I was the messiah that he wanted. However, he also knew that if I were to defeat the Conclave, I would first have to kill Gray and become whole. Therefore, he arranged for a prophecy to appear on my body telling me of this great evil that I had to stop. Of course I couldn't read the stupid thing and so when Gray turned up I had no idea what was going on."

"But now you understand?"

"Yeah, after I killed Gray, I heard this voice inside my head. I'm certain it was Sandeman. He explained everything, even apologised for Gray."

"So now you're complete you're like what, just as strong and fast as Gray was?"

"More so, his power was added on top of my own…I am complete; the perfect genetically enhanced killing machine designed to save the world."

"Jesus! I hope I never get on your bad side."

"Well make sure you cater to my every whim and you'll do fine."

Logan laughed. "I'll try, I will definitely do my best but not because I am afraid of you."

"No?"

"No I'll do it because I love you."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Why?"

"Cos I love you too."

The air fell silent as Max and Logan stared at each. The love between them was now complete and it seemed to drift in the air between them.

"I'm still worried Max," Logan broke the silence, "if Sandeman made you this powerful then the Conclave must be cooking up something really bad."

"It's called the Coming," Max paused to run different horror scenarios of just what might be _coming. _She shuddered and continued to explain. "I think it is like an accumulation of all their weird little breeding activities, probably their version of me. So, if we thought Gray was bad…"

"Then we aint seen nothing yet," Logan finished. There was another pause and, feeling the mood dropping, Logan decided to change the topic. "So just how, exactly, was I resurrected then?"

Max looked over at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Lets just say you have your own guardian angel."

"That doesn't really explain why…"

"Does it have to?"

Logan's eyes glowed warmly, "no I guess it doesn't."

Max got to her feet and Logan quickly followed suit. They turned and Logan put an arm round Max's shoulders as they looked down at a large slab of marble that had been driven into the concrete surface of the Space Needle. Max knelt down, kissed her hand lightly and then pressed her hands against the cold marble, fingering the carved inscription.

"I love you guys," she said quietly. "I'll miss you."

With that, Max returned to her feet.

"Come on lets go," Logan said with a nod of his head.

Max nodded and together they slowly began the ascent down. As they did a small ray of sunshine broke the thin layer of cloud above, highlighting the letters that were dented into the marble:__

_To my family and friends who are no longer with me. I love each and every one of you and I carry your strength and belief with me always. You are all a part of me and you made me complete. I miss you. Love…Max Guevera._

Max reached the ground first and helped Logan down. He seemed a little embarrassed but made no comment. Hand-in-hand, they walked to his car where they found Jess waiting patiently.

"Hey," Max said when they reached her. "Hope we weren't too long."

"Not at all, looks like it might be a nice day." Jess said looking up at the pale sky.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Logan retorted while unlocking the driver's side of his car.

Max grabbed Jess by the arm and took her to the side. "Listen," she felt strangely awkward about what she was about to say, "I just wanted to say…you know…thanks, for what you did last night."

Jess smiled. "No need, it was my pleasure. Besides it's a start right, the beginning of the road to redemption?"

"Quite a big step," Max slapped Jess's arm. "Listen I was hoping I could ask you to do me a favour."

"Sure."

"I was hoping you could look after this place while Logan and I are not around."

Jess looked at Max a little confused.

"It's just bad things seem to happen here and I want it to be in one piece when in one piece when we get back," Max explained, "it' still our home you see."

"I understand. Consider it done."

"Thank you…well, I guess I'll see you." Max offered Jess a hand that she slapped casually, their differences now fading to where they belonged; the past.

"See you," Jess replied with a warm smile.

Max turned and got into the car with Logan. They waved goodbye to Jess and then set off on the long road to Canada.

Jess watched the car tail away into the distance and she sighed. Looking around, Jess began to feel at home. _Seattle, _she thought, _not a bad place to hang out…I could set up here._

"I can't wait to see Joshua again," Max said excitedly.

"I don't know Max…I'm still concerned about this whole Conclave thing. I mean do you really think we should be taking holiday time."

Max rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Logan don't worry…we got time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's time we start living a bit, don't you think?"

"You know what," Logan turned to Max and smiled, "I think you' re right."

Just then a blinding ray of sunshine erupted over the horizon and filled the car with a blinding light of warmth.

"Wow," Max cried, "looks like Jess might have been right; it is going to be a good day!"

"About bloody time," Logan agreed.

With her spirits now running at an all time high, Max leaned her head against the side window and squinted her eyes in the presence of sunshine. The dark was over now, in every sense, and at long last Max was able to breathe in contentment. For the first time in a long time, Max felt like things would be ok…for a little while at least. She looked over at Logan, and for now that feeling was more than enough.

Ok there you go, the alternate and original ending. I kind of feel like my story has now been packaged like a DVD and I apologise for the lack of commentary but I didn't have time to record the track! Anyways whichever ending you like best then you can use that. Right well now I have really sold myself out but fuck it, give peeps what they want and all that. Right…hmmm…bye bye!


End file.
